Butterfly
by Loreylock
Summary: Pregnant and sent to live with a family relation, Sakura Haruno prohibited herself from trusting or loving anyone. That is, until her new neighbor, Naruto, steps into her life. Can the energetic blond show her what it means to be loved? NaruSaku!
1. Prologue, Broken

**Another story... What can I say, I love them! Besides I do really like Naruto. Just a fair warning, this will be a NaruSaku ****(Naruto x Sakura)**** and a somewhat onesided NaruHina, because Naruto just fits the role. Also I think he's a lil' cutie! So I do hope you enjoy this seemingly short prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters!  
**

**Butterfly**

**Prologue - Broken**

Dressed in black sweatpants, a black tank top, a grey hoodie and white sneakers, seventeen year old Sakura Haruno stepped into the pharmacy, keeping her head low and her emerald gaze downward.

With slow, deliberate steps, she scanned the aisles, desperately searching for what she needed. With a shuddering sigh, she located the aisle. _'I can't believe I'm doing this. Please let no-one see me doing this,' _she whimpered, as she halted her movement.

Reaching out to the shelf before her, she grabbed five different pregnancy test brands, not bothering to check the prices. _'I just want to get out of here, before someone that might know me sees me buying these 'things'.' _

With quickened steps she reached the cashier and dumped the boxes on the counter, not daring to meet the cashier's gaze. _'Just don't say anything. Please just don't say anything,' _she silently pleaded, fighting to control the tears that threatened.

"Cash or credit?" the cashier queried, looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Cash," she mumbled in response, pulling out her purse and gathering the bills she needed. _'Please just hurry,' _she thought, nervously and subconsciously messing with her pink locks that she had untidy pulled into a bun.

"Thank you for shopping with us," the cashier stated as she handed Sakura a packet filled with her purchases. With a curt and mumbled 'thank you' Sakura exited the store, her house now her destination.

----

"Please wait three minutes for result," the pink haired teen read aloud from the box's instructions._ 'Three minutes? Aren't these things supposed to be faster these days?' _she frustratedly asked herself, allowing a sigh to escape her tinted pink lips.

With another sigh, she exited the bathroom, stepping into her elaborately pink-decorated bedroom. _'What can I say? Pink is just my colour…' _she stated to herself, shrugging the general pinkness off. _'Oh how I wish I could just shrug this off!' _

Flopping onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, which, for once, was not pink. Replacing it was a gentle white. _'For once I'm glad my mother works on Sundays…' _she allowed her thoughts to drift, anything to remove her thoughts from the eternal wait.

'_I'm praying that this is just a scare. I mean, I've missed before haven't I? Also just because I puked that one morning does not mean that I had morning sickness. Right?' _she was beginning to doubt herself, it was only natural after all.

'_How long has it been now?' _tilting her head to the side, she glanced up at the flower wall-clock. _'Only one and a half minutes?!' _Groaning she went back to her previous task, staring at the ceiling.

'_I've got to believe that this is just a scare. This isn't really happening. This is all just a scare. Just one big scare,' _closing her eyes, she wistfully tried to believe her own words.

'_I'm sure that in thirty seconds time I'll go into the bathroom and every single one of those tests will be negative. Utterly negative,' _with a nod she pushed herself from bed and tentatively stepped into the bathroom.

'_There they are,' _she gulped, _'It looks like they are just 'daring' me to pick them up.' _She retreated a few steps before shaking her head, sending her loose pink strands flying.

'_I have to do this,' _with a determined nod she stepped, somewhat confidentially, towards the counter. Reaching out, she lifted the first test and she was greeted by a smiley face, indicating that she was pregnant.

'_No!' _Sakura mentally screamed before violently throwing the test towards the ground, hearing it land with a dull _thud. 'The next will be negative.' _

Reaching for the next test she felt her knees buckle as it too indicated she was pregnant.

It didn't help that the remaining three had the same result...

With a helpless whimper Sakura fell to the ground, knees finally submitting to the numbness. Wetness streamed down her cheeks, soaking the tiles that made the floor of her bathroom.

"My life is officially over," she whimpered before submitting to the emotion, pain and exhaustion that immediately took control.

* * *

**I've always wanted to write a Naruto story. Just this is going to be NaruSaku story just because I love Naruto-kun and that I think he and Sakura make such a cute couple! Especially when he begins to look like his dad, Minato. I just love that hairstyle! So please tell me what you think of my newest creation! I promise I'm not neglecting my other stories, but my exams are over and then I have the entire holidays to write!**

**Lorelock**


	2. Chapter 1, Why?

**Hey minna! Back with another chapter of Butterfly! I hope you like this chapter (The first part is Sakura's dream)! Well I won't waste your time with this so please have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters! Only this plot that I hope you enjoy! Also to those who hate Sasuke, I'm sorry he's the one but... doesn't it make him seem evilish?  
**

**Chapter 1 - Why?**

_Sakura Haruno was never one to drink until she dropped, let alone be caught in a club. Yet tonight was different. Tonight she was on the dance floor because of one person, and that person was Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, the most desired boy in school. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the martial arts team._

_Sasuke Uchiha, on the honor roll. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, going out with Sakura Haruno. _

'_Why did he choose me over those millions of others?' Sakura queried as she felt Sasuke gently wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing their dancing bodies closer and closer together. _

'_All those other girls are so much prettier,' she thought, feeling her body respond to every sign her gave her. 'Does he want something from me?' she questioned, finding no answer as the dark haired Uchiha spun her, moving their bodies to the beat and rhythm of the pounding music. _

'_Does he want me for my body or for my personality?' It was a question she had asked herself before, many times before. _

_She felt that it had been merely a dream when the Uchiha had asked her out, and she had felt on-top of cloud 9 when that one date had turned into many more. _

'_Then slowly, he began asking me to clubs, much like this one,' she thought as she recalled their first 'club date'. 'It was a very 'eventful' night for me… Well before then I never really went to clubs.' _

'_I ended up drinking way too much and passing out while apparently 'wildly' dancing with Sasuke. I would have found that extremely embarrassing had it not been for Sasuke pulling me to safety before I hit the floor,' she reminisced, a slightly embarrassed grin tugging at her lipstick-painted lips. _

_She could feel Sasuke ghosting his fingers along the curves of her body, that could easily been seen through the tight-fitting shirt she wore. 'He's slightly wasted, just ignore it for now,' Sakura told herself, forcing herself to ignore the slight movements. _

_As the song progressed, so did Sasuke's movements. The ghosting had been replaced by full out touching as he traced every curve. 'Stop it Sakura. Don't be paranoid. Sasuke knows that you aren't ready for this type of thing,' _she reminded herself as she felt goosebumps rising upon her skin.

"_Hey Sasuke," she muttered, knowing that he could hear. _

"_Mmm?" he replied, never slowing their pace. _

"_Do you mind if we go get something to drink? I'm slightly thirsty," she continued, praying he wouldn't take the gesture as a misunderstanding._

"_Of course," he stated without hesitation as the pair left the floor, re-locating themselves at the bar. _

"_What so you want?" Sasuke asked as the bartender reached them. _

"_Anything non-alcoholic," the emerald-eyed teen replied, sending the obsidian-eyed man a grateful smile in return. 'Maybe he just wants me for me,' she thought happily, removing her gaze from Sasuke long enough to observe her surroundings. _

'_It's actually pretty decently decorated,' she nodded in approval, 'Not as sleezy as I thought.' _

"_Sakura? Sasuke?" _

_Sakura cringed. 'Does Ino have to be here?' she inwardly groaned upon hearing the annoyingly high pitched squeal of her once best-friend Ino Yamanaka. 'Why on tonight of all nights?' _

"_Hey Ino," she politely greeted as the blonde decided to seat herself on the empty stool beside Sakura. Sasuke merely offered a tentative wave in response. _

'_I know she still likes Sasuke,' Sakura winced at the thought, knowing she would have to be on her guard that night. 'Especially with all this drinking and dancing. Things are bound to get wild.' _

_With a silent groan Sakura gently placed her head upon the counter, 'I shouldn't have done that, this counter is most probably filthy.' _

"_Sakura!" _

_With another silent groan, Sakura removed her head from the counter and looked up at the blonde haired cheerleader. "What now Ino?" _

"_What are you having to drink?" _

"_Something non-alcoholic," Sakura replied, knowing Ino was about to relapse in shock from that simple statement. _

"_What do you mean non-alcoholic? Wait right here, I'm so going to whip you up something!" and with that, the blue eyed cheerleader left in the direction of the other side of the bar. _

"_Why me?" Sakura moaned, turning to face Sasuke who had just taken a long gulp of the drink he had in his hands. _

"_She's just… Ino," he replied, taking another swig of the liquid. _

"_What are you drinking Sasuke?" Sakura curiously questioned, observing the vibrant blue liquid that resided in his glass. _

"_Wanna try some?" Sasuke asked, trademark smirk evident on his lips. With a nod, Sakura gingerly lifted the liquid to her lips before swallowing some._

_She recoiled in disgust. "Ew, it burns your throat," she stated, hastily placing the glass back down. "How can you even drink stuff like that Sasuke?" _

"_Very easily," he replied, proving his point by downing the glass. _

"_I'm back!"  
_

_Sakura turned, seeing that Ino had indeed returned. 'Why does whatever is in those glasses look like they are poisonous?' Sakura asked herself, nervously eyeing the contents. _

_"And I added a little something special for you Sakura!" Ino stated mischievously as she handed the pink haired girl the drink, a smirk crossing her lips as Sakura stared suspiciously. _

"_Thanks I guess…" and with that, Sakura brought the glass to her lips and taking a sip of the contents._

_----_

_The music was pounding. _

_The dance-floor was packed. _

_And Sakura Haruno felt as if she was going to burst from euphoria. _

_She snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the dark haired Uchiha closer as she felt his arms gathering around her waist. She giggled and responded by kissing him, rough and quickly. _

'_Whatever that little something special thing Ino is awesome! I feel so amazing!' she thought, feelings unlimited laughter escape her mouth. _

"_You sure are happy," Sasuke whispered, placing his lips directly by her ear. _

"_And you sure are sexy when you do that," she replied with yet another giggle as she felt Sasuke begin to bite and nip at her earlobe. _

"_Really?" Sasuke queried, "I think I can be even sexier if I do this." Before Sakura could react, Sasuke had already captured her lips in a passionate lip-lock and he wasn't willing to release anytime soon. _

_Yet, she found herself responding, or whatever that little something special responding to him. She felt things she had never felt before, but one thing was evident. She wanted Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Sasuke purred, as if sensing her lustful desire. _

"_I though you'd never ask." _

_With that, Sasuke grabbed her hand, leading her off the dance-floor and out the club, his house the destination. _

_---_

Sakura shot up from her position.

With widened eyes and harsh breathing she tried to compose herself, finding it futile as her body trembled, the sweat causing her skin to glisten.

'_I remember what happened that night,' _she thought, shock numbing her entire being. _'Sasuke and I… we… we… we slept together!' _

With a muffled cry she let the tears fall, not caring as they soaked the thin summer sheet that blanketed her body. _'It was both of us. Not just me. Not just him. It was both of us!' _with a wail she tried to control her shaking frame but to no avail, it seemed as if all bodily functions had become limp.

'_Why? Why? Ino! How could you have done that to me? I thought we were…' _

"Friends."

She said the last of thought aloud, knowing no-one would be-able to hear her. _'We are on the same team aren't we? I know we both like Sasuke but I thought I could trust you! Why did you drug me Ino?' _she demanded within her mind, feeling as if her emotions were spinning out of control.

Her body was trembling, shaking as she composed herself, fighting the tears that still wanted to fall, the tears that needed to fall. _'Do I even have any real friends? Ino and Sasuke are all I have…' _

'_Was Sasuke part of it all? Did he tell Ino to do it so he could have my body?' _It was one of the many questions she asked herself that night.

'_I'm praying to anyone that will hear my prayer.' _She folded her hands together, initiating a stance she had seen from Christian churchgoers. _'Please let tomorrow be a better day.' _

----

With a sigh Sakura fumbled for the house-keys she had within the pockets of her bag. _'I just want to go and flop onto my bed,' _she thought as she found the stray set of keys.

'_School was hell. Ino was all over me, asking what had happened when Sasuke and I left the club! Then I couldn't even tell Sasuke about the baby. His baby.' _With another sigh she closed the door behind her after stepping into her house.

'_Something is wrong,' _she immediately tensed, sensing a loom aura circling the house. _'Did someone break in?'_

"Sakura. Kitchen. Now."

'_Well I'm about to find out, but mom sounds pretty angry… Did I do anything wrong of late?' _

With tentative steps, Sakura reached the kitchen. Her mother was seated at the kitchen table and she definitely did not look calm and placid. _'Oh crap. Something is majorly wrong.' _

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Sakura," her mother bluntly stated, still not meeting her questioning gaze. "What is this?"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the small device in her mother's grasp. _'It's the first pregnancy test I used!' _Fear and anxiety numbed her senses. _'How could I have forgotten to get rid of the damn thing?' _

"Mom," she tried to formulate a sentence, but it was obviously not working.

"Don't you dare tell me you can explain Sakura! Do you know what this is?" Ms. Haruno demanded, slamming her clenched fist upon the seemingly-innocent kitchen table.

Sakura nodded.

"No! You don't!" Ms. Haruno yelled, causing her daughter to flinch violently.

"This is shame Sakura! You have brought shame on my family!"

Guilt replaced the fear and anxiety as her mother's words repeated themselves. _'She's right. I have shamed the entire family,' _and with that thought, she fell to her knees, hot tears soaking the ground below.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, barely audible but she knew her mom would hear.

"I don't want excuses Sakura, in fact I don't want you here Sakura."

Her mother's statement numbed her. _'She doesn't want me?' _

"I will not have a daughter that shames the family living with me!" Ms. Haruno screamed, throwing the pregnancy test to the ground, shattering it in half. "I don't want you close to me Sakura."

"But mom! You can't throw me out! Where will I live?" she managed to articulate.

"I don't know. I'll find something but for now, just get out my sight!"

Sakura hurriedly obeyed, scrambling from her kneeled position and racing to the confines of her bedroom.

She could hear her mother cursing in the background, obviously making her way to the phone in order to get a place for her pregnant daughter to stay.

'_I thought life would get better.' _

'_I thought destiny had already screwed with me, then why?' _

'_WHY?!'_

_

* * *

_

**There we go, and chapter 1 is done! Yay! I'm happy that it is done because then I can move onto the next! Whee! I'm really liking this story so it's going to my baby for some time until I have update my other stories! (Which is actually soon!) Thanks again for those who reviewed! I know NaruSaku isn't as popular as SasuSaku or NaruHina but to me this couple just makes the most sense, and I do love those other two but NaruSaku is just my favorite! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and that Sasuke is the dad... It just opens up doors for me in the story so please bear with it! I'm sorry if Sasuke was OOC. I just needed him to be like that for now, but I promise he'll return to normal soon! **

**Sorry for the long AN! **

**Lorelock! (Please review!)  
**


	3. Chapter 2, Maybe

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed! It really makes my day, and it makes me happy to know that people enjoy what I write :) I'm also glad that people are giving NaruSaku a chance, I mean SasuSaku has an immense popularity rating, along with NaruHina but hopefully it will continue to grow! Then Minato and Kushina are alive in my story because I just adore Minato-sama! He's one smexy blonde beast :)**

**Chapter 2 – Maybe**

Sakura idly watched as the ground below retreated in size as the plane descended into the sky. _'Meaning that my home is just getting further and further away. My ex-home,' _Sakura fought the tears that willed her to let them fall. _'No I can't. I just can't. I thought I had told myself that I this is happening and that's theres nothing I can do about it.' _

It had been a week since her mother had told her that she was moving, and it had only been a since she had been told of with whom she would be living with.

'_Tsunade. My mom that she is related to me in some odd way and that she was more than willing to take me in. I guess I should be grateful but I can't help but think that I'd rather be at home.' _

She hadn't been able to tell anyone of her predicament. It was just too hard and she especially couldn't have told Sasuke about the baby, she would rather have him not know than reject her. She hadn't told Ino because Ino would probably spread it around the entire school.

'_On Monday, nobody will see me ever again. I wonder if they'll wonder where I've gone or if they'll just forget about me? Will Sasuke just forget about me?' _the thought caused her lip to tremble dangerously. _'I don't want Sasuke to forget me because I… I think that I love Sasuke.'_

'_I know that it sounds absurd but I really think I love Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe that's why I don't feel ashamed to be carrying his baby. Now I'll always have something of him with me.'_

The thought did bring a grin to her lips, small as it was. _'I wonder what my baby's gender will be?' _The thought surprised her. For the entire week she had been dreading, cursing the baby and yet now, here she was, asking the unborn infant's gender.

'_Maybe I do have some sort of material instinct after all,' _she mused, leaning into her seat. The flight to Konoha, where Tsunade lived, was short, a mere two hours.

'_Konoha… It's a small town isn't it? Just like a suburb? Mom said that it's very quaint. I wonder if people there would judge me because of my baby?' _This was not the first time she had asked that question. _'I mean, if it's small then doesn't everyone know everyone's business?' _

'_I don't think I'm looking forward to being the town gossip. My poor baby will always be frowned upon if that were to happen.' _Pause. _'Look at me, calling it 'my baby'. I thought I really was going to resent this child. I really thought I might have even had an abortion.' _

She shook her head, her short, pink locks flying. _'I don't want to even think of them touching my baby in that way. I will never let them harm my little him or her. I guess I really do have a maternal instinct don't I?' _A small grin touched her lips, _'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all. I mean I'm not looking forward to morning sickness, unnatural cravings, enlarged stomach and frequent bathroom breaks…' _

Abandoning her thoughts for the moment, she tilted her head slightly, just enough to be-able to see the view outside. "Wow," she breathlessly muttered.

'_It's so beautiful! We're so high, high enough to see everything.' _Cars and trees were merely dots from her vantage point and humans weren't even visible. She could clearly make out each house and their property. She could see the different coloured fields and the odd dam or two. _'Definitely a high from going on a plane.' _

'_Hmm. I wonder if there are any people my age in Konoha?' _she asked herself, thoughts once again drifting to her current predicament.

'_I'm sure there will be someone I can be-friend. I don't think that only old people will live in Konoha. Surely there will be someone I can talk to.' _With a yawn she turned her gaze from the window.

'_I didn't get much sleep last night. I really am quite tired…' _with that thought her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a pleasant slumber…

----

'_Take a right when you get to the baggage sign. You should then come to the collection area, where I'll be-able to find you – Tsunade.' _

Sakura stared down at the simple note, noting the slightly messy yet legible handwriting. With a sigh, she scanned the airport, _'How is it possible to get lost in a place like this?' _

The airport was small, considering that she did live in a metropolis. _'Well I guess it's the thought that counts after all…' _with a nod of her head, she followed the instructions on the page given, observing the airport as she did. _'You never know when I might want to leave, or when I will leave because my mother will realize that all those things she said aren't true…' _

Wiping a wistful tear from her eye she walked forward purposefully, determination evident on her face. _'Now I've just got to turn right,' _she thought as the 'baggage sign' came into view.

'_Wow, so many people!' _The number of people waiting about the small airport astounded her. Yet what astounded her more was the fact that 90% of the people were taller than her. _'Great… I don't even know what Tsunade looks like! How does she even know what I look like?' _Sakura began to panic, as the realization of her situation sunk in.

'_I don't know where I am. I don't know what Tsunade looks like and I don't know any of the people around me. Some random person could rape me at this point in time, claiming to be Tsunade. Oh wait, I'm already pregnant, raping me won't get anything done… except a disease of some sort.' _

'_This is still just perfect. Why did I go to that club with Sasuke? Why did I drink whatever Ino gave me? I'm such a foo-, _

But Sakura's ramblings were interrupted as she felt hands grab her waist and a body push itself against her own, along with a series of breath shortage. "Welcome to Konoha Sakura!"

"Tsunade?" she squeaked, feeling herself suffocating.

"The one and only," Tsunade released Sakura from the death-grip, and turned the young pink haired teen to face her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"You've grown since I last saw you, and you've definitely filled out," she commented with a sly grin. "And you've finally cut those long pink locks of yours!"

"Filled out?" Sakura repeated in awe and shock. _'Isn't she supposed to be in her fifties? She looks like a thirty year old! I mean just look at her!' _Tsunade's blond locks were tied in two ponies that lay next to each other on her back, and two side bangs lay by her face. A small blue triangle (what she guessed) tattoo adorned her forehead and her chocolate eyes shone with youth. Her outfit just seemed to provoke Sakura's shock even more as it was not what a typical fifty year old would wear.

"You finally look like a woman. You have a decent chest now-days!" The sentence caused a tinge of red to develop on Sakura's cheeks.

"Thank you… I guess?" she asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"It's a pleasure! And I guess we should get going, I'm sure you want to see your new house," Tsunade said with a smile as she began leading Sakura outside by grabbing onto her wrist.

"Your mom said that she'd deliver more of your stuff later in the week, so you only needed to pack for a few days right?"

Sakura nodded, confused at the statement.

"Then why does it look like you packed for a month?" the blonde asked, referring to Sakura's enlarged suitcase.

"I'm a girl, I need my stuff. Besides I wasn't sure what my mom would do with some of my stuff so I brought as much as I could with," Sakura admitted, somewhat bashfully.

Tsunade placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, "It's alright. I'm sure everything will get here."

With a nod Sakura smiled, _'I'm really taking a liking to Tsunade.' _

----

The drive to Tsunade's home was silent and uneventful; neither really knew what to say to the other. _'Maybe I should ask her if there is anyone my age around.' _She decided it would be a plausible question to ask.

"Tsunade…"

"Um?"

"Is there anyone my age around where you live?"

"Ah yes! In fact, they live right next door," Tsunade broke her concentration from the road to send Sakura a smile. "Minato and Kushina Namikaze, along with their eighteen year old son, Naruto."

"Really?"

"Although Minato and Kushina act like eighteen year olds. Sometimes it seems that Naruto is more mature than his own parents, but not much. Yet they are a very loving couple and Naruto is slightly childish but with a good heart."

"I'm glad, I'll have someone to talk to," Sakura mumbled, looking forward for the opportunity to meet the Namikaze's.

"Ah, I'm sure you will like them. Maybe Kushina can even help you with your child. You should have seen her when she was pregnant with Naruto… Not to mention Minato kept on grinning like a fool with no tomorrow…" Tsunade stopped, feeling the aura that seemed to surround Sakura at the conversation.

"I'm sure she will be."

For the rest of the drive, neither spoke, despite the fact that the silent tension was suffocating both.

----

"Welcome to my house, Sakura."

'_This is more than just a simple house as Tsunade explained it, this is huge!' _The two –storey house stood before her, cozy and inviting.

"I'm a doctor, gotta use my money for something other than the occasional gambling," Tsunade stated, noticing the awed expression on Sakura's face.

'_Occasional gambling? Do I want my child to grow up with that type of role-model?' _Sakura mentally, yet playfully, scolded herself. _'There I go again, thinking of my unborn baby again!' _she resisted the urge to giggle as she looked forward, noting how Tsunade was beckoning her to follow her into the house.

'_Maybe life won't be as bad as I thought here… maybe…' _she thought with a sigh as she walked towards Tsunade, approval evident in her movements.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems Sakura is getting over with her depression so soon, she isn't, she's just developing her maternal instinct. All woman have it and she's come to terms with it. Then I'm sorry she said she loved Sasuke but it's important for the story! **

**Next chapter Naruto-kun comes into the story! Yay! Plus there is a NaruSaku moment =P **

**Lorelock  
**


	4. Chapter 3, Advantage

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! I mean eight in one chapter is absolutely, positively amazing! I'm really glad you guys like my little idea :) Now here, since Naruto makes his appearance in this chapter I just wanted to warn you that he's at the phase where he is beginning to look like Minato, okay? So just imagine him slightly older and with more Minato-like hair :) Also a question, does Naruto call Tsunade, Tsunade no baa-chan or Tsunade-baa-chan... I can never tell...  
**

**Chapter 3 – Advantage**

Morning sickness was not something Sakura enjoyed.

'_Haven't I already puked out my guts by now?' _she asked herself as she sat, hunched over the toilet, waiting for her stomach to churn once again. _'Wait, I think I've even puked out my stomach.' _With that thought, she felt the thick liquid ascending through her throat. _'Not again,' _she groaned before tilting her face.

"Still not over?" Tsunade, who had just stepped into the bathroom, queried. _'I do feel for her. She has been sitting there for more than fifteen minutes now,' _Tsunade shook her head and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure it will end soon Sakura."

Sakura merely moaned in response as she leaned over and flushed the toilet, sending the contents of her stomach to who knows where. _'I really hope that it's over. Please let it be over,' _Sakura complained as she attempted to stand, finding that she was unstable and that her entire frame was trembling.

"This is the second time this week," Tsunade muttered as she reached out to enable Sakura to balance. _'She only arrived three days ago and yet in all my years of being a doctor, I've never seen it this bad.' _She shook her head, _'Well it's not as if I would know, is it?' _

"How long does morning sickness last?" Sakura croaked, her throat burning. _'This is only the second time yet I feel so crappy. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this.' _

"It depends, with some woman it can last their entire pregnancy."

"Entire pregnancy?" Sakura repeated before moaning in despair. _'Why me?' _she questioned. _'Why did I have to go with Sasuke to that damn club? Why did I allow Ino to mix me that drink?' _With a disgruntled cry her knees buckled, sending her spiraling towards the tiled floor.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she too dropped to her knees and took the wailing Sakura in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay Sakura. I'm sure it won't be throughout your entire pregnancy."

"Th… at's… n…ot… it," Sakura replied, barely articulating her sentence. "I… do…n't… wann…a be… preg… na…nt."

Tsunade sighed, "We all make mistakes Sakura."

"This is a big mistake," the teen replied, trying in vain to end her seemingly endless stream of tears. "It wasn't even my fault."

"That's life, we have to live with it," Tsunade stated, pulling Sakura closer. "You should rest now. You weren't able to sleep last night and I know it."

"I gue…" but Sakura never did finish her sentence as her emerald eyes shut, sending her into 'dreamland'…

----

With a start, Sakura shot from bed, her bangs stuck to her sweat-drenched face. Her body was trembling as she slowly brought her quivering hands to her face. _'I was taken advantage of.' _

----

_It was heated between the two moving bodies as they hungrily touched one another, desperately wanting to leave no inch of flesh untouched. _

_Sakura allowed a deep moan to escape her mouth as Sasuke hit a sensitive spot. Her body was craving this, her body wanted this and her body needed this. Yet her mind seemed to react differently. _

'_Stop. Please stop Sasuke. I don't want this but I can't fight you, I can't get you to stop.' It felt as if she had a mental block, as if something was preventing her mind to communicate with her mouth. 'That damn Ino. She must have placed some drug in my drink.' _

_Sasuke lifted Sakura, never breaking the passionate lip-lock they shared and slowly carried her to the privacy of his room. Both knew of his intentions. _

'_I don't want to do this,' Sakura cried within her mind. 'Stop. Just listen to me body. Damnit! Listen to me!' she wailed, praying to make contact with her seemingly non-responsive body. _

_Yet, her effort was in vain as she found her body unresponsive just as was moments prior. 'STOP!' she screamed as Sasuke lowered her body onto the dark blue sheets of his bed. 'Just STOP!' she screamed again, willing to try and do anything in order for her body to listen. _

'_No...' she stated futilely, realizing that despite her efforts, she was unable to do anything about the current circumstance. _

_Slowly, Sasuke undid the clasp that held her bra to her body, and Sakura knew that tonight would be the night she unwillingly lost her virginity. _

_----_

'_It wasn't my fault,' _Sakura thought, clearly in shock as she pulled at her bangs, wide-eyed and tears streaming.

Slowly, she rose from bed, finding her muscles weak. Yet she continued to walk forward, using all she could to keep her balance, even throwing herself against a wall.

'_I was taken advantage of,' _she thought, her objective becoming clear as she stumbled down the stairs, barely catching herself before falling.

'_It could be called rape.' _Grabbing onto the wooden doorframe, she managed to catch herself from hitting the ground. She turned her gaze from the ground, only to find that she was where she wanted, the kitchen.

With ginger, tentative steps she somehow managed to reach the kitchen drawers. With ragged and irregular steps, she somehow opened the drawer she needed.

'_Thousands of gothic/emo kids can't be wrong,' _she thought as she began to dig within the contents of the drawer before wrapping her paling fingers around the handle of a knife.

She wasn't sure how sharp the knife was, or even how huge the blade was yet she didn't care. _'I wanna feel good again. I wanna just get rid of this pain, this frustration, this anger.' _

She positioned the blade mere inches from her exposed wrist. _'In a few seconds it will all be good. I'll feel happy, I'll be-able to forget the pain, the frustration and the anger.' _With that thought, she closed her emerald orbs and lowered the knife until she felt the sharpened edge against the delicate flesh of her wrist.

"Don't."

The voice shocked her as the knife clattered to the ground, her eyes now fully opened. Whipping her body, she turned to face the owner of the voice, fear evident in her expression.

Yet there in the wooden doorframe of the kitchen stood a boy, barely a year older than herself. His blonde locks spiked out at different angles as some hang in his face as a fringe and two other bangs ran down the side of his face. A pair of cerulean eyes seemed to stare through her very soul. Three whisker-like indents graced each cheek respectively.

"I… I… I…" Sakura whispered before collapsing to the ground, mere inches from the fallen blade. _'Wait did I almost do?' _she queried as fresh tears flowed freely.

Then, as if she had placed a jacket on, an amazing warmth embraced her trembling frame. _'This smell is soothing,' _she noted as she began to feel… secure. _'What is this?' _she questioned as she felt whatever was embraced her, tighten their grip so that she now lay securely in their grasp.

Looking up, she found that same pair of cerulean eyes kindly gazing down at her. With a quick nod of her head, she buried her face deeply into the boy's chest, tears once again flowing, this time into the soft material of the shirt the boy wore.

She felt the boy's grip tighten once more, the warmth and the security increasing to a point that it filled each limb and vein of her body. _'This embrace is something I've never felt before,' _she concluded as her frame relaxed, melting into the boy's protective grasp.

"Please don't let go," she silently pleaded to the boy, her voice barely audible but she knew he understood as he responded by placing his chin upon her head, stroking her back soothingly and comfortingly.

"I won't," he replied, his voice causing an involuntary shiver to relapse throughout Sakura's being.

A peaceful silence enveloped the pair as Sakura's tears slowly stopped, warmth replacing them. "I'm sorry I soaked your shirt," she admitted, not willing to gaze at the boy's response.

"Shh, it's nothing, really." He replied, softly and gently.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Me? I'm just Naruto," he happily responded, ghosting his fingers through her pink locks. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto, that's a nice name," she replied, her voice wavering and her consciousness drifting.

"And you?" his voice was scarcely a whisper yet she heard it.

"Sakura…" and with that her body went limp, submitting to the exhaustion that willingly enveloped it.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name," Naruto responded as he felt the pink haired teen relax to the point that she had fallen asleep. _'What possessed a soul such as yours to almost cut yourself?' _

"Naruto? What happened?"

Naruto turned his head, facing a shocked Tsunade who noted the blade on the ground.

"Shh, just let her rest for now," Naruto replied, turning his attention back to Sakura as he gently stood, holding her bridal style.

"I'll take her to her room now Tsunade no baa-chan." Tsunade nodded as she watched the usually energetic blonde carry Sakura as if he were holding a precious treasure that he rather allow himself to get killed before it was harmed.

"Naruto," she whispered as he reached the stairs.

"Thank you."

* * *

**... And Naruto saves the day! Well there's the NaruSaku moment you've all been waiting for, but don't worry, there's more where that came from :) Also I'm not emo or goth, I just have an emo friend and thats what she does when she becomes insanely depressed and stuff... I hope I didn't insult anyone or anything and if I did, I'm really sorry! Also Sakura and Naruto aren't going to begin a serious relationship after this, what would be the point in that? But I've got the next chapter written out so I'll post as soon as I can but let's see if we can rock up eight amazing reviews again! **

**Lorelock  
**


	5. Chapter 4, Friends?

**Heya! First off I just want to say thanks again to all those who reviewed! If I didn't send a review reply then just poke me okay? Also then I want to say thanks to all those who put me on Author Alert, Story Alert and who put this on their favorites :) Although I do have on request, do you think more of these types of NaruSaku AU's should exist? Well anyway, here's the next chapter and I do hope you enjoy it! Oh wait, Minato and Kushina are in this chapter :) This is just my interpretation of their personalities so I'm sorry if they aren't how you imagined! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story! (Sadly, otherwise Minato wouldn't have died and we would all know where Kushina is)  
**

**Chapter 4–Friends?**

Sakura groaned.

'_Where am I?' _Slowly, she opened an emerald eye, finding that the sun no longer shone beyond her window. In its place was the moon, illuminating Konoha in an almost eerie silvered glow.

With yet another groan, she pushed herself from bed and steadily made her way to the closed door, pushing it open with little effort. Frowning, she could make out the voices of more than one person. _'I didn't know Tsunade had guests.' _

With tentative steps, she cautiously descended down the carpet-clad steps and peaked into the living room, the source of the voices.

Her emerald eyes widened slightly, Tsunade was there, yet sitting on the couch opposite her was a young couple. The man had messy blonde locks that fell over his forehead with some coming down the sides of his face. Sapphire eyes opened and closed as he laughed. He was dressed modestly, a pair of jeans, sneakers and a snugly fitting shirt.

The woman was what Sakura considered to be beautiful. Her long, reddish-brown locks were loosely slung over her shoulder. Her green-blue eyes shone with radiance as she too laughed. She was, like the man, dressed modestly. Black pants adorned her long legs and a tight white, button-up shirt hugged her upper body and a black under-bust corset came over that.

Yet she failed to notice one person and upon seeing him, Sakura's eyes widened to an even larger state. "Naruto…" she whispered, noticing the whisker-like indents upon his cheeks. Flashes of hours prior came into her mind and the memory replayed itself within her mind. _'I can still remember his smell, and the feeling that came as he wrapped his arms around me.' _She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember the sensation.

"… I think I'm going to go and check-up on Sakura, she's been out for quite some time." Tsunade's voice awoke the teen from her memories as she decided to make her appearance.

"That won't be necessary," she sheepishly announced, bravely venturing into the living room with a slight tinge of colouring adorning her cheeks. _'I should have checked my appearance before coming down,' _she told herself, mentally slapping herself for forgetting such a simple task.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked, standing from her seated position and gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Concern was evident in the woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine, my stomach hasn't churned yet," Sakura reassured, sending Tsunade a small smile. "Well I haven't eaten anything so I guess it doesn't have a reason to."

"Well then I'd like to introduce you to our guests," Tsunade spoke before turning to face the now standing guests.

"The first blonde in the jeans is Minato Namikaze and then his wife Kushina," the couple eagerly each held out a hand, while their others remained intertwined with each other's other hand. Sakura found the gesture very sweet.

"And this is my somehow related, but glad we are niece, Sakura Haruno," Tsunade introduced as Sakura shook Minato and Kushina's hands respectively.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Sakura said politely, grinning at the obviously love-struck couple.

"As we are to meet you Sakura, Tsunade has told us much about you in this past hour," Kushina replied with a heartfelt smile. Kushina's voice was soft and feminine yet Sakura could see that the woman could be anything but at times, the mischievous grin that replaced the smile told her all.

"I'm glad we can finally meet so you so Tsunade can stop ranting on," Minato slyly teased, directing the grin at Tsunade.

"You had better check your food tonight," Tsunade mock threatened with a half-hearted punch on his shoulder, at which he faked injury.

Kushina simply rolled her green-blue eyes at the pair before playfully shoving Minato, "Stop fooling around, poor Sakura is standing there looking at you as if you've grown a second head."

"Have I?" Minato joked, faking surprised as he felt around his neck. "I don't feel anything…" he rambled before sending Kushina an amused smirk.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the couple's antics. _'I think I'm going to get along with them,' _she felt she could trust them, since it seemed they had no other interest but each other. _'They'll be too interested in one another to notice me and my feelings. Exactly what I want for now.' _Shaking her head, she turned her gaze from the couple, only to lock gazes with another pair of eyes. A very familiar pair of cerulean eyes.

Tsunade seemed to notice this and hurriedly spoke, "And this is the second blonde, their son, Naruto, Sakura."

"I know," she whispered, unwilling to break the contact. "From earlier," she spoke softly, her voice barely audible yet Minato and Kushina seemed oblivious as they buried themselves in each other. Only Tsunade noted the tension.

"Yes," she stated, _'Naruto hasn't spoken yet, he's usually chatting non-stop.' _Tsunade shook her head, taking another glance at the eye-locked pair.

"It's nice to formerly meet you, Sakura-chan."

'_Wrong, no need to be worried,' _Tsunade thought as a mischievous smirk crossed Naruto's lips.

"Sakura-chan?" the pink haired teen repeated, seemingly in shock.

"What?!" she raised her voice, breaking the eye-contact between the two.

Tsunade shook her head, _'Looks like the beginning of a new friendship.'_

'_Hopefully.' _

----

Dinner was filled with conversation, starting with Minato checking his food as Tsunade suggested. This earned a round of laughter from those at the table as he found nothing. Then since it was Friday, the next topic was what the weekend would bring.

Few questions were directed at Sakura, and those that were, were easily answerable. Kushina had gracefully asked if Sakura planned to attend Konoha High, the very same school Naruto was in and she had replied with a polite nod.

Naruto had then gone on to ask what age she was, which she replied, "Seventeen." Yet this only brought a pool of guilt and shame to her stomach. _'I'm a pregnant seventeen year old to be exact. Awesome, isn't it?' _

_---- _

"I'll do the dishes tonight Tsunade," Sakura stated as she noted that everyone had eaten to capacity, even herself who had begun eating increased amounts.

"Naruto will join you, he needs to since tonight is his turn to wash the dishes," Minato remarked, sending his son a playful grin.

"But dad, I thought since we were at Tsunade no baa-chan's house I wouldn't have to," Naruto whined, looking to his mother for support.

"Not this time Naruto, you've skipped out on washing the dishes too many times to count," she replied, smiling as Minato placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Now go."

"I'm going," Naruto sighed in defeat as he followed Sakura to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Tsunade called over her shoulder as they pair disappeared into the kitchen. She then returned her attention to Minato and Kushina who seemed to be deep within their thoughts.

"She here visiting?" Minato queried, and Tsunade knew exactly to whom he was referring.

"More like living," the elder woman replied, her gaze on the table-cloth below. "Her mother has sort of disowned her."

"What?" Kushina demanded. Tsunade winced, she knew how Kushina loved children, especially Naruto and to her disowning a child was an unthinkable crime.

"You know that Mizuki Haruno never planned on having children. Sakura was unplanned and spontaneous. The only thing that made her have Sakura was her husband, Ryoko Haruno. But Ryoko died a few years back and Mizuki was left with Sakura," Tsunade grimly replied.

"Then about a week ago, Mizuki phoned me, demanding me to take Sakura in because Sakura was pregnant."

"What?" This time it was Minato's turn to be surprised. As much as he loved and adored Kushina, he had refused to sleep with her until they had walked down the aisle. (Not that she had prompted him to sleep with her, they had both made the decision)

"Not by choice. Apparently, but Sakura has refused to tell me the story and she avoids the subject completely. Leading me to believe one thing," Tsunade continued, not really wanting to disclose her opinion.

"She was raped?" Minato finished, looking at the chocolate eyed woman expectantly.

"More like taken advantage of. I believe that because Sakura isn't the type of girl to flaunt herself and be raped from stupid decisions."

"She must feel ashamed," Kushina stated, idly fingering a strand of reddish-brown hair. "I would be too, but she has no reason to if she was raped."

"That's why I believe she was taken advantage of, otherwise I'm sure she would have told someone of what happened that night," Tsunade said, sighing as the words left her lips.

"Only time will tell," Minato mumbled, pulling Kushina closer to his body.

----

"You really don't like doing chores do you?" Sakura asked the blonde haired teen as she passed him a soapy dish. They hadn't spoken since they had entered the kitchen and the silence was unnerving.

"Not really, that's why I always have some excuse to keep me from them," Naruto replied, trademark grin across his features. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"You have a nice laugh," Naruto remarked, causing a light tint of pink to shade Sakura's cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled, staring down at the soapy dishwater under her. _'You can't Sakura. Look at your past experiences with people,' _her mind remarked, creating inner turmoil.

The pair once again relapsed into silence as they continued their routine of Sakura washing a dish and Naruto rinsing and drying said dish.

Finally Sakura couldn't take it. "About earlier…" she began, shamefully blushing.

"What about earlier?" Naruto asked, seemingly oblivious.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's expression dropped as he glanced at the pink haired teen. Her gaze was directed on the dishes below but he could see that she was inching to meet his questioning cerulean eyes.

"What are you sorry for? There is nothing to be sorry for," he solemnly replied.

"But I… I…" yet Naruto interrupted her speech by placing a hand on her delicate shoulder, forcing her to meet his gaze.

She looked up to see nothing but warmth and kindness within his eyes and it was all she could do to keep herself from begging him to hold her again so that she could feel the same she saw.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing," he warmly replied, sending her a smile in the process.

"So can we begin over?" she queried, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze," he stated, holding out a muscular hand.

"Sakura Haruno," she replied, grasping his hand and smiling.

"Pleased to meet you Sakura," Naruto responded before the pair went back to the dishes, finding that they were almost finished.

It was then that a mischievous idea popped into the blonde's mind. With a smirk he scooped a handful of sudsy bubbles and threw it, Sakura his target.

The bubbles reached their target and Sakura's face grew in shock as the gentle suds landed upon her face. With wide eyes she turned to Naruto, only to find a teasing grin on his face.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"Nothing, just messing with a friend," he replied, grin growing.

'_Friend?' _Sakura thought before an evil plan formed in her mind. "Fine then," and before Naruto could react his face was assaulted by a wad of bubbles.

Sakura couldn't contain her laughter as the boy stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"You're on," Naruto remarked before the bubble war began.

----

"I wonder what Naruto and Sakura are doing, they should have been finished by now…" Kushina stated as she gazed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Should we go check up on them?" Minato asked, playful grin growing along his lips.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked as they raised themselves from their seated positions and snuck towards the kitchen, surprised to hear laughter emerging from the tile-clad room.

Smiles developed on Tsunade, Minato and Kushina's faces as they laid eyes upon the playing pair. Both were covered in a considerable amount of bubbles but that didn't seem to stop them.

"Think they'll be friends?" Minato asked despite the fact that it was a rhetorical question.

Tsunade never the less answered,

"I'm sure they'll be _good _friends."

* * *

**Well there you go! They are finally friends :) (Wonder how long that will last...) I hoped you liked this chapter! I've got the next one written out so I'll try and post it ASAP! **

**Love**

**Lorelock  
**


	6. Chapter 5, Dattebayo

**This is definitely my favorite chapter so far and you'll soon find out :) Aw I just want to thanks so much to all who reviewed (again :) I mean, for me to get nine reviews for once chapter is amazing! So really, really thanks! Also to those 'silent readers' and those who put me and this story on alerts and favorites. So I guess this chapter is dedicated to all of you then? Well here's hoping you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places mentioned in this story... sadly.  
**

**Chapter 5 – Dattebayo**

"Welcome Naruto-kun!" the owner of Ichiruki Ramen greeted as the blonde haired boy came into view. Yet he was not alone, at his side was a pink haired and emerald eyed woman, her gaze downward.

"Evening," Naruto called in response, usual trademark grin plastered upon his lips. _'Well it is past midnight, so won't it be morning?' _he questioned, motioning Sakura to join him by settling on the seat next to him. She did so, albeit hesitantly.

Sakura nodded at the owner of Ichiruki, who in return politely waved. "Who's this Naruto-kun?" he queried. He then frowned, "You and Hinata-chan didn't-, but his concerned statement was interrupted by Naruto's reply.

"No, Hinata-chan and I are fine, this is Sakura-chan. She's new in Konoha," Naruto hastily replied, waving his hands, as if to emphasize this point.

"Is that so?" the owner mused, "She's pretty, you're going to have to watch out for those fan boys."

Sakura's cheeks reddened, "I… wi…ll," she stammered in reply. _'Why did I have to have a late night ramen craving? Why did this have to be the only place that serves ramen at midnight and why did Naruto come with? Oh wait, he's the one that lead me here…' _she sighed, fixing her gaze on the menu.

"So what will you have?" the owner asked.

"The usual, and you Sakura-chan," Naruto replied before men turned to Sakura, waiting.

"Just the miso ramen please," she sheepishly stated, blush deepening. _'Could they stop staring?' _she begged, pleaded feeling an involuntary shiver cascade down her back from her unease.

"Coming right up," and much to Sakura's relief, the owner vanished, albeit only further into the store.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Naruto," Sakura said after a brief moment of silence between them.

"It's a pleasure, Sakura-chan," he replied, "I felt like some ramen anyway." He quickly shrugged it off. "Ramen has become my staple diet."

"Really?" Sakura questioned, furrowing her brows. "I'm never really a fan of ramen; I just have a weird craving all of a sudden." _'Oh right, don't you get food cravings in pregnancy?' _

"How could you not be?" he seemed shocked, "My parents are also huge ramen lovers so I guess it kinda runs in the family," he then sheepishly remarked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Family eh?" Sakura mused softly, a forlorn expression clearly evident in her features. _'Will my baby and I ever be part of a real family?' _she asked herself, her expression dropping into bitterness. _'Which man would want a woman without her virginity and a baby that isn't theirs?' _

'_Maybe I'll be one of those mothers who will do anything for their baby and who will isolate themselves from everything and everyone,' _her expression fell further. _'Well aren't I already becoming one? I mean, I barely feel comfortable around Naruto. How will I feel in large groups, like tomorrow in school?' _

'_What happens if someone finds out? Naruto doesn't even know. I know that my bump won't be showing until the second 'trimester' but after that? I know that summer break is in three months but then? After that, I'll be showing by the time school starts again,' _she groaned in despair. _'Then what will everyone think of me? I can't tell them I got extremely fat over the holidays could I? Would they even believe that? What about Naruto? Will he even believe that?' _

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto queried, noting her facial expression. _'She seems to be deep in thought. Should I even try and break her from her thoughts? Is she worrying about school tomorrow? Well today, but still, she shouldn't. Maybe this is why she was awake, worrying about school…' _

"Hmm, Naruto?" Sakura replied, wistfully breaking her thoughts. _'I'll have to worry about that later, I can't let him get suspicious.' _

"No I was just wondering what you were thinking about…" he said, waiting for her reply.

"Just school tomorrow," she unwillingly stated, "I don't know what to expect."

"You don't have to worry," Naruto reassured her, confidently. "How about tomorrow morning we leave early and I'll show you around?"

Sakura nodded, "Thanks Naruto, I'd appreciate that."

"Then I guess we should get back after eating otherwise neither of us is going to be willing to get up," Naruto said, grin spread across his face.

"I suppose so," she replied, returning the grin as the Ichiruki owner placed the bowls of steaming ramen before them.

----

"It was very sweet Naruto, to take me to go and get ramen," Sakura somewhat bashfully stated as the pair walked through the silent streets of Konoha. _'It must be at least one… Surely he's tired.' _

"It's nothing, besides, I'm always up for some ramen," he replied, reassuring her somewhat.

"I was wondering," Sakura mused, "Why were you up so late?"

"Me? Well I dunno, I guess I just couldn't sleep. It happens…" he said, sighing quietly at the end of his sentence. "Then I saw you sitting on the balcony and I decided to come and join you."

"And that's how we got to Ichiruki, after talking for some time," Sakura continued, recalling the memory. _'I wonder why Tsunade's house was built so close to his, he could basically walk onto my balcony from his room. Well he did have to go through a tree but still.' _

"Hmm, it was worth it wasn't it dattebayo," immediately Naruto's cheeks flushed red. "I… um… was supposed to have grown out of that… eh… he… he…" he stammered, not daring to meet Sakura's amused gaze.

"I think it's cute," she merely said, giggling after her statement. "Dattebayo…" she repeated, "It really is cute. Besides, it sounds like something you would say."

"I guess… Dattebayo," he sheepishly grinned. "It was hard to stop saying it after each sentence."

"Why did you?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the side as they leisurely strolled along the street, enjoying the soothing silence.

"I went to high school and I didn't want to be a child anymore. Then I got a girlfriend and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her, or her cousin," he admitted. "Although it's good to say it again without feeling too embarrassed."

"Too embarrassed eh?" Sakura teased, playfully slapping his shoulder. "Oh and you mentioned you had a girlfriend, whats she like?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Her dad is a big business man in Konoha so you could call her and her cousin rich. But she's very sweet, and pretty. I think you and her would get along," he said softly. _'Wow, Sakura-chan is really beautiful, the way the light is reflecting off her skin. It makes her glow; seem like an angel of some sort. If I didn't have Hinata-chan I would have definitely wanted to ask her out, become more than just friends.' _

"I… I don't know about that," Sakura whispered, almost whimpering. _'I don't want to get close to so many people, its bad enough that I'm friends with Naruto.' _"I don't really want to get involved with too many people at the moment," she admitted softly.

"Why?"

"I had a bad experience back home so I don't want to get close to too many people right now," she told him, moving her gaze downward.

"Am I one of the people you do want to get close to though, dattebayo?" he asked in a somewhat playful manner as he grinned at her, causing her to smile in response.

"Maybe," she teased, "Just depends on how you play your cards."

'_Hmm, then I'll try my best to play them right Sakura-chan,' _Naruto thought with a sly grin as she stole a glance at Sakura, finding that she was still bathed in a moonlit glow. _'Stop it, think Hinata. Channel Hinata…' _he repeated, using all his willpower to keep him from stealing yet another glance.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

'_Okay now I have a reason to look.' _"Anything," he nodded, taking full in the full opportunity and imprinting the image within his mind.

"How'd you get this… um…'markings' on your face?" she asked, somewhat ashamed. _'I hope it isn't personal.' _

"Oh these?" Naruto remarked, "Bad experience with a fox when I was smaller," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"A fox? How did it do that?" the pinkette asked in awe.

"Long story short, you should never hold a fox in such a position that its claws are close to your face when it is feeding time."

Sakura's eyes widened, "It must have been quite painful."

"Eh… I was screaming the entire way to the hospital. My mom actually thought the thing had scratched an eye out. Oh and my dad was freaking out so much that he almost killed the fox but luckily one of the attendants stopped him before he caused too much damage. Although he did successfully manage to punch the thing once before the attendant pulled him away," he paused, "Needless to say we haven't been back there again."

"Your parents really care for you, don't they?" Sakura whispered, sadness evident in her barely audible tone.

"They do, I couldn't ask for better. Especially since it seems they always act like a newly married couple. People sometimes mistake me as my dad's brother, dattebayo!"

This caused a short euphoria of laughter that was stopped when an elderly couple demanded them to stop from the confines of their bedroom.

"You know, you shouldn't stop saying 'dattebayo', it really lightens the mood," Sakura said in between soft giggle fits.

"But, everybody will start thinking I'm a kid! I mean I'm eighteen…" he mumbled before beginning to ramble in such a manner that Sakura could literally not understand a word he uttered.

"Then how about you only say it when you and I are alone?" she asked, interrupting his series of mindless rambling.

"Really?" he queried in awe, "You won't mind?"

"Why would I have suggested it if I minded?" she rolled her eyes.

"Deal, dattebayo."

----

"Thanks for everything tonight Naruto," Sakura said appreciatively and thankfully once they had ended up back at Tsunade's house.

"It's really nothing Sakura-chan, dattebayo," he replied, causing another quick round of laughter. "But we'd better get to bed, we do have school tomorrow…"

"I know," she sighed before walking up to the front door and leaning against the doorframe, watching Naruto intently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Sakura-chan," he replied, cheeks gaining some colour from her emerald gaze.

"Oi Naruto," Sakura called as he began to leave. "You forgot something."

"Huh? What Sakura-chan?" he asked, clearly and utterly confused.

"Dattebayo."

* * *

**Aw! I feel like crying from sweetness! As I said, this is def my favorite chapter at the moment :)  
**

**IMPORTANT: I want to know what you guys would like for their future first kiss... Yes they will kiss but do you want it: **

**A.) Soft and sweet**

**OR **

**B.) Passionate**

**OR **

**C.) A mixture  
**

**Just place a A or a B or a C in your review so that I'll know :) **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6, School Days

**People/reviewers... YOU ARE AMAZING! I can't believe it, I got 24 reviews for the previous chapter. I was so happy I almost cried, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! Aww! Makes me feel all happy inside, you know? I'm busy working on the review replies but for now I wanted to get out the next chapter. Just want to say thanks to Mira94 for the suggestion I used in this chapter! **

**- Also I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I just had no muse when I wrote it and I have no idea what to write in high school. For some reason I just can't write anything to do with high school... I get so blocked. So I'm really sorry if this isn't great but I promise the next will be much better! **

**- Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story. If I did, Kimimaro, Kushina, Minato and others wouldn't have died.  
**

**Chapter 6 – School days **

Naruto Namikaze stared idly at the blank chalkboard. _'I wonder how Sakura-chan is?' _Naruto thought, mind wandering. _'I should be listening to Asuma-sensei but I can't, not while Sakura-chan is sick like this and I can't do anything about it.' _

'_Why did she want to come to school? She's so sick, she's puking. Any normal kid would want to stay home, yet she wanted to come. Hell, if it were up to me I would have chained her to her bed. I can't believe she wanted to come. Really.' _

'_She seemed fine last night when we went for ramen but maybe as baa-chan said, it was the ramen that made her sick. Is she allergic to ramen? I should remember that ramen has the potential to make her sick. Just in case we have another late night like that.' _

'_Ah, why did she have to want to come? Now I'm sitting here, worrying. Why did we have to have so few classes together? I really want to make sure she's okay.' _

"Naruto, please pay attention." Asuma Sarutobi's voice broke his thought. Classmate's snickered, yet he paid them no mind.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei," he replied, frowning. _'Sakura-chan, why?' _

The moment Naruto and Sakura had stepped into the office; Naruto was silently ushered out by the secretary, saying that she would familiarize Sakura with the school layout. He'd wanted to object, but the secretary's more than firm glare had immediately stopped him from voicing his opinion.

'_Well maybe it was for the best. Sakura and I did have a different morning.' _With a sigh he not-so-eagerly replayed the morning's events.

---- Flashback----

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered softly as he gently shook the pinkette's shoulder, causing the thin bed sheet to ruffle. "Time to get up." _

"_Mmm, Naruto?" Sakura groggily replied, shrugging his hand from her shoulder and pushing her face further into her pillow. "Give me five more minutes." _

"_I didn't want to have to resort to this Sakura-chan," he grinned mischievously as he walked forward before slowly clasping the edge of the sheet within his grip. With an effortless tug he whipped the sheet from her body and carelessly discarded it onto the floor. _

"_NARUTO!" Sakura screeched once the sheet had left her body. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she demanded, fist clenched. _

"_Eh, Sakura-chan!" he then went off to ramble on about how he'd promised to show her the school and how Tsunade said it would be fine for him to rouse her. "It wasn't my fault dattebayo!" _

_With a soft sigh and a quick eye roll, Sakura pushed herself from bed. "I'm sorry Naruto but you really should be more careful." _

_Naruto furrowed his brow, "Why?" _

"_I could have been sleeping naked." Naruto failed to notice the mischievous gleam within her emerald eyes. _

"_Sakura-chan…?" Naruto stammered, slowly backing himself against the wall. "Yo…u wouldn't." _

"_Of course I wouldn't! I was only joking Naruto," she teased, laughter bubbling from her mouth. "Now go, I- _

_Naruto frowned as she halted her sentence by placing a delicate hand over her mouth; he noted that her face had become deathly pale. _

_With practiced ease she sprung from bed, hand clasped upon her face and run, her pinkette locks falling from the bun she used to secure them. _

_He followed, blindly running. "Sakura-chan. Oi, Sakura-chan," he called, reaching out yet never reaching her frame. She stumbled round a corner before rushing into the bathroom, head bowled over the toilet. _

_With a sickening moan she spilled the contents of her stomach. _

_Naruto was at her side, staring in shock. "Sakura-chan," he repeated, 'She can't go to school like this, I won't let her go to school like this. Surely baa-chan won't let her go either. She can just write Sakura-chan a doctor's note, she is one isn't she?' "Shh, it's okay," he whispered, pulling the pink bangs from her face._

"_You don't have to go to school today, baa-chan can just write you a note," he softly said, numbingly, vainly tying her pinkette bangs into a bun. 'I don't think she wants to puke all over her hair.' _

_Sakura shook her head, "No…. I… w…ant…to… g…o." _

"_You can't, look how sick you are," he countered. _

"_It'll pass… in…a few…mom…ents," she stammered, flushing the contents of her stomach. "I promise I'll be fine," she smiled, weakly, staggering to her feet. _

"_What's going on in here?" _

_Naruto turned to see Tsunade, hair messy, face worn, clothes rumpled. 'She had another late night, didn't she?' "Sakura-chan shouldn't be allowed to go to school baa-chan, she just puked." _

_Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry, she's fine. It's just a 24 hour bug that should be gone soon." 'I'm lying through my teeth but Sakura wants to go to school, besides we don't want Naruto getting suspicious.' _

"_Baa-chan," Naruto retorted. "How can you make her go to school like this?" _

"_If she wants to go I can't stop her Naruto," she replied, frowning. _

"_I appreciate the concern Naruto, but I want to go," Sakura stated, somewhat flushed. 'He can't know the real reason behind this. Why'd you have to make me puke today of all days baby?' she questioned, placing pressure upon her stomach. 'Next time, choose wisely.' _

"_Sakura-chan," he responded, desperation clear. "I'm worried about you, are you sure?" _

"_I promise I'll be fine," she replied, smile increasing. _

"_If you puke again, I won't hesitate to drag you to the nurse's office," he warned. _

"_Deal." _

----

'_Ugh, this bathroom's smell is only adding to the nausea,' _Sakura groaned, blinding vomiting into the toilet. _'It's only third period and I'm already like this.' _

With a moan she rose, flushing the toilet and stepping out the stall. _'Ugh, my mouth tastes horrible. I just hope that Naruto doesn't find out about this, otherwise he will have a fit.'  
_

"Here, these really help in situations like yours."

Sakura turned, facing a brown haired girl. "Thanks," she replied, taking the mints from the girl's outstretched hand.

"It's nothing, I always have spare for when things like this happen," she responded. "By the way, I'm Tenten."

"Sakura, I'm new."

"It's nice to meet you Sakura."

"Same here."

----

'_This cafeteria is huge, I'm so going to get lost and there are so many people with blonde hair,' _Sakura thought in alarm as she nervously scanned the large mess hall. _'It'll take me the entire lunch just to find him.' _With a frustrated sigh she began her search.

'_Stupid Naruto, he could have told me where he was sitting. He could have given me directions, he could have asked me to meet him somewhere! But no, he decides to leave me to fend for myself. When I get my han-, _but her mindless ramblings were interrupted as she backed into someone, sending her tipping forward.

Sakura had managed to catch herself in time, avoiding embarrassment. She turned with the intention to apologize whoever she had carelessly bumped. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't either watching where I was walking," the small figure mumbled in response, knitting her thumbs together.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry, I'm new here. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

The pinkette's eyes widened. _'Hinata… Hyuuga? Isn't that Naruto's girlfriend?' _"Sorry Hinata, you wouldn't happen to know where Naruto is? Naruto Namikaze?"

"Naruto-kun? Of course, I'll show you," the dark haired Hyuuga softly replied before motioning for Sakura to follow as they threaded through the milling mess hall.

'_She seems nice?' _Sakura thought, _'Very shy though.' _Neither had uttered a word since their abrupt meeting a few moments prior. _'How does he live with someone so quiet? That's not the Naruto I know…' _

Slowly, Naruto's blonde locks came into view and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be stuck looking for him for the entire lunch.' _"Thank you Hinata-san," she graciously stated upon reaching the table.

"It's nothing, anything for a friend of Naruto-kun," she replied, resorting to her thumb-knitting.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you made it!" the blonde haired teen called, grinning as he waved.

"With no thanks to you," Sakura venomously snarled. "Do you know how big this place is? If it wasn't for Hinata I would still be mindlessly trying to look for you!"

Naruto shrunk back in his seat, obviously frightened by the pinkette's outburst. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot this place was so big and I didn't give you directions," he muttered.

"You're forgiven," she said playfully, taking a seat behind him. "So you going to introduce me?" she questioned, smiling sweetly.

"Of cou…rse," he stammered in response. _'How did she go from being mad to sweet in a matter of seconds?' _"Well you already met Hinata-chan," he started, briefly pointing at the dark haired Hyuuga. "Then next to her is her cousin, Neji."

The boy in question had no reply, only a curt nod of his head. "Next to him is Tenten." The girl seemed much friendlier as she smiled, "I see we meet again."

Sakura nodded.

"So you two met?" Naruto queried.

"Yup, in the bathroom. Sakura was sick so I was able to give her something to clear the nausea from her mouth," Tenten stated, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

'_She was sick again?' _He turned to the pinkette, finding that she dared not meet his gaze. With a sigh he continued his introductions.

"Then we have Shikamaru," and Naruto pointed to boy who sat deep in his seat, back slouched and somewhat mindlessly gazing upon the ceiling. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Next to him is Chouji," the boy was larger than normal, yet that did not seem to discourage him as he stuffed a heavily seasoned hamburger into his mouth, seemingly swallowing it whole.

"Then finally we have Kiba and Lee," the first had messy hair, abnormal canines, and dog-like eyes. Sakura was curious, but she decided not to question.

'_Lee has a face only a mother could love, with the whole bowl cut, bushy brows and round eyes. I almost feel sorry for him.'_

"Are you feeling okay?" Tenten asked from across the table. "You did go to the nurse right?"

Sakura nodded, "She said that it must have been a stomach bug that was passed out when I puked."

"That's good," Tenten replied, smiling before she turned her attention to Neji, a slight blush staining her cheeks. _'She seems nice,' _Sakura wistfully thought.

"They like each other," Naruto stated, "They are both just too dense to notice."

Sakura nodded, "But one day they will won't they? If two people are meant to be then it just happens, doesn't it?" she remarked, gaining a forlorn expression.

"I guess," Naruto replied, sneaking a glance at Hinata who seemed to be engrossed in conversation with Kiba. _'If I didn't know Hinata, I would have gotten jealous. We all know Kiba has a crush on her.' _

"So Sakura, where did you come from?" Tenten questioned, smiling.

"Suna, it's really different from here."

"I know, Suna is big, isn't it?" Tenten queried.

"It was hard for me to adapt but I-

"I can't hold it in anymore," Lee announced, ceasing all conversation. He turned to Sakura, "You are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen in all of Konoha, Sakura-san."

"Eh?" Sakura stated, eyebrow twitching.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked, standing before her.

"I… um… eh…" but she couldn't her sentence as an all too familiar churning in her stomach happened. With a sickening groan she spilled whatever (Which wasn't much) was in her stomach on top of the closet thing to her, the shiny bowl cut head of Lee.

----

"This has certainly been a very interesting first day of school, hasn't it Naruto?" Sakura pondered as the pair exited the main gate of Konoha High directly after last period.

"Definitely dattebayo," he replied, _'Adding the fact that you've been puking the entire time and you won't go to the nurse.'_

"I see you like saying 'dattebayo' again," she teased, playfully punching his shoulder. "Your friends are nice, you know?"

"They are, besides, they said that you're cool," he stated, idly watching the path ahead.

"Really?"

"Yup, especially Tenten. I think you and her will get along well," Naruto commented, sending her yet another grin. "Maybe you can get her to confess her feelings to Neji."

"May-

"SAKURA-KUN!"

Sakura and Naruto halted, the voice all too familiar.

"Bushy brows?" Naruto called upon seeing the bowl-cut boy running towards them, bouquet in hand.

"Lee?" Sakura question, her expression confused.

He caught up to them and eagerly pushed the bouquet into Sakura's hands, "Sakura-kun, will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"EH?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

"Even after this morning?" Sakura wildly questioned. "I did spill my stomach over you."

"It does not matter my love, it is one small price to pay," he replied determinedly.

"Eh, well Lee, this is very sweet but I can't accept your proposal," she stated. _'Why did just sound like something a business woman would say…?' _

Lee's expression did not change, "It does not matter, today is one of many and there are still many opportunities!"

"I will continue to proclaim my love, my sweet cherry blossom!" he exclaimed, clasping her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

Sakura stared in disbelief and confusion. "Lee…"

"Don't speak my love," he said before releasing her hand, "I will not give up my chase after one rejection!" And with that, he was gone.

Sakura and Naruto stared at one another, "Did that really just happen?" Naruto asked, eyebrow twitching.

"This day has just gotten more... interesting," Sakura mumbled, shaking her head, sending her pink locks flying.

"You can say that again dattebayo."

Despite the situation, Sakura couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to standard but I tried and I've found that I just can't write High School (Despite being in High School) so I'm really sorry... But anyway, the next chapter is called _'Someone to confide in' _and here's a sneak peak :) **

**_"Tell me Naruto," Sakura began, wetness soaking her cheeks. "Do you really think we could have worked it out?" she questioned, futilely wiping her tears. "Would you really have wanted to be friends with a pregnant teen?" _**

**So there's your spoiler in order to make up for this bad chapter! **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	8. Chapter 7, Someone to Confide in

**Well here's the next chapter and I guarantee that it is much better than the last! I felt so bad that I just wanted to post this chapter ASAP to make up for the bad one. I also promise that there will be no more bad chapters like that, I should have written better than that so I'm sorry! But thank you to all those that reviewed the chapter anyway, you guys make me so happy that I could really cry! And just to let you guys know, I've already got the kiss chapter written! It's not next but it will happen soon! **

**- Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters/places used in this story! Otherwise Kimimaro, Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin wouldn't have died, and there would be more romance involved!  
**

**Chapter 7 – Someone to confide in**

"Mom, why do girls get 'moody'?"

It was barely seven weeks since Sakura had landed in Konoha, and she and Naruto had become fast friends, some even uttered them as best friends. Yet recently the pinkette had been acting strangely, her mood constantly changing.

'_I hope something isn't wrong with Sakura-chan,' _Naruto thought while waiting for his mother's reply.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kushina murmured. _'I hope he isn't talking about me,' _she pleaded. "Girls can get moody for a number of reasons."

"I know, but lately, Sakura-chan has been going overboard. One moment she's happy and the next she's crying because she accidentally stepped on a blade of grass," he sighed. "I don't understand it, every time I ask she changes the topic."

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief, _'So he isn't asking about me.' _"Well Naruto, girls have frequent mood swings, you know that?"

"I know but hers are worse than usual. She cried over the pavement because it had a speck of dirt on it. Something about how the pavement must feel, getting dirty without someone to clean it," he responded, grimacing at the memory.

"Well Naruto when a girl is pregnant their mood swings get a lot more emotional, you should ask your father how I was," Kushina stated, grinning.

Naruto's sapphire eyes increased in size. _'Sakura-chan is pregnant?' _"What do you mean 'when a girl is pregnant'?"

Kushina frowned, "Didn't Sakura tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he questioned, perplexed. _'Sakura-chan can't be pregnant, mom must be joking with me, she must be because there is no way Sakura-chan is pregnant.' _

"That shes pregnant Naruto," Kushina said, somewhat annoyed. "It's what we've been talking about."

"Oh," Naruto stammered. "She… she… did." He was blatantly lying, yet he did not wish for his mother to know that Sakura had not informed him of her pregnancy. "I remember now."

"I worry about you Naruto," Kushina sighed, "You spend too much time with your father."

"I guess," he solemnly replied, standing from his seated position. "I have to go meet Sakura-chan to work on the project Kakashi-sensei gave us," he remarked, gingerly stepping towards the door.

"Be in time for dinner," Kushina called as he exited the kitchen. _'That Naruto, he makes me wonder at times.' _

"I wonder if he would respond to your mood swings in the same way?"

Kushina turned, grinning as she located the voice. "Who knows," she replied, _'We are not having this discussion again are we?' _

Minato walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't you want to find out?"

"Minato Namikaze, we are not having another child," Kushina growled, grin replaced by a scowl.

"But Shina-chan, you said when you didn't have to look after Naruto anymore we could talk," he whined.

"You also said you would stop calling me Shina-chan," she retorted, slipping from his grasp. _'You know I hate that nickname,' _she thought, smirking. Slowly, teasingly she raised her fist, "It's time to live up to your name, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'."

"Eh well," Minato mumbled, backing from his angered wife. He hit the stairs, taking them one at a time.

"Oh and don't you dare think of running to our bedroom," she threatened, slowly following him.

Minato grinned mischievously before breaking into a fast-paced run up the stairs, "Wouldn't dream of it Shina-chan."

Kushina sighed, _'… And this is why I love that man.' _With a determined expression she began her chase.

'_Maybe another child won't be that bad, Naruto turned out well. Didn't he?' _

----

Naruto sighed softly, _'It's been two hours and we haven't spoken about anything other than the project,' _he thought, carefully glancing at the pinkette.

'_She seems deep in thought, yet I don't think she really is.' _

"If we had to calculate the percentage to this, then I'm sure we'd get the answer," Sakura stated, neatly and legibly writing the formula on the paper below. "Don't you think Naruto?"

'_This is useless, I'm going to be blunt about this.' _"Why Sakura-chan?"

"Why?" she repeated, "Because if you think logically then this answer should give you that answer," she informed, frowning in confusion.

"No," Naruto curtly replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Tell you what Naruto?"

"That you're pregnant."

Speechless, Sakura's eyes enlarged, her slim frame wracked and tears threatened. "You wouldn't understand," she whimpered, not daring to meet his gaze. _'I feel so numb, so scared, so fearful. How did you find out Naruto?' _

"How would you know?" he growled, "If you told me, we could have some to an understanding."

"Tell me Naruto," Sakura began, wetness soaking her cheeks. "Do you really think we could have worked it out?" she quested, futilely wiping her eyes. "Would you really have wanted to be friends with a pregnant teen?"

"Of course, it's the person inside that matters," he countered, rising from his seated position. _'How could she even think that?' _

"Think logically Naruto," she whispered. "Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have thought I was a slut or whore? I don't have a boyfriend do I?" she stated. "So do would you have really wanted to find out my 'person inside'?"

'_She's… she's right,' _Naruto concluded, posture relaxing. _'She's absolutely right. I would have judged her like every other pregnant teen out there.' _

"You can't even answer me, can you?" she asked. "It doesn't matter does it?" With that she stormed from her seat, racing out the door. _'I thought he would have been different. I thought he would have accepted me.' _

'_But I thought wrong.' _

----

"Shh," Tsunade gently whispered as she soothingly ran a hand over Sakura's back. "Everything will be fine," she reassured, somewhat in vain.

"I… I tho…ught he wou…ld b…e differ…ent," Sakura replied, stammering.

"People aren't always who we think they are Sakura," Tsunade replied. _'I know how she feels, from personal experience,' _she winced. _'Memories are painful, aren't they Jiraiya?' _

"I… ho…ped… he woul…d hav…e bee…n wha…t I… ex…pected," Sakura responded, tears loosening. "I wanted him to be different," she softly continued, burying her head within Tsunade's lap, enjoying the warmth.

'_Naruto feels warmer, doesn't he?' _she questioned. _'His smell also smells better,' _she recalled. _'I want to be in his arms but how can I when he's the one that made me like this?' _

"Thank you Tsunade, I feel better now," she gently, softly said as she sat upright, trembling. "I'm sorry I burdened you with this."

"No, I'm glad you did," Tsunade countered. "Wait here, I'm going to go get us something warm to drink, okay?"

Sakura nodded, flopping onto her bed; face deeply buried within the sheets.

With a soft sigh Tsunade sat up and exited the darkened room. _'We've been in there for quite some time,' _she thought, glancing at the time.

She entered the kitchen, surprised to see a blonde seated at the table, "Naruto?"

"Baa-chan," he replied, voice solemn.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade questioned, voice raised. _'If he thinks he's going to hurt her again, he's got another thing coming.' _

"To apologize."

A brief silence filled the room, neither willingly to respond.

'_He just wants to fix things,' _Tsunade smiled, _'That's the Naruto I know.' _

"She's in her room," she stated, watching as he eagerly jumped from his seat and determinedly set off for Sakura's room.

'_You'd better fix this Naruto, you've got to fix this Naruto.' _

----

'_Why did Naruto have to do that, why did he have to find out?' _Sakura queried. _'Things would've been perfectly fine. We would have been happy.' _

'_We wouldn't have fought and he wouldn't have found out until the baby happened but by then I was hoping we would have been good enough friends for him to accept it and deal with it. By then I was hoping he would have been able to understand my reasoning.'_

'_This is why I shouldn't have become friends with him. I should have said no, I should have distanced myself from him. Yet I took the risk, knowing this could have happened. I was just hoping it would have happened much later when things would have been better.' _

'_I hear footsteps, maybe Tsunade is back,' _she un-buried herself and groggily turned to the door, expecting to see her relative.

"Naruto?" she shockingly mumbled as her gaze landed upon the blonde.

"If you've come to shout again then please just go," she softly pleaded. Glancing upwards she found that his expression was not one of anger, but one of compassion and sorrow.

He took a tentative step forward, "You're right Sakura-chan."

"I'm right?"

"I wouldn't have been your friend and I would have seen you as a common slut or whore," he continued, moving forward as he did so.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" she asked, body trembling.

"I'm glad you kept if from me," he said, "Otherwise I wouldn't have found out how wonderful you are Sakura-chan."

He was now less than an inch from her bed, gently staring down at her with apologetic eyes. "So I want to say sorry Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered in disbelief.

"Naruto," she repeated, this time throwing herself to his chest, tears soaking the material of his clothes.

Naruto sighed and embraced the weeping girl, "I'm here Sakura-chan."

"For so long I've wanted to tell someone, to get it out," she wept, grateful when he sat upon the bed.

"Then tell me Sakura-chan, I promise to listen," he responded.

"It all started…"

----

'_Naruto's been taking his time apologizing,' _Tsunade thought, eyebrow twitching. _'Is he taking a minute to mutter each letter?' _she grumbled. _'I can't take this waiting. I'm going to go and find out what's going on.' _With that she stood and hastily made her way to Sakura's bedroom.

"If I find out that he's hurt her in any way, then he will get hurt," she mumbled, clenching her fist.

'_I hear crying,' _rage filled her. _'Why that Naruto!' _

But she was surprised to find that Sakura was not crying because of Naruto but rather onto Naruto. He sat, her head cradled in his lap and listened attentively to whatever she was telling him. _'What are they saying?' _

'_Wait she's talking about her pregnancy, is she finally telling someone the story?' _Tsunade questioned, backing from the pair. Relief flowed from her body.

'_I'm glad you've found someone to confide in, Sakura.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Yay! Naruto finally knows! Whee! And he doesn't hate her for not telling him! I hope this chapter was much better than the last! I really hated the last and when I have time I will go back and re-write it because I owe you guys big time! **

**Also if any of you have suggestions or things you want to happen then don't hesitate to tell me, I love new ideas! I'll also give you credit, so don't worry :) **

**Lorelock**

**- Then I'm trying to update daily but what would you prefer, daily, every second day or every third day?  
**


	9. Chapter 8, Kiss and don't tell

**Thank you all so so much for the amazing 12 reviews! You know that it is only 15 more until we hit 100 for this story? I'm so excited! I'm really sorry I can't reply to the reviews at this moment but thank you all! I'm also gonna do something special for my 100th reviewer :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story!  
**

**Chapter 8 – Kiss and don't tell**

It was currently study hall, one of the few periods Naruto and Sakura had together.

"Ne Naruto, we are we going?" Sakura questioned, voice low. _'We're in the library, I'm shouldn't we be using this period wisely instead of going who-knows-where?'_

"Just a bit longer," he replied, grinning. He led them round a corner and into a secluded section of the library where others and the librarian hardly checked. "See, now we have some privacy."

"Privacy for what?"

"To read about baby-chan," he stated, rather proud of himself. _'Neither of us knows anything about raising a baby, so we have to read about baby-chan. I'm going to help Sakura-chan raise baby-chan,' _he thought, nodding.

"Baby-chan?" she queried, perplexed. "His/Her name is not baby-chan Naruto."

"But you don't know the gender so you can't name baby-chan just yet so why don't we just baby, baby-chan, dattebayo," he mumbled, grabbing a book from the shelf. _'Pregnancy and you, this book could work.' _

"Fine, but only until we find the out the gender," she compromised, sighing softly. "You are your wacky names Naruto."

"But you love me anyway."

"Maybe not love but yes, I do anyway," she replied as the pair comfortably positioned themselves against the wall.

"So what are we reading first?" she inquired, gazing at the book in hand. "Pregnancy and you?"

"Yup, just found it over there with a pile of other books," he responded, opening the leather-bound book. _'Hmm, maybe after reading this I can help Sakura-chan with baby-chan, I really want to dattebayo.' _

"Hmm, I should be beginning to feel tired, mood swings, irregular eating, cravings," she listed, mentally ticking off some of the symptoms. "I feel all of them except being tired; I usually have a lot of energy."

"Then why do you have bags under your eyes?" Naruto questioned, eyebrow raised. _'She doesn't look as if she's not tired; in fact she looks as if she just wants to fall asleep right now. Is there a reason she hasn't told me about this? That she can't sleep?_'

"Eh?" Sakura mumbled, "I don't have bags under my eyes," she continued, pouting and defensively crossing her arms. "You're imagining things Naruto," she stated. _'Damn make-up, you were supposed to hide that.' _

"Okay," he murmured, "Moving on."

"It says my breasts should swell," she paused, blushing. "Crap, you weren't supposed to know that."

"Eh, I agree," he nervously stammered. "How about we stop this and just talk? This is bound to get uncomfortable."

"Agreed," she replied. "I have a shopping trip with Tenten today."

"Clothes?"

"Pretty much, since mine are not going to fit me very soon. I just hope Tenten won't get suspicious you know?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Naruto, we spend almost every second together, people are bound to think that you're cheating on Hinata with me," she stated, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I mean, have you heard the rumors?" _'Like you silently screwing me while Hinata is none the wiser. Can't people just believe that we're good friends?' _

"Not really, I don't listen to gossip," he shrugged. "But we're best friends, surely we're supposed to spend time with one another."

"We are, just in the eyes of the students, it's considered cheating."

"I guess…" he mused, gazing upon the ceiling.

"So what are," she paused, a yawn enveloping her delicate lips, "planning on doing today?" _'Crap, now he'll know that I haven't been sleeping. __Damnit… __Why did my mind have to go wondering to Suna last night?' _

"See you are tired Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. _'I knew it.' _

"Oh shut up," she mumbled before tenderly placing her head on his shoulder.

Naruto gazed in shock, "Sakura-chan, what are you…?"

"Well you want me to rest and there's no other place to, so I'm using your shoulder as a pillow," she stated, eyes closing. _'Hmm, this isn't so bad.' _

Naruto blushed, "Then I guess it's okay. I'll wake you up when the bell rings."

"Thanks, and you have comfortable shoulders," she mused, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

Naruto watched for a few moments, her gentle breathing, her contented expression, it was all so alluring to him, and it was all he could from placing his head on top of her's and joining her.

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan, dattebayo."

Trust was something Sakura treasured most, and slowly Naruto was gaining all of it.

----

"Sakura," Tenten called, "What do you think of this?"

Sakura nodded approvingly at the clothing Tenten held up, "Nice, it'll look good on you and I'm sure Neji will just love it."

Tenten blushed, quickly turning.

Sakura giggled, idly browsing through the many selections. _'I was only intending on getting a few sizes bigger but after seeing how big I will get, I think I should be getting more than a few sizes. I should be getting several sizes bigger. Yet I don't want to while Tenten is around, maybe bringing Naruto was a better choice after all,' _she sighed, _'Besides, Tenten is tiny. I feel so fat buying all these clothes.' _

"That's nice," Tenten commented, "But isn't it a bit too big Sakura?" She frowned upon reading the label. "I mean you're practically my size, you don't need to get a few sizes bigger."

"Um, it's so that it can last!" she lied, chuckling nervously. "You never know because it might shrink easily, I might grow, get fat…" she rambled, hurriedly placing the item back upon the rack.

"I guess," Tenten mused, "But I honestly can't see you getting fat," she crossed her arms. "Also, on the label it says non-shrink."

"Oh, I didn't see that," she nervously mumbled. _'Crap, at this rate I won't be-able to lie to Tenten any longer. Damn this is bad, very bad.' _

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" Tenten queried. "You've been acting strange, first you get sick every other day, and then you begin to buy clothes that are way to big. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Um, everything is fine," she gulped, backing from the brunette. _'Oh crap, I'm about to comply with her wishes. Why couldn't I be a better liar? I trust Tenten but I don't know what will happen if I tell her, she might tell others and then those others might tell others and then everyone will know I'm pregnant.' _

"It's not Sakura, in fact I've been thinking," she said, "You're not bulimic are you?"

Sakura's sweat dropped in relief, "Of course not! Have you ever seen me devouring a plate of food within a matter of seconds and then run to puke it out?"

"Well, not really," she said, somewhat unconvinced. "Maybe you're not bulimic but there's still something wrong isn't there? Please don't lie to me Sakura, I want to help you."

"Tenten," she began, "There is something wrong but I can't tell you, not just right now okay? Please, I do want your help but the less people that know, the better."

Tenten smiled gently before embracing her, "Just know that I am here for you, if you ever need something."

"Thanks," the pinkette mumbled, released from the embrace. "But now, I'm starved!"

Tenten giggled, agreeing. "Then c'mon, shopping can wait. Let's go hit the food court."

----

"Nice job, Akamaru!" Kiba Inzuka called, grinning.

"Woof," Akamaru barked, happily bringing the stick to his master. He received a pat, eagerly enjoying the attention.

"If you keep this up, we'll be ready for the dog show in a few weeks," the brunette praised. "But now we've got to get home, mom is waiting."

Akamaru barked in response, happily following his master.

"You know we'll ace the show, adding another victory for the Inzuka clan," Kiba stated, smiling at the pup. _'Now if only there was one more thing I could add to the Inzuka clan.' _

He sighed. _'Hinata, when will you realize my feelings for you? I've liked you since second grade yet you happily agreed to go out with Naruto when he asked you. Why? Didn't you feel my feelings? I was always there for you, always by your side. Yet you chose Naruto instead.' _

'_I like Naruto but I honestly can't see why you two go out. He's hyper, you're silent. He's loud, you're soft. He's a knucklehead, you're clever. He's unkempt, you're beautiful.' _

'_Isn't it sad that I respect your decision to go out with him that I don't try to intervene and have you to myself? I really am stupid,' _he thought, idly gazing skyward. _'Not to mention he spends all his time with Sakura these days. When was the last time you actually went on a date with him?' _

'_I bet he's cheating on you with Sakura. She's beautiful, clever, loud, and she's able to put up with him. They're a perfect match. Yet you can't even see that Hinata. Can't you see the looks Naruto gives Sakura? Can't you see how full of love they are? How he wants to kiss her with just that gaze? I should know, I've been giving you them ever since third grade.' _

'_If I could catch them together you'd believe me? If I told you I had seen them kissing, holding hands or anything else you'd believe me? You'd run to my arms and we could finally be together.' _He smiled, _'But that's not likely to happen any time soon, is it?' _

"Kiba-kun!"

'_I know that soft voice anywhere,' _he turned, seeing the object of his desires approaching him. "Hinata?"

"I saw you walking with Akamaru," she stated, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all," he replied, grinning. He motioned for her to join him as they strolled forward. "We haven't had much time to spend together recently."

"No, it seems that everyone is busy," she replied, knitting her thumbs together. "I hardly see anyone."

"Well just know that I'll always have time for you," Kiba stated, fondly gazing upon her. _'Many hate that habit of hers, when she plays with her thumbs. But I love it.' _

She blushed, quickly gazing downward. "Thank you Kiba-kun."

"Any time," he replied.

'_Any time.' _

----

"Tenten," Sakura stated, "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Tenten nodded, noting the deathly pale expression, "Follow me," she called, clasping Sakura's wrist and dodging the milling crowds. _'She's sick again and this time she didn't do it to herself, I saw that she didn't do it herself. Now I'm really worried, Sakura, will you really be okay.' _

They rounded a corner, stumbling into the bathroom. Tenten rushed past the line and threw Sakura into a stall, running in as well. Once there, Sakura spilt her stomach, moaning in the process.

Tenten gingerly grabbed the stray pinkette locks from her face, _'I don't think she wants puke on her hair.' _"Are you okay Sakura?"

The teen trembled, breathing ragged, face glistening. "I… so…rry."

"Shh," Tenten soothed. "Just let it all out, I promise I'm not going anywhere and I promise that I don't mind."

Sakura nodded, blindly throwing up. _'Ugh, I have to tell her now,' _she thought, somewhat gasping for air. She violently coughed, throat burning.

"Here, take this," Tenten mumbled, handing the sickly teen a mint. "I don't know if it'll help, but it's worth a shot."

Sakura graciously bit the mint, relishing the relief it sent her mouth. She staggered to stand, flushing the toilet as she did. Tenten balanced her and led her from the stall, afraid the pinkette would fall.

"Are you okay now?"

Sakura nodded, rinsing her mouth with water. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you Tenten," she stated, weakly grinning.

"It's only a pleasure but Sakura," the brunette began, "This only makes me worry. It just isn't natural for you to puke like this. It's almost everyday at school and now here. Please, I know you said you'd tell me but I'm really worried."

"Follow me," Sakura grimly stated, pulling the brunette from the bathroom. "You have to promise not to tell though."

"I promise," she agreed, waiting anxiously.

"I'm… I'm…" she stammered, tear staining her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," the pinkette repeated, _'I shouldn't have told her. Now she'll run, she'll run because no-one wants to be friends with a pregnant girl. She'll-, _

Sakura's mind stopped as Tenten embraced her, "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't say that but I'm so sorry."

Sakura nodded, tears rolling onto Tenten's shirt. "You don't have to be."

"No you're my friend, I have to be," she stated, feeling tears well in her own eyes. "I won't ask for details but just know I'm here Sakura, I'm here okay."

"Thank you Tenten, thank you," Sakura said.

'_Thank you for not running.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Aw, NaruSaku sweetness! I hope you enjoyed it! And now Tenten knows? How will that affect this all... I wonder... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Till tomorrow :)**

**Lorelock  
**


	10. Chapter 9, Can you be my pretend Boyfrie

**Only four more reviews until the big 100 :) That's so amazing! I never ever thought this story would get this far, never. But I'm glad it did and I'm glad I have an amazing reviewer team! You guys are so amazing :) Thank you for the 10 reviews for the previous chapter :) Now this chapter is an okay chapter but I do hope you enjoy, it has an interesting title doesn't it? Doesn't that pique your interest? Well I hope it does :) Sorry I haven't been able to reply personally to reviews but I don't have much internet time so I'd rather post the chapter than write review replies (But I do enjoy doing them) So without further ramblings here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story!  
**

**Chapter 9 – Can you pretend to be my boyfriend? **

"So when's your next check-up Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, idly fingering a strand of her rosette locks.

'_Saturday, almost two months since I found Sakura-chan's secret,' _he thought, watching as the pink lock shimmered in the sunlight. _'What does she use on her hair?" _

"Today actually," she replied, grinning. _'These past two months, he's become comfortable about asking about the baby,' _she thought, sighing in contentment. _'I'm glad. It makes me feel that someone is looking after me.' _

"What time?" he queried. _'Maybe I can offer to drive her since baa-chan is working today.' _

"Twelve," she paused, glancing at her watch. "In half an hour, meaning that I should leave soon if I want to get there on time."

"Wait, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, clasping her wrist within his grasp. "Could I come with? I could drive us there."

She sighed, "You can drive?"

"Got my license shortly before you came, 'tebayo," he replied, grinning. "My mom and dad took the same car to the mall so we can take my dad's car."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to get ready," she said softly, releasing her wrist and entering the house.

----

The drive to Konoha Hospital was not long, yet if there was silence, it tended to feel as if it took an eternity. This was the exact feeling that flowed through both Sakura and Naruto as they wordlessly drove forward.

'_I can't ask him to do it. That we be wrong. I mean, he doesn't have a reason to say yes, even if he did, he has a girlfriend. What if we were to run into Hinata at the hospital for some unknown reason? Ah this isn't helping,' _Sakura mentally groaned, her mind in conflict.

'_But I don't want to do this alone, I don't want people to think wrongly of me,' _she continued, silently gazing out the window. _'Hmm, maybe I should just ask. I mean we are friends, hell even best friends. Maybe Naruto won't mind.' _

Her expression changed to one of determination. _'Yes, I will ask him. I will ask him to pretend to be my boyfriend for this visit!' _

"Um, Naruto?" she began, somewhat stammering.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he questioned, briefly turning his attention toward her.

"I was going to ask you this before but the time wasn't right," she continued, blush staining her cheeks.

"What time?"

"CanYouPretendToBeMyBoyfriend?"

"What?" Naruto bluntly stated, obvious confusion etched in his expression. "Can you say that again Sakura-chan? I couldn't hear anything dattebayo."

Sakura sighed softly, "I wanted to ask if you can pretend to be my boyfriend while we're at the hospital."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because," she remarked, "I don't want to walk in there without someone at my side for this. I don't want them to think I'm a pregnant loner whose boyfriend dumped as soon as he found out his girlfriend was pregnant."

"Oh," was all Naruto could muster. "But why me?"

"You're the only boy that knows about my pregnancy," she whispered. "Besides, I trust you."

'_She's asking so nicely,' _he thought, _'Besides, she has good reason.' _

With a gentle sigh he turned to her, "Of course I will Sakura-chan."

Sakura's lips slowly stretched into a timid smile, "Thank you Naruto."

"It's a pleasure, dattebayo."

----

"Thanks again Naruto," Sakura gratefully stated as they reached the hospital. With some effort she pushed herself out the car, finding that Naruto was already at her side. "What boyfriend wouldn't help their girl out the car?"

She rolled her eyes, "I guess so."

Naruto locked the car with a flick of his finger on the keys and proceeded to walk next to her, tenderly taking her hand.

Sakura turned to him, in shock and embarrassment. "Naruto?"

"We have to pretend right?" he questioned.

She nodded, blush deepening. _'Just please don't kiss me in front of anyone, wait, don't even kiss me. Don't even think of kissing me.' _

"Which boyfriend and girlfriend don't hold hands?"

"I guess," she mused. _'Sasuke and I didn't always,' _she thought, bitterly as she lowered her gaze, ignoring the sensation her body felt from Naruto's contact.

'_Stop it. This is only pretend and he has a girlfriend, you can't feel like this. Besides Naruto is only a friend, only a friend,' _she reprimanded herself, _'You can't do this, Sakura. No crushing on your best friend. Remember? No more boyfriends means no more heartbreak.' _

They stepped into the hospital, earning cautious glances from those around, and walked up to the reception desk. "I'm… eh… we're here for my appointment, Sakura Haruno."

The lady smiled sweetly before checking her list, "Ah yes, Dr. Shizune is ready for you so please report to room 120, would you?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course, c'mon Naruto."

"Isn't this the hospital where baa-chan works?" Naruto queried once they were in the hallway.

"Hmm, I think so," Sakura replied. _'Oh freak, Tsunade can't see us here, which would be bad, very bad.' _She trembled, _'We have to do this without Tsunade seeing us.' _

They reached room 120, finding that the door was closed. Softly, Naruto knocked, hearing no response.

"You don't think she's busy do you?" Sakura asked, frowning. "Put your ear by the door, maybe we can hear something."

Naruto obeyed, finding that there were two voices inside the room. He frowned, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"_**I've told you before Genma, no." **_

"_**But Shizune, work has lightened up and we have been married for a year now." **_

"_**I'd have to take leave, you know Tsunade-sama wouldn't like that." **_

"_**She wouldn't mind, you know that she would give you her blessing." **_

"_**But I, you know I'm scared of the risks. Can't we have this discussion some other time?" **_

"_**You know I'm here for you, Shizune." **_

"_**I know Genma but can you please be patient about this?" **_

"_**Ah, I guess I'll have to be." **_

"_**Thank you, but now you have to go." **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Tsunade-sama's niece is here for a check-up that should have begun five minutes ago." **_

"_**Yes, yes, I'll see you later then?" **_

"_**Ah, later." **_

Naruto quickly removed himself from the door upon hearing approaching footsteps. Moments later, the door was opened, revealing a somewhat frustrated looking man.

Sakura blushed, _'He's cute, with his copper-ish brown locks and hazelnut eyes and all. The bandana and senbon just make him even hotter,' _her blush deepened at the momentary attraction and she quickly hid her head.

Quickly, a black haired woman appeared behind him, "Sorry about keeping you waiting Sakura-san. I had some issues to sort out. But please step in."

Sakura and Naruto responded as the man stepped away, muttering something inaudible.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Shizune Shiranui, Tsunade-sama's assistant," she politely said, motioning for Sakura to sit upon the bed.

She complied, "Now Sakura, Tsunade-sama told me you haven't had a check-up before have you?" She shook her head,

"Well don't worry, you look like you have good support," Shizune replied, glancing briefly at Naruto and causing both teens to blush.

"Now, shall we start?"

----

'_Is that my baby?' _Sakura questioned as she looked at the ultrasound's screen. _'There isn't much but I can make out its shape,' _she thought fondly, tears welling. _'Its so beautiful.' _

"You have a healthy looking baby Sakura-san," Shizune commented, "I can hear the heart pumping." She then turned to Naruto, smiling, "Would you like to hear?"

'_But I'm not the father,' _he thought desperately. He looked to Sakura, yet she was emotionless. With a trembling sigh he nodded. "Sure."

Slowly he took the hearing part of Shizune's stethoscope and placed it in his ear. _'What, I hear nothing,' _he thought frowning.

"It's very soft, you have to listen carefully," Shizune stated, noting his expression.

He nodded and complied; find that he could indeed hear a faint sound. _'It really does sound like a heart beat, very faint, 'tebayo.' _

Shizune's smile widened, _'He seems amazed, awed and shocked. It's very touching. Would Genma react in the same way?' _She shook her head, short black bangs flying. _'I'll talk to him later.' _

Naruto carefully handed back the stethoscope, shock evident on his face. "I heard it."

"Amazing isn't it?"

He nodded, "I can't believe it, there's actually something inside there," he said, pointing at Sakura's bare stomach.

"Of course there's something in there Naruto," Sakura scolded, crossing her arms. "Did you really have to hear before you believed?"

"Eh no Sakura-chan I… eh… dattebayo," he stammered, hardly making sense.

"You two will be good parents," Shizune interrupted, giggling softly. "Unfortunately, I've got another appointment to get to, but I'll see you again soon Sakura-san, Naruto-san?"

"Yes… the…n… nex..t t…ime," Sakura stammered as Shizune left, _'Did she just say we would be good parents?' _She turned to Naruto, finding that he was as shocked as she was.

"I think we'd better go," he said, nervously shifting.

"I agree," with that Naruto took her hand and gently led her out the building.

----

Tsunade sighed deeply as she scoffed around the hallway. _'I'm damn tired, Jiraiya is coming in three days and I have no idea what to do with the man.' _

'_We left our relationship in a bad state, didn't we Jiraiya? How could we ever think of even trying to fix it?' _With slow, cautious movements she turned the corner, feeling as her legs would buckle at any given moment.

'_Wait,' _she frowned, seeing a flash of pink and blonde hair dash in front of her. _'Was that Sakura and Naruto? Were they holding hands?' _She quickly shook her head. _'No, no way, I'm imagining things.' _

'_I really need to get some rest, look at me, hallucinating.' _

'_Sakura and Naruto are only friends, just friends.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Aw, Naruto heard little baby-chan's heartbeat! So sweet and there was some fluffyness, they did hold hands didn't they? Shizune did compliment them on what good parents they would be... So anyway I hope you don't mind the little GenmaShizune in there, it's another couple I love :) Oh and the JiraiyaTsunade :) **

**IMPORTANT! **

**Well since I have two more chapters left to pre-write I've noticed that there will be a few other pairings (But only in small amounts). I just want to know if these pairings will be fine with you guys: **

**There will be: GenmaShizune, JiraiyaTsunade, KibaHina, NejiTen, ObitoRin, KakaAnko and I think that is all... So just say if these are fine with you!**

**Lorelock  
**


	11. Chapter 10, Confronted!

**Thank you so much for the 18 reviews for the previous chapter! I can also finally start replying to reviews again! Thank you so so much again! I just love all the support you guys give me :) So I've only got more chapters to pre-write and this story is finished! Then I just need to post them on the site :) Aw I still want to thank you guys for helping me reach the 100 mark! I'm so grateful that you wouldn't believe it! And following my 100th reviewer's request, I will continue to post a chapter a day until this is finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story  
**

**Chapter 10 – Confronted!**

"Sakura, would you come downstairs for a moment," Tsunade called. _'Ugh, I need her help since I've got this impromptu dinner with Shizune, Genma, Minato, Kushina and Naruto, and then Jiraiya if he decides to pitch.' _

"I'm coming," Sakura replied, voice echoing. "What do you need me for?" _'Just when I was about to fall asleep too,' _Sakura groaned.

"Sorry to do this but we've got guests over tonight and I need you to set the table," Tsunade stated, voice somewhat pleading. "I don't have any free hands so will you be-able to?"

Sakura sighed, "Of course," she continued, smiling. "How many are we setting for?" _'I hope it isn't more people from Tsunade-s work, they are always so boring with how they always talk about some part of the human body. I can't even keep up with the conversation from what I learnt in school.' _

"There's about seven but set for eight okay?" Tsunade replied. "We must just have an extra if someone decides to pitch up."

"Someone, who is this 'someone'? Do I know them?" Sakura questioned, eyebrow raised. "I do know them?" _'If I do then maybe I'll have someone to talk to at the table while the other guests can talk about all things medical.' _

Tsunade shook her head, "Unfortunately it was before you came to Konoha and then he left before you arrived as well," she offered, weakly smiling. _'I don't think she would have wanted to know that perverted man anyway, not with a figure as hers anyway.' _

"Okay, but just a quick question," Sakura asked. _'I've got to find out who's coming to this dinner so I can prepare.'_ "Who's coming to this dinner?"

"Ah well there's Minato, Kushina, Naruto, maybe this someone and…" she paused, balancing a pot and pan. "…and my assistant Shizune with her husband, I think you might have met her."

"Does…she work at the hospital?" Sakura nervously queried. _'The doctor that gave me the check-up was named Shizune, wasn't it? And wasn't that Genma guy in the check-up room before we entered? Didn't I still call him hot?' _she thought, gulping. _'But that's not the point; she doesn't know that Naruto and I aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend and that Naruto isn't actually the father. Come to think of it, no-one knows that Naruto and I pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend yesterday.' _

"Yup, that is Shizune, she and her husband have been married for about a year now," Tsunade replied. "Isn't she the one that gave you your check-up? I'm sure that I asked her to."

Sakura nodded, giggling anxiously. "She did… he, he, he."

"Is something wrong? Did she do something wrong during the check-up?" the blonde woman queried, eyebrow raised. "If she did something wrong you should tell me so that I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"N… no, she didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura objected, hands waving. "It's not that, I got along really well with her." _'Should I just tell Tsunade here and now? It makes it easier for both Naruto and I.' _"It's just that… well Naruto and I kinda, sorta pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend for the check-up yesterday…"

"What? Why would you do something like that? You know that he has got a girlfriend right?" Tsunade warned, bewildered. _'Sakura, you can't get yourself into a mess like this, what if Naruto's girlfriend saw you or one of her friends saw you?' _

"Because I didn't want to go into the check-up room with everything thinking I was a pregnant loner whose boyfriend dumped her as soon as he found out she was pregnant," Sakura confessed, blushing. "I know that he has a girlfriend but we were just not planning on having anyone see us and then we could just forget that this entire thing never happened."

"Ah, you and Naruto have put me in a difficult position but I do understand your reasoning," Tsunade stated. "If it comes up at dinner I'll try my best to divert the question okay?"

"You're the best baa-chan," Sakura called, embracing the woman. _'Ooops, I think that was a little too much Naruto influence coming out.' _

"Since when do you call me baa-chan?" Tsunade warily asked.

"Too much of Naruto's influence I guess," she sheepishly replied. "But look I've got to set the table dattebayo." _'Ack, since when do I say 'dattebayo'? Maybe I have got too much of Naruto's influence in my life.' _

Tsunade stared in shock as Sakura left. Shaking her head she sighed, _'I don't think we'll be-able to tell those two apart one day!' _

_----_

"Naruto," Kushina called. "Get the door would you? Your father and I are busy getting ready!" _'Besides, I've got a towel on. If it's that pervert Jiraiya I wouldn't want to be caught dead standing in front of him with just a towel on.' _

"Going mom!" Naruto replied, begrudgingly scoffing to the door. _'I wonder who it is this time? I really hope it isn't one of those door to door salesmen that annoy the hell out of me when they just won't go awa-, _"Ero-sennin?"

"Naruto," the white haired man began. "Is that any way to greet your godfather?" Jiraiya whined. "I thought you had agreed to stop calling me that!"

"What are you doing here ero-sennin?" Naruto questioned, eyebrow raised. _'I thought he was never coming back after what happened last year.' _

Jiraiya sweat-dropped, "Is that anyway to greet your godfather Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be happy that I'm here after what happened last year?" _'Jeez and here I thought my godchild would welcome me with open arms,' _he whined.

"Of course I'm happy to see you," Naruto objected. "But the thing is my mom hasn't fully gotten over that little stunt you pulled," he laughed anxiously. "She still randomly rambles about how she burnt that book into ashes, wishing it was you."

"That's right, and if you dare try and pervert my son again I will burn you, along with all your damn perverted books," Kushina piped in, eyebrow twitching. "I mean it Jiraiya! No woman could walk past Naruto without him getting a nosebleed and a half thanks to you!" she accused.

"So if you pull that again I swear that you'll wish you had never met Minato," she growled, fist clenched. _'I really don't feel like having a 24/7 blushing Naruto walking around whose nosebleeds at the slightest glimpse of a woman.' _

"She's serious sensei," Minato appeared, grinning sheepishly. "She would really do it, and not even I'd be-able to stop her."

"Okay I promise I won't try anything," Jiraiya sighed. "So can I come in now?"

----

"It was really nice of you to invite us Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke, entering the blonde woman's house. "Especially since tonight is one of your nights off," she continued.

"It's a pleasure," Tsunade smiled, closing the door as both Shizune and Genma entered. "How's things been going in the baby ward?"

"Good, we've had several births since you last visited," Shizune replied. "You really should come and visit again. The babies seem to like having you around Tsunade-sama."

"Maybe I will now that Sakura will be having one, I should orientate myself around kids," she began. "Maybe you should to because aren't you supposed to be… you know?"

"Not yet Tsunade-sama, I've been trying to get her to agree but she won't," Genma lazily spoke, senbon in mouth. "She just doesn't seem to want to listen."

"Not even when I gave you those lighter shifts Shizune?" Tsunade questioned. "You should know better than that. Really, it won't be much of a problem will it?"

Shizune moaned, "Great, now I've got you and Genma on my case about this." _'Well maybe it is time to finally get pregnant, I'm not getting any younger am I? Besides Sakura is already pregnant and she's younger than me.' _

----

"Naruto, you need to get here now," Sakura anxiously called as the blonde entered the house. She latched onto his wrist, "I've got something we really, really need to discuss."

"Oh ho, who's this Naruto?" Jiraiya queried, smirking. "Did you finally decide to dump that Hinata girl and get a girl with a bit more of an appetizing figure?" he asked, eyes lighting up. _'She's a pretty one, maybe I can give Naruto some tips before I leave… He wouldn't want to miss out on this one.' _

"This is Sakura-chan, ero-sennin, she's my best friend," Naruto sheepishly laughed, watching as Sakura's fist clenched. "I haven't dumped Hinata-chan."

"Oh, that's a shame Naruto but this way I guess I could have her to myself," Jiraiya winked.

"That's it," Sakura growled before sending her clenched fist flying, Jiraiya's face her target. "No-one talks about me in such a perverted fashion ero-sennin," she called, watching as he staggered backwards.

"Damn, she's got a mean right hook," Jiraiya whined, cradling his injured cheek. "She's a keeper Naruto."

"Eh he, he, he…" Naruto chuckled. "You wanted to speak to me right Sakura-chan so then let's go speak," he quickly spoke, dragging Sakura by the wrist.

'_I need to get them both out of here before this escalades,' _he thought. "So what was so important Sakura-chan?"

She sighed, "You know Shizune, the doctor that gave me my check-up?"

He nodded.

"She's here."

-----

'_So good so far, dinner is going smoothly,' _Sakura thought, _'Shizune hasn't brought up my cheek up and Tsunade has diverted all hospital related questions and Jiraiya hasn't tried anything else since earlier. I think this will be a good dinner overall.' _

"Oh Sakura-chan," Kushina started. "I've been meaning to ask you but how did your check-up go yesterday? I remember you telling me and Naruto didn't want to give me any details."

"Eh… my check-up… it went well," Sakura nervously stated, glancing at Tsunade. _'Help, this can't happen now! Not after everything has been going so well, this would just totally ruin everything.' _

"Kushina-chan," Tsunade piped in. "Maybe we-

"Tsunade just let Sakura-chan reply, you've been avoiding all hospital related questions all night," Kushina reprimanded. "I get the feeling that you're trying to hide something which I know you wouldn't do."

"Then allow me to speak," Shizune spoke. "I am the one that gave her the check-up."

'_Oh flip, Naruto and I are so, so dead if she mentions anything,' _Sakura groaned. _'I wish Kushina didn't bring this topic up, then everything would be fine and we wouldn't have to talk about this and Naruto and I wouldn't potentially get into trouble.' _

"Well the baby's vitals all seem fine and there were no complications as of yet," she began. "The heartbeat is beginning to faintly be heard as well, ne Naruto-san?" she questioned. "It was very soft but you could hear it."

Naruto nodded, gulping. "It was very… soft."

"Aw that's so cute Naruto," Kushina stated. "I'm glad you got to hear the little baby's heart. I remember how completely awestruck Minato-kun was to first hear your heartbeat." Minato nodded in agreement.

Shizune smiled, "I always want the partner to be part of the birth, even if they will just eventually just stand there while the mother gives birth."

'_Oh crap, here it goes,' _Sakura thought, head flopping. _'We are so dead and we are in so much trouble.' _

"Eh, what do you mean by partner?" Kushina queried, eyebrow twitching.

Shizune frowned, "Isn't Naruto-san the father?" _'They were holding hands when they walked in weren't they?' _"They were holding hands as they walked in."

"Now what's this Naruto?" Kushina questioned, faintly smiling. "What does Shizune-san mean when she says that you two were holding hands? Because Naruto isn't the father…"

"Eh… he, he, we can explain…" Sakura stammered. "Well…"

----

"I thought we would never escape that!" Sakura exclaimed, "I though that your mom was going to punch me while Shizune was going to faint from shock."

"I know, but everything worked out fine didn't it?" Naruto offered, idly strolling. "You know this reminds me of the time we went out for ramen two months ago."

Sakura smiled, "It does, except we're a little bit later than the last time, so I don't think Ichiruki will be open at this time," she said softly. _'It's a really beautiful night tonight, and the lake looks really magical under the moon's glow. Coming to the park was a great idea!' _

"Well I'm full, baa-chan always makes the best food," he replied, grinning. "So unless you're still hungry…?"

"No, for once I'm fine," she responded. "Baby-chan is full for once," she continued. "But I wouldn't mind if we got a closer look at the lake."

Naruto nodded, "It does look pretty under the light." _'Besides, nothing will happen and there is no-one out here this late at night.' _

She grinned, pulling him closer. _'The way the light reflects off the water makes it seem all the more mystical,' _she thought, watching her reflection take shape in the water. _'Everything is so clear.' _

"Don't you think it looks really beautiful Naruto?" she questioned, gently tracing the water's surface.

"Not as beautiful as you," but he clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry that wasn't meant to come out…" he bashfully laughed, blushing deeply.

Sakura giggled, "That's sweet Naruto," she replied, somewhat red from the statement. _'That was really nice of him to say that. If he and I weren't just friends, I'd find this quite romantic.' _

'_I can't believe I just said that, why did I just say that?' _Naruto groaned, steadily rising from his crouched position. "I think we should start getting back Sakura-chan," he said, taking a step backwards.

Yet he never realized that that simple step would send him spiraling into the lake as he lost his balance, pulling on the nearest thing.

Although pulling on Sakura-chan most probably wasn't the greatest of ideas either…

"Naruto!" Sakura called, spluttering. "Why'd you go and be an idiot by falling into the water and then pulling me with you?" she questioned, vision focusing. _'Ugh, this dress is going to take forever to dry and to get all this mud out of it.' _

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" he trailed, gulping. _'This position is compromising,' _he thought, noting how she had fallen on-top of his larger frame and was now pressed against him.

"Huh, Naruto what…" but she stopped, finally noting the position. _'Damn, this is… ah…' _she thought, blushing as their gazes locked.

Naruto gulped, impulsively leaning forward.

'_Is he going to kiss me?' _Sakura questioned, breath quickening. _'But we're just friends; we can't kiss each other can we? What would others think if they had to see us like this? Hell we don't even know if someone can see us like this.' _

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

"Yes Naruto…?" _'Damn, he is going to kiss me…' _strangely, she found herself prepared for it.

"There are rumors of water babies in this lake."

'_Way to ruin the mood Naruto.'_

----

"Naruto," Sakura began, giggling uncontrollably. "I am absolutely soaked thanks to you," she teased, pushing his shoulder. "Do you know who long it will take to get the mud out of this dress?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I just can't help that I don't have eyes at the back of my head!" he countered.

She merely rolled her eyes, "But strangely, I really don't mind it." _'Aside from the fact that I thought you were going to kiss me and then you went and ruined the mood by saying something about water babies.' _

He grinned, noting as a slight breeze filtered through his soaked clothing. He shivered, _'We should hurry back before we get sick,' _he thought, turning to Sakura. _'Shame, she's only got that dress on and it can't be all that warm.' _

'_I should have brought a jacke-, _but she was interrupted. Turning, she found that Naruto had gingerly placed his arm around her shoulder. "Naruto, what are you…?"

"You looked cold."

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing. _'Maybe he isn't that bad of a romantic after all.' _

'_Nah.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Not just one, but 2 NaruSaku moments for you amazing reviewers! I hope you like them despite being slightly rushed in my opinion :P I hope this chapter is long enough because this is 8 pages and my usual is 5-7 so I hope this is good enough! Thank you for agreeing with the couples I set out yesterday, you just made my day! **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	12. Chapter 11, Operation: NejiTen

**New update and a nice long chapter that is 3,358 words so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I'll admit that so I hope it is a lot of fun to read! Also thanks again for the reviews! I mean this story has got 128 reviews... That is so much more than I had HOPED this story would get, so thank you all so much! And I am working on those review replies! Believe me I am! Enough rambling, I'll get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to say it again?) I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story.**

**Chapter 11 – Operation: NejiTen**

Sakura groaned, promptly banging her head upon her locker. _'I am so, so annoyed and Neji and Tenten! Really, those two flirt more than anything yet still they don't seem to notice the attraction! I swear that I'm going to have to do something about that.' _

"Sakura-chan," Naruto warned. "I don't think that hitting your head against the locker is healthy." _'She looks annoyed. I wonder what's bothering her, I mean it has to be something big in order for her to resort to such matters dattebayo.' _

"I know this isn't healthy Naruto," she growled. "But I'm just so damn annoyed at Neji and Tenten. Those two flirt like there's no tomorrow and still they aren't a couple," she whined. "It can really get to you when two people you know are supposed to be together, just aren't."

"Sakura-chan, what are you getting at?" Naruto questioned. _'She's not just ranting and raving for nothing is she dattebayo. Besides she has the smirk on her face, the one she gets when she has a plan – a plan that involves me.' _

"You and I are going to play Cupid," she grinned, annoyance forgotten. "It'll be simple, we'll invite Neji and Tenten out one day and I'll hang all over Neji while you hang all over Tenten. This way they'll get jealous and be forced to admit their feelings in order for them to be-able to have one another!" she announced. "It's a brilliant plan to get them together, isn't it?" _'You'd better say yes Naruto because I can't pull this off without you.' _

"But Sakura-chan, isn't that meddling?" he asked. "Shouldn't we just things run their course? What if we screw something up and they begin to hate one another instead?" he stated. "We could just do something other than planned."

"Naruto don't be so pessimistic," she whined. "Just make sure that Neji is free this week Saturday and I'll make sure Tenten is." _'If all goes according to plan then this will work out perfectly well and Neji and Tenten will be together at the end of the day.' _

"I'll try, Neji and I aren't the greatest of friends but I will try," Naruto offered. _'What am I getting myself into? This couldn't be worse than what it is now. Her emotions are really going into overdrive because she's pregnant, aren't they?' _

"Good, and from now on this is called operation: NejiTen!" she exclaimed, pulling a book from her locker. "Neji obviously and then just one 'Ten' from 'Tenten', get it?"

He nodded, afraid of what would happen if he had to disagree. _'Nope, this just got worse.' _

---

"Ne, Tenten," Sakura began, "Are you free this Saturday?" _'You better be otherwise whatever appointments you have will be cut off.' _

"This Saturday…" Tenten paused, thinking. "I think I'm free, why?" _'Unless I have a martial arts class but I'm almost 100% sure I don't.' _

"Oh just planning a trip to the mall with you, Naruto and Neji…" she casually replied. "It'll be just the four of us together, browsing around the mall, seeing a movie and then going out to eat of course."

"So it'll just be us four… And Neji has agreed to this?" Tenten nervously questioned. _'I didn't think he was the type to go for this type of stuff, I really didn't. But maybe every guy has got their soft side – well in this case I'm-not-as-stoic-and-emotionless-as-I-make-out-to-be side.' _

'_Damn Naruto, Neji better have said yes,' _Sakura thought. "Of course, he said it would be fun, especially with you tagging along and all." _'Okay so it's just one lie but it'll get her excited to come right?' _

"He said that? Wow so then I guess I'm going," Tenten blushed, anxiously laughing. "So I guess I'll be seeing you Saturday then."

"Yup," Sakura added. _'And you'll have the Neji Hyuuga as your boyfriend!' _

----

"So Neji, you have any plans for the weekend?" Naruto casually mentioned. _'Jeez, this is a lot harder then what I expected dattebayo. The man is practically emotionless. How am I supposed to know if he's happy or sad to be going?' _

"Nothing that really concerns you Naruto," he replied, voice even. "I don't know why you would even bother asking."

"Just because I wanted to invite you to come with me, Sakura-chan and Tenten to the mall on Saturday…" he questioned. _'Okay, either I'm imagining things but I swear I just saw his interest pique up at Tenten's name.' _

"And do what?"

"Um maybe go see a movie, go out to eat, browse… that type of stuff," Naruto replied. _'Damn, I don't actually know what else to say, he should just say yes already dattebayo.' _

"Fine," Neji announced. "I'll see you on Saturday."

'_He said yes? Yay, he said yes 'tebayo!' _Naruto thought, inwardly active. _'Phase 1 is now complete. Wait, I'd better go tell Sakura-chan.' _

----

"Okay Naruto, here they come," Sakura stated, that Saturday at the mall. "You remember the plan right? First we are going to watch a movie, then we're going to try on clothes and finally we are going to go and eat okay?" He nodded. "Now during the movie, you casually put your around Tenten and I lean against Neji's shoulder, got it?"

He nodded once again.

"Then at the clothes you comment on how Tenten looks okay? But make it sound nice and so that she blushes and Neji gets jealous. Then I'll dress up just for Neji okay?"

He nodded.

"Then finally when we go out to eat you'll sit next to Tenten while I sit next to Neji. You'll accidentally grasp her hand okay? Then I'll pretend to lean over Neji for something okay? If this entire thing works out they'll both be so full of jealously that they'll explode and want to take each other right there and then!"

"Sakura-chan… are you sure that's such a good idea?" Naruto warned. "Will they really explode and want to take each other there and then?" _'Truthfully, this whole thing is making me queasy. At least I told Hinata-chan about this.' _

"Okay maybe they won't go that far but they'll definitely get together! Hell maybe Neji will even ask her to marry him," she stated. "Then they'll have this beautiful white wedding with doves and choirs an-

"Who'll have a beautiful white wedding?"

Sakura halted her rambling, "Ah Tenten, Neji, didn't see you there!" she mumbled, blushing. _'At least they don't know that I was talking about them!' _she thought, relieved.

"So tell me Sakura, who's getting married?" Tenten queried, immediately at her side. "Is it someone I know? Or is it "Is it someone I know? Or is it _you know who?' 'I mean as if the father of baby-chan.' _

"Um Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei are getting married and they'll have this huge and beautiful white wedding, isn't it Naruto?" Sakura lied, motioning for Naruto to back her up.

"Yes, huge and beautiful," he mumbled. "But let's get going before the movie begins right?" he offered, anxiously laughing.

----

"Oi, Tenten," Sakura called, "Can I sit there, I just like being in the seat next to the isle and all." _'She and Neji cannot sit next to each other if this going to work properly.' _

"Sure Sakura, I'll just sit next to Naruto," she replied, somewhat disappointed. _'I really wanted to sit next to Neji but I guess that'll have to wait, besides, Sakura is my friend.' _

"Thanks Tenten," Sakura grinned, watching as the brunette accompanied Naruto. _'Now this is where the first part of my plan begins,' _she thought, waiting as the movie began.

'_Hmm I'll start my part of the plan soon by just inching my way to Neji's shoulder and see his reaction, maybe then I could even place my hand on his leg and see how that gets him and Tenten.' _

'_Okay, that's settled,' _she thought, slowly inching towards Neji's clothed shoulder. _'I wonder how Tenten will react to this,' _she gently placed her head on his shoulder, finding no reaction. "Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night and well these seats aren't all that comfortable."

He raised an eyebrow, "I guess it's fine then…" he mumbled, obviously discomforted. _'Ha perfect, now if only I could get Tenten to look this way,' _she thought, trying to catch the brunette's attention. _'Not working but hey I could always do this,' _slowly she positioned her body so that she was now leaning of Neji, her hand on the arm-rest.

She bypassed Naruto, winking as she did so, and tapped Tenten's shoulder. "You don't have my cellphone with you, do you?" _'Ha, her face is priceless, especially since I think Neji is blushing. Ah this is going to be so worth it.' _

She hastily shook her head, "N…no Sakura. I…I don't have it." _'What is Sakura doing? Doesn't she know that I actually like Neji? Stop it Tenten, Sakura is a friend, she wouldn't do something like that. She's just harmlessly leaning across Neji, almost touching him and so on but it's harmless.' _

"Oh it must be in my bag then," Sakura replied, returning to her seat by brushing her hair against Neji's head, "I'm sorry, I can be a bit of a klutz." _'But as long as you and Tenten get together it'll all be worth it,' _she thought, leaning against Neji's shoulder.

----

'_Damn, it's halfway through the movie and I still haven't done what I was supposed to,' _Naruto thought, glancing at Tenten. _'She seems so absorbed into the movie so maybe it won't hurt.' _He sighed, gingerly stretching his arm. _'I hope she doesn't kill me for this,' _he thought, placing his arm on Tenten's shoulder.

She turned, surprised. "Sorry, I guess my arms are stiff after um… lifting weights last night, you don't mind right?" _'The weight part was a complete lie but hey, it'll work won't it?' _

"Eh, it's fine Naruto," she replied, anxiously shifting. _'Why he doesn't like me, does he? He can't possibly like me, he said while he just moved his arm like that so I should just believe him right?' _

Neji watched from the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised. _'I didn't know Naruto liked Tenten… but what is this I'm feeling? Am I feeling jealous of how his arm is draped around her shoulder like that? I can't be jealous.' _

'_Naruto is just acting strangely, just like Sakura who hasn't moved for quite some time. Is she trying to pull some sort of stunt? Are they trying to pull some sort of stunt with that they are doing?' _he questioned. _'Damn, this is all to confusing, but I know one thing, I am not jealous. Right?' _

----

"That was a great movie wasn't it?" Sakura asked as they stepped from the theatre. _'And I saw those jealous looks Neji gave Naruto. The plan is working I tell you, working!' _she gleefully thought. _'But now it is time for part B of this plan.' _

"It was," Tenten mumbled. "So where are we going now? You mentioned shopping right?" _'I just hope it isn't complete girly-girl shopping. I'm not really into that kind of thing now-days.' _

"Oh we're just going to a little favorite of mine," Sakura smirked. "Believe me, it'll be worth it."

-----

"Sakura," Tenten stressed. "I am not wearing that… that thing!" she exclaimed, anxiously pointing to the tiny, black and strapless evening dress. "I don't think that thing will even fit me!"

"C'mon Tenten," Sakura whined, "Even I'll wear one if that makes you feel any better?" she offered. _'I will make her get into the dress if it is the last thing I do. She has to for the plan to commence.' _

"But it doesn't even cover anything," Tenten noted. _'I've never worn something so revealing in my life. How can Sakura possibly expect me to wear that?' _

"So you've got to learn to flaunt what you've got, and you've got a lot Tenten," she began. "You've got to do this, just for me?" she pleaded. _'I'll get down on my hands and knees as long as you put the damn thing on.' _

"Fine," Tenten admitted, defeated. _'Why did I have to be like this? Why couldn't I have a more emotionless attitude like Neji?' _

"You're the best," Sakura stated, _'Yes, part B can now happen.' _

----

"Naruto," Neji began. "You don't like Tenten do you?" _'Way to phrase the question, now it does sound the way you want it to sound.' _

"Hmm, of course I like Tenten; she's my friend isn't she?" Naruto replied, eyebrow raised. _'What kind of a question is that?' _

"I mean as more than a friend you idiot," Neji responded, race oddly red. _'This is embarrassing, especially asking Naruto about this type of thing.'_

"N…no-way!" he quickly stammered. "I have Hinata-chan don't I? Why would I ever cheat on Hinata-chan?"

Neji sighed, "I suppo-

"Sorry to keep you two waiting but we're back," Sakura announced, halting Neji's sentence. "Tenten was a bit shy but I managed to get her into the dress," she continued, pulling Tenten into the spotlight. _'Tenten was right, this dress doesn't cover much.' _

Tenten blushed, "Eh… I haven't really worn many dresses." _'This is too damn embarrassing, why did I agree to this? Although it does seem that Neji just can't keep this stare of his hidden. It's really sweet; maybe I should wear dresses more often.' _

'_Yes, look at how Neji is staring! This is working,' _Sakura triumphantly thought, inwardly whopping for joy. "She looks good in this doesn't she," she questioned, watching as Neji's cheeks became somewhat red. _'Ha, this is perfect because know he's blushing!' _

"You look very… err… pretty Tenten?" Naruto offered, anxiously laughing. _'Although I think Sakura-chan looks even better. That is one of those dresses that emphasize all the right curves in all the right places right? I can't imagine her with a baby bump. It'll just be so unlike Sakura-chan.' _

"Thank you Naruto," Tenten blushed. _'Why do I suddenly feel so self-conscious?' _She watched as Neji nodded, _'Is he agreeing to Naruto's statement?' _Her blush deepened. _'He is! Does this mean he thinks that I'm pretty?'_

_----_

'_Yes, only part C left of the plan! Then it'll be home free baby,' _Sakura whopped. _'Well I can't wait because then this will finally be over and they can finally be together and then I can go and eat like anything. Baby-chan is hungry but I can't eat too much in front of Neji. He might think I'm a pig or something, or he might even catch on that I'm pregnant.' _

"So where are we going to eat Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned. _'I don't actually know where she's planning on taking us.' _

"Oh just to that new little café, you know called Café Romancita," she smirked. "The one with the deep red seats, isolated booths and romantic décor, it's nothing special." _'Well it is going to cost a fortune so it is actually something special.' _

"But Sakura isn't it expensive?" Tenten queried, bewildered. _'Why is she taking us to a place like that? Isn't it only for couples? None of us here are couples!' _she thought, shocked.

"So it'll be fun and the food is bound to be great!" _'Oh yes, it's going to be very fun.' _

-----

"Don't you just think this place is great?" Sakura chimed, inwardly whining. _'But so damn expensive, I mean, it cost us just to get seated! Grr, but hopefully it'll all be worth it in the end, well it better be.' _

"Um, very nice," Tenten commented, eyeing the surroundings. _'Ugh, too dark for my taste, not to mention that I am sitting next to Naruto with this whole 'love' theme going on. And Sakura is sitting next to Neji! Doesn't she know how much I like him?' _

Slowly Naruto sighed, _'Time for my part of this scheme,' _he thought. Reaching out, he tentatively grasped Tenten's hand, blushing. "Oh sorry, I was reaching for my phone but I must have grabbed your phone by accident," he apologized, realizing that Neji was glaring, intently.

'_Neji looks ready to blow from jealously, meaning I should get Naruto out this mess before Neji really does blow,' _she thought. _'Time for my role in this plan I guess.' _"Hey waiter," she called, leaning over Neji and innocently brushing against him. She blushed, but nevertheless caught the waiter's attention. _'Hah, if that didn't get Tenten jealous then I don't know what will.' _

Neji blushed, _'Is it even right for her to be doing this all the time? First at the movie and now here,' _he thought, noting how Tenten blushed. _'They are both acting way too strangely and these 'incidents' are not mere incidents. I have to question them now.' _

"Alright," he began, catching attention. "What are you and Naruto up to Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "These incidents are not mere incidents."

"Eh, he, he, he… what are you talking about Neji? What are these 'incidents' you speak of…?" Sakura asked, gulping. _'Damn, damn, damn, he's already caught on? Pff, no wonder they say he's a genius.' _

"These planned things such as you leaning on my shoulder earlier and Naruto grasping Tenten's hand."

"Sakura-chan I think we should just tell them," Naruto confessed. "This whole thing is awkward."

"Fine, fine," she agreed. "Basically I decided that I am so tired of you two always flirting and acting so hopeless that I couldn't take it anymore. So that was when Naruto and I devised a plan to make each other jealous. That way you'd realize that you should ask the other out before they are claimed," she sighed. "But unfortunately it didn't seem to work out that way."

"Sakura," Tenten sighed. "If we want to become more than friends then we'll become more than friends. But on our own time okay? Although I do find this rather cute, don't you Neji?"

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well anyway…" Sakura said, glancing at her watch. "Naruto! I have a doctor's appointment we forgot about! We have to go!" _'Okay I don't but I really want to get out of here.' _

"Really, then we'd better go," Naruto replied, standing.

"Bye Tenten, Neji," they called, exiting the café.

"So… I guess they're gone…" Tenten trailed.

"Um," Neji replied wordless. "Are you still going to the martial arts camp?"

"Oh yeah, I got accepted…

----

"Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto called. "You don't really have an appointment do you?"

"I don't," she replied. "But anything just to get out of there, I was scared Neji was going to burn a hole through me with that glare." _'Besides, let them have some alone time after all that.' _"But I think they're going to be quite angry on Monday…" she mumbled.

Naruto frowned, "Why would they be angry?"

"We left them with the bill."

* * *

**I aimed for some slight humor so I hope that it did get a laugh out of you... My skills as a comedian aren't that great so yeah... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
**

**Lorelock :)  
**


	13. Chapter 12, I just wanna be with You

**And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! But I won't say anymore than that! You'll just have to read to find out :) Although, don't skim read... Ah well just enjoy! Thank you for the amazing reviews! They really, really make my day! I'm glad you liked the match-making chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story! I also don't own the lyrics of any of the songs used, they belong to High School Musical 3  
**

**Chapter 12 – I just wanna be with you **

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed, "SUMMER BREAK!"

Sakura giggled, playfully punching his shoulder, "Calm down Naruto, the whole neighborhood will hear you."

"I don't care, everyone should know my joy of having a holiday for three whole months," he replied, grinning. "We still on for tonight right?"

Sakura nodded, "It's movie marathon night, and I get to pick the movies so of course it's on."

"Good, my parents are out late tonight so ero-sennin will be looking after us," Naruto said, "But he'll most probably go off with some woman so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Well, at least he won't be staring down my shirt, like he does every other time."

"You gotta admit that it is funny when you punch him though," Naruto responded, winking. "Besides, he says he likes feisty woman."

"Well I'm definitely not his type."

"He said that he likes just teasing you, he knows that there's someone waiting for you."

"Really? And how does he know that?" Sakura teasingly questioned, "Does he know this 'waiting person'?"

"Eh… maybe?" Naruto stammered, blushing. "But look, there's the video store!"

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. _'I love teasing him.'_

"So what are we getting first Sakura-chan?"

"High School Musical 3."

----

"All I wanna do is be with you," Sakura softly hummed, mesmerized by the movie. "Aww, isn't it just so sweet Naruto?"

"Eh, very," the teen replied, nodding. _'Not really… How can she watch this? It's so predictable,' _he thought. _'Although I do like the position we are currently sitting in,' _he grinned. _'With Sakura's head on my shoulder, my arm around her and our bodies so close the movie isn't so bad. Yup, definitely a good thing.' _

"I just love how Troy is so dedicated to Gabriella, he'll do anything for her," she sighed, bringing her body closer to Naruto's.

"I'd do anything for you," Naruto commented.

"I know, but it isn't the same," she replied. "They're in love, they know they'll be together forever and ever."

'_Maybe if you let me Sakura-chan…' _he shook his head. "I guess, but their relationship will also go through ups and downs. Like what happened with Gabriella moving."

"So, Troy will wait for her, still love her, even though she's miles away," Sakura whispered. "I'd give anything for a guy like that."

"Hmm," the blonde responded. "Even give up baby-chan?" He grinned, _'I've been calling Sakura's baby baby-chan for some time now, but she seems not to mind, he'll she looks like she even likes the name.'_

"I don't know, baby-chan is starting to grow on me, not to mention my bump has already started," she growled. "You can't see the bump right?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, but you can feel it," he said, ghosting over her clothed stomach, feeling the bump. "But it isn't bad, dattebayo."

"Thanks," she replied, somewhat blushing "I'm glad I've got a best friend like you."

"Yeah," he smiled, weakly. "Me too."

'_But what if I want to be more than best friends?'_

----

"I can't believe we watched five movies, one after the other, I can't even see straight," Sakura complained as the pair stepped outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"I agree, some fresh air is nice every once in awhile."

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Is there a beach close by?"

"A beach?"

"You know, sea and sand?" she giggled, "You must have seen one before."

"There is, but why do you ask, 'tebayo?"

"Sometimes," she sighed, shutting her emerald eyes. "At night, I can hear it and I've always wanted to visit."

Naruto was awed, _'Wow, she looks so beautiful now, with that pose, with the moon, the light. It's like that night we went to get ramen.' _"Do you want to go?"

"Now?"

"Yup."

"Can we?"

"I'm offering."

"Then let's go!" she exclaimed, clinging to his arm. "You lead the way since I don't exactly know my way around."

"This way, 'tebayo."

----

"C'mon Naruto, I can see the waves," Sakura called, pulling his wrist while giggling. _'I can't believe we're actually here, in the middle of the night as well." _

'_She has nice giggle,' _he thought, complying with her demands.

They soon reached the waves and Sakura kicked off her shoes before stepping into the salted water. She shuddered before giggling in excitement. "C'mon, the water's great."

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes and followed suit, joining her in the water and finding that it was the perfect temperature.

"See I told you," she said softly before leaning down and scooping a handful of sand.

Naruto eyed the sand suspiciously, "Sakura-chan, what are you going to do with that?"

"This!" she called before throwing the handful, watching as it splattered onto Naruto's shirt and onto his chin.

He looked at her in disbelief, "Sakura-chan?" _'Is this really Sakura-chan dattebayo? I've never in the three months I've known her seen this side of her. Is this what she's like when she gets really happy?' _

"Are you sure it's fine for you to be running like this Sakura-chan?" he asked, ignoring the mud clinging to his skin.

He had begun researching pregnancy, so that he would be-able to help Sakura whenever needed. _'Ever since hearing her baby's heartbeat, I've wanted to learn so much more.' _

'_Ever since then I've wanted to become closer to Sakura-chan, hell I even gave up several dates with Hinata for her and I've given up calling Hinata, Hinata-'chan'.' _

He watched as she playfully began to dance in the water, kicking up droplets and sand in graceful, elegant movements. Naruto watched in amazement and awe. _'I never knew she could dance like that,' _he thought eyes widened.

"What are you staring at Naruto?" she questioned, stopping her dance and gazing at him with a mischievous glint.

"Eh…" he stammered, blushing. "Can I have this dance?"

She graciously nodded, "Naturally." _'I find it so cute that he's quoting from High School Musical,' _she thought as he placed his hand upon her waist, the other gently grasping hers. She then positioned her remaining hand on his shoulder before they gently swayed in the water, water brushing against their legs.

"It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you," Sakura gently sang, her voice clear and sweet, blending with the waves.

Naruto's eyes widened as they continued swaying and oddly, he remembered the lyrics to the song, "It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."

"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better," she continued, pulling their bodies closer.

"So can I have this dance," he sang, altering their positions so they were able to lock gazes, faces inches from the other.

"Can I have this dance," she whispered, tilting forward.

"It's gonna be a night to remember," he huskily mumbled, breath quickening.

"We'll never ever, ever forget," Sakura softly replied, mere inches from him. _'I want to kiss him and I want him to kiss me back.' _

"I just wanna-

"Be with you," Sakura finished, gently closing the gap between them, connecting their lips.

Naruto was shocked, _'Is Sakura-chan really kissing me?' _he questioned, before slowly responding, sensations wracking through his body. _'I've never felt like this when I kissed Hinata-chan,'_ he thought, ever so gently deepening the kiss by wrapping her slim waist with his arms. _'I feel electricity racing through every part of my body and it feels amazing.'_

She snaked her hands round his neck, kiss deepening.

They tenderly broke apart, foreheads together, breathing unsteady, sweat glistening, emotions emerging. "Wow," Sakura mumbled, lips parted.

"Definitely," Naruto breathlessly replied, _'Can we do that again?' _

Sakura's eyes widened, "Eh, I shouldn't have done that," she said, pulling away. "You've got Hinata-chan and I just kissed you and I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I really, really just kissed you and despite that I really, really loved it I don't know how you feel-

Naruto silenced her mindless ramblings by placing a finger on her lips, "Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, eyes locking.

"Can I kiss you again?"

She nodded again before feeling their lips touch in a lip-lock. They quickly resumed prior positions, deepening the kiss considerably.

'_This is… so crazy wonderful,' _Sakura thought, hesitantly opening her mouth and allowing him access. _'This is really happening right?' _she questioned, burying her hands within his mop of messed blonde locks.

He pushed their bodies closer, hand cupping her cheek, the other round her waist. _'I can taste so many delicious flavors, strawberries, chocolate… sugar,' _he thought, feeling the electricity shock his veins.

Sakura's face flushed once the kiss deepened yet again, their bodies tightly pressed against one another.

The broke apart, the need for air too great.

'_This feels so wrong, yet…' _Sakura thought, her head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

'_So right,' _Naruto unknowingly finished her sentence, embracing her small frame. "So I guess this means we're taking it to the next level."

"But Hinata-chan?" Sakura questioned softly.

"I'll break it off as soon as she returns from her holiday."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

"Then…" she mused, tenderly cupping his cheek.

"Then?"

"We're taking this to the next level," and she leaned in, capturing his lips yet again, enjoying the blissful euphoria.

* * *

**YES! They kissed! Well more than one kiss, more like three kisses, each more passionate than the last. I hope I wrote it fine, that it doesn't sound weird! Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did :) **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	14. Chapter 13, Hate that I Love you

**Well this is just a 'thinking' chapter where Sakura goes over everything that has happened, so that is why I am posting two chapters today because this is basically just her thoughts and someone elses... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters/places used in this story and I also don't own the song 'Hate that I love you' sung by Rihanna ft Neyo  
**

**Chapter 13 – Hate that I love you**

'_When I wake up, tonight would have just been a dream. I wouldn't have kissed Naruto. I would have just dreamt that I did. I couldn't have really kissed him. He has Hinata-chan so he wouldn't have even thought of kissing me.' _

_**That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...)  
**_

'_I have no romantic feelings for Naruto. Only as a friend, he only likes me as a friend. We would never escalade over that. I stopped myself from liking, loving and trusting anyone, didn't I?'_

'_Naruto shouldn't be any different. I've only known him for three months; you can't possibly develop deep feelings for someone in three months. That's just insane, absurd, and impossible.' _

'_It took me a year to find if I really did have deeper feelings for Sasuke-kun. So it can't possibly take me only three months for Naruto. I haven't even gotten over everything.' _

_**  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
**_

'_I still want my mother to take me back; I still want to think that this was all a dream. I don't really want to be pregnant as I am now. I might have a maternal instinct to love baby-chan, but what will me, a seventeen year old, do with a baby?' _

'_I'm doing it no good, bringing baby-chan into this world, fatherless. Sasuke isn't the type to want a baby. He wouldn't want a baby. He'd reject baby-chan; tell me to get an abortion.'_

'_If I did get an abortion, then I wouldn't have to worry about others finding out. I could back to Suna, back to mom and back to Sasuke. I could hide baby-chan from Sasuke; he would never have to know I was even pregnant.' _

_**But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
**_

'_Life could go back to the way it was. He and I would go to school dances, go on dates, make-out. Go to collage, have fun, get a degree and then if we stayed together, get married.' _

'_That would be a perfect life, a life without baby-chan, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto. None of them would matter to me, especially not Naruto.' _

She sighed, _'I would forget these feelings, these sensations, I developed for Naruto and I could go back to loving Sasuke. Wouldn't that be the perfect life, if I forgot about Naruto?' _

_**  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
**_

'_If I forgot Naruto, if I forgot how he stopped me from cutting myself. If I forgot how he dried my tears, if I forgot how he became my first friend. If I forgot that he started a bubble war with me.' _

'_If I forgot how he took me to get that late night ramen, if I forgot how he told me the story behind the whiskers, if I forgot how he first said 'dattebayo'. If I forgot how he held my hair back that time I vomited.' _

'_If I forgot that time he allowed me to rest on his shoulder during study-hall. If I forgot how he pretended to be my boyfriend that day I had a checkup. If I forgot how we played matchmaker with Tenten and Neji.'_

_  
**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)  
**_

'_If I forgot how he fell into the lake, if I forgot how we spent movie marathon watching High School Musical 3. If I forgot how he took me to the beach, if I forgot how we danced in the water, gently singing the songs from High School Musical 3.' _

'_If I forgot how he kissed me, if I forgot the sensation, the electricity that raced throughout my entire body as we kissed. If I forgot how we finished each other's sentences that night. If I forgot how he made me feel.' _

'_Would I be happy?' _

_**  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**  
Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right**_

She shook her head; pinkette bangs flying, tears threatening. _'No, I wouldn't be happier forgetting Naruto. I just couldn't be happier if I forgot about him. He saved me, he healed me, and he befriended me.' _

'_I can't believe I'm only realizing this right now, but without Naruto I wouldn't be where I am right now. I wouldn't be happy. I would be a depressed teen, ready to commit suicide.' _

'_I would have had an abortion; I wouldn't be pregnant with baby-chan. I wouldn't have called baby-chan, baby-chan. I would have been miserable without him. I wouldn't have survived without him.' _

_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**_

'_Naruto, he cared about me. He cared about saving me. He wanted to save me. He wanted to look after me, and he wanted to make sure he was always there for me. He showed me what it means to be truly loved.' _

'_Yes, that's it. He showed me what it means to be truly loved. He showed me that I did matter, that I wasn't just some broke, pregnant teen. He showed me that there was always someone that would love me.' _

'_And you know what? I… I…I… think I love him too.' _

_**  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**_

_**Yeaahhh... Oohh... **_

**----**

'_Tonight it wasn't Sakura and Naruto I saw at the beach,' _Kiba thought, face pale. _'It wasn't Naruto and Sakura I saw kissing. It just wasn't because Naruto wouldn't hurt Hinata-chan like that and Sakura wouldn't either. So it wasn't them, it just can't be them.' _

'_Hell, Naruto isn't shallow like that. He wouldn't two time Hinata-chan. Even if he didn't like her anymore, he wouldn't cheat on her. Sakura wouldn't allow him to. She has morals doesn't she? They both have morals, they both wouldn't do things like that.' _

He sighed, _'Maybe it was them. All those rumors going around school. All those loving glances, all that time they spend together. Maybe it really was them.' _

_**As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you  
**_

'_I mean, everyone else has noticed it, we were just waiting for him to break up with Hinata-chan. Then we would all know that he really did like Sakura, not Hinata-chan and I would finally have my chance. Finally.' _

'_But I don't want my chance like this. I don't want to be Hinata's rebound boy. She'll be distraught if she had to find out, but I'll be there for her. Waiting until she was ready for a relationship again.' _

'_But will she believe me if I tell her that I saw them, without showing her proof? Would she really believe me? She must know of my crush on her by now. Will she think I'm just trying to break them up so I can have my chance?' _

_**And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!**_

'_I have to get her evidence, prove that Naruto is really cheating on her with Sakura. I've got to follow them this holiday, take photos then show Hinata-chan. Then she'll know that he is really cheating on her, that I'm not just making it up. Yes that'll work. All I have to do is follow them around. Take a few pictures, eavesdrop in a few conversations and then it'll all be good to go.' _

'_Yup, that's what I'll do.' _

'_Starting tomorrow, I'm going to stick to them like glue.' _

_**And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so  
**_

_**And I hate that I love you so... soo...**_

'_Invisible glue that is.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**OH! Kiba saw them kissing! And now he has a plan... How will his plan unfold huh? Well you'll have to see! And go and enjoy the next chapter! **

**Lorelock**


	15. Chapter 14, Talking it over

**Yup, here the second update for the day! Hope you enjoy this! Besides this is where the REAL drama starts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
**

**Chapter 14 – Talking things over**

"Sakura-chan," Mizuki Haruno gleefully called, "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with an Uchiha?"

It was the next day and Sakura and Naruto had entered Tsunade's house, only to find that Mizuki Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were seated in the lounge.

"What do you mean?" Sakura mumbled, Naruto her support. "I don't understand why it would make a difference whose child I was pregnant with." _'Of course it would make a difference. Sasuke's father owns Uchiha and CO, one of the largest money-making ventures on the planet,' _her mind piped in.

"If you had explained your circumstances Sakura-chan, we could have worked things out. I wouldn't have had to send you all the way to Konoha," the pinkette woman said, irritatingly smiling. "Sasuke kindly admitted that you were both heavily intoxicated and that he may have taken advantage of your current state."

'_Why would Sasuke actually admit to that?' _Sakura questioned, gazing upon the black haired Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

"I was worried when you disappeared Sakura," he stated, voice deep and stoic. "I went to your mother asking where you were and when she realized that it was me you slept with, she wanted to come and ask your forgiveness."

"And we came up with a proposal dear," Mizuki said, "Would you like to tell her Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he responded. "Basically we came to an agreement."

"An agreement that benefits both parties," Mizuki piped in. "Especially benefiting you and your Uchiha baby."

"We've agreed that you and Sasuke will be married."

"W…hat?" Sakura stammered, knees buckling. "Married?" _'I can't get married to him, that's just impossible. This isn't happening. Naruto… Naruto help me because I can't help myself here, please help me,' _she thought.

'_This isn't possible. My mom and Sasuke aren't here at the moment, that's right. This is merely a dream,' _she thought, gaze downward. _'And when I wake up, I'll be in bed, happy and content. Yes, none of this would have just happened. Maybe, if I'm lucky I'll be in Naruto's arms, sleeping peacefully,' _she sighed, slowly submitting to the darkness.

----

Tsunade sighed, deeply. _'Damn all this work, damn the hospital and damn people not doing their work properly.'_

'_Why do they have to leave it all for me to do, they should know I hate doing this. Even Shizune gave up trying an hour ago, so why the hell am I still sitting here?'_ she questioned. _'Why did I even let Shizune go? Oh yeah, she has Genma to go home to.' _

'_Why did I have to have a knack for medical work? I could've been a normal person instead of a surgeon. I would have gambled for a living, taking loans when needed and paying them off later. Yeah that would be the perfect life for me; a freeloading gambler.' _

'_Then I wouldn't have to work like hell, Shizune would have a nicer boss, I wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping at night, and best of all, I wouldn't have to deal with life and what crap it throws at us.' _

'_Yeah, that would be me. Carefree-Tsunade Senju, what a perfect life. I could move from city to city, gambling and running from people I owe money to. I've got enough brain cells to do that. Don't I? So then why the hell am I still sitting here?' _

'_Because you want to help people, you want to save people. That's why you put up with all the crap in your life. Maybe that's why I've never ran away, maybe because I know how to save a life. Maybe because to see the joy on someone's face after you tell them that their beloved is alive, is pure bliss. Maybe because I love knowing that people won't die because of me. Maybe because I know that I save lives.' _

'_Also, if I ran, I would have never gotten the chance to look after Sakura. Yes, I would've never seen her. That's a good enough reason not to run right? Sakura is the only family I care about at the moment.' _

'_Eh, I'm thinking way too much when I'm supposed to be doing paperwork. Other people's paperwork to be exact,' _she sighed, wearily, leaning into her leather-bound chair. _'I need a vacation.' _

'_I really, really, rea- _

"Tsunade-hime?"

'_That voice, could it be?' _she gazed skyward. _'It is.' _"Jiraiya?"

"The one and only," the perverted man replied, stepping into the office. "How've you been Tsunade-hime?"

"I've been," she paused, "Good I guess. You?"

"Never better, always love coming to visit," he began. "Especially like seeing Naruto when I come and visit."

"So you can pervert his mind?" she snarled. _'Kushina nearly killed you the last time you visited. She couldn't have been too happy when you appeared on the doorstep.' _

"No, of course not, if he wishes to follow in my footsteps he can. Otherwise, I won't push him," he replied, calmly. "I see Minato has taught him well otherwise."

"Hah, you're still mad that you couldn't pervert Minato," she teased. "Although we both thought he would die a virgin until her met Kushina-kun."

"I remember the late night conversations we had over him, quite funny actually," Jiraiya reminisced. "We would laugh and joke, and who knows what else," he said, grinning. _'There was a time when we were young and can I say… somewhat 'in love'?' _

"What happened to those days?" Tsunade questioned, softly, gaze downward. _'I can't even remember what happened between us. It's such a blur until now, life goes way too quickly.' _

"We moved on I guess, realized that it wouldn't work," he replied. "You were a striving medic and I was an aspiring novelist. Our worlds couldn't mix with one another," he continued. "That's all."

"And now?"

"Now, I guess that there's not really a problem. We've both established ourselves," he responded. "But are we ready for such a thing; are you even over Dan and Nawaki? Over them enough to let me in?"

"I still don't have the answer to that question, despite the fact that you ask me every single year," she softly whispered. "I'd like to think that I am though, but I just can't bring myself to be over him."

"Well then, you know where to find me," Jiraiya said, exiting the office. "I'll be waiting Tsunade-hime, always waiting."

She nodded, watching him leave. _'And I'll be deciding, hoping to let you in.' _

---

'_My head hurts,' _Sakura thought, cocking an emerald eye open. _'I'm in my room?' _she frowned. _'So it was all just a dream. My mom and Sasuke weren't really here, were they? I most probably just fell asleep when Naruto and I came home from our date together. Yes, that's it, I just fell asleep and he's downstairs, waiting for him.' _

"You're finally awake."

'_That voice,' _she turned. _'It can't be.' _"Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

"Hn," he confirmed, settling upon the edge of her bed. "I just want to talk to you; you passed out before I could though." _'He just wants to talk?' _Sakura repeated, frowning.

"You don't have to accept the offer," he stated. "It wasn't something I was too keen on anyway. It was a thing decided merely by our parents."

"I see," she whispered. "You aren't angry at me, are you?"

"Why would I be angry?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. _'Is there a reason for me to be angry at her?' _he queried.

"You didn't know," she softly stated. "You didn't know that I was pregnant, pregnant with your baby. I had the chance to tell you, but I was scared, scared you'd reject me. I was scared that you'd leave me, or tell me to get an abortion."

"Sakura," he began, tenderly caressing her hand. "I wouldn't, I thought you would've known that. Hell I might seem like a cold-hearted asshole but I wouldn't have rejected you because it was my fault as well, not only yours. I was also involved in that night we had together."

"Still," she countered. "You had the right to know. You had the right to know I was carrying your baby. I shouldn't have kept it to myself. There was a week before I left and I could've told you then, but I didn't."

"Stop blaming yourself, you had good enough reason not to tell me," he said. "If I were in your position I think I would've done the same as you."

"But I was a coward, I didn't want to face the reality of it all," she mumbled. "How could you have wanted a woman like that to carry your child?"

"To be honest," he began. "I think I would have been angry at first. I would have wanted you to have an abortion because neither of us would be ready for this. Then it would have slowly grown on me, I would've have wanted to have this baby with you."

"No joke?" she questioned. _'Is he really being honest with me? Is this the real Sasuke-kun?' _

"No joke," he replied. "Believe it or not, I do care for you Sakura. I care about you a lot," he mumbled. "We were together for two years, we were so close. You were one of the only girls that saw me for me, not because of my status and money. I liked that about you."

"I'll admit," she confessed. "I was a fan girl in the beginning but slowly we got to know one another better, we got to learn that what we first thought wasn't actually true."

"Definitely," Sasuke agreed. "I did miss you these three months you we're gone."

"I…I…" she stammered. "Missed you too, I tried to block you out, forget about you because I thought I'd never see you again but that was foolish of me." She finished. "Now seeing you, I feel what I felt for you three months ago."

"I tried to block you out as well, believing that you ran from me, but now, seeing you, makes me think I was an idiot for using that logic. You wouldn't have ran from me without good reason."

"I wouldn't have," she said softly. "I wanted to say goodbye, but it was just too hard."

He smiled, gently. "How's our baby doing though?"

"Baby-chan is doing fine," she whispered. "I'm going into my second trimester, meaning I'm about to get very, very fat," she teased. "I'm not sure that's something you want to see."

"Actually," he replied. "That wouldn't be all that bad."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Are you insinuating that you would prefer me fat?"

"Not in that sense," he responded. "I mean, it'll be nice to see a girl with meat on her bones. Not like all the skeletons that have been hounding me since you left."

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"Worse, I've been followed non-stop," he shivered. "I was scared they would follow me here."

"You paid them no mind? You didn't even go out once while I was away?" she asked, _'I feel so bad, he didn't even look at another girl yet I went off and made-out with Naruto.' _

"I tried, but my mind kept drifting to you. I knew you wouldn't betray me like that, so why should I betray you?"

"Although," she stated. "That boy, Naruto, you saw earlier," he nodded. "He and I are kinda together in that sense."

"Oh."

"I mean, I have good reason," Sakura argued. "I didn't think I would ever go back to Suna. So I tried to move on, to get my life back on track. I thought you would've done the same. But hearing how you couldn't stop thinking about me, I feel bad."

"You have no reason to," he stated. "I wouldn't if I were you."

She squeezed his hand, "Thanks."

He stood, "Come outside with me, it's a beautiful night."

She nodded, pushing herself from bed. _'This feeling, I can't be regaining my feelings, my love for Sasuke-kun back can I?' _she questioned, following the obsidian eyed Uchiha.

'_Wow, it's actually quite a beautiful night,' _she thought, gingerly leaning against the balcony's railings. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Not quite as beautiful as you though," he whispered in response, hesitantly, tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist, head on her shoulder. "I really missed this you know."

'_What is he doing? What if Naruto sees us? What if someone else sees us? This is happening too fast. I can't just forget about Naruto the moment Sasuke-kun returns. What about all those sensations he gave me, that kiss we shared, the moments we've had? It can't all be because I wanted comfort.' _

"Sasuke-kun, this is… this is…" she whispered, "Going slightly too fast. We've only just seen each other after three months."

"I won't lie to you Sakura," Sasuke said gently. "I think that I'm in love with you. I couldn't stand those three months without you, it was painful. So this is why, why I want you back. I want you to accept the proposal."

'_Love, he didn't just say love. My ears are broken. This isn't Sasuke-kun; he would never show his feelings like this. He doesn't have a soft side,' _she thought. _'Or maybe he just doesn't show his soft side to just anyone.' _

"I want to a family Sakura," he stated. "I want us to be together."

'_No, this can't be. He's lying, this isn't right. What about Naruto? I have deep feelings for Naruto don't I? I can't just drop them for Sasuke-kun can I?' _"Sasuke-kun… I…I…" she stammered. "I… just don't know."

"Forget him, forget Naruto. Focus on us," he prompted. "We'll have a good life. Our child will be happy, we'll be happy. You've just got to forget Naruto, and then we can move forward."

"No," she whispered. "I can't."

'_I'm… I'm… in love with Naruto.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**WOW... Major twist comes into play... Who will Sakura chose? What is happening with Sasuke and Mizuki? Ah, you'll have to find out! **

**Lorelock  
**


	16. Chapter 15, Confessions

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I loved them all and well it seems all want to see what will happen with my little twist... But you're going to have to read to find out! Sorry this is a little late but someone has gotten Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3! Whee! IT IS AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: You know the story... I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Chapter 15 – Confessions**

"Sakura-chan, how do you like this?" Mizuki Haruno questioned, "It will look good with that pink hair of yours, and it doesn't even look like maternity wear."

"It's fine mom," Sakura whined, eyes rolling. "Kushina-san, you really didn't have to come with us today," she said sheepishly.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan," the red head dismissed. "Besides, I wanted to check out what kind of maternity wear they had these days. Minato has been pressing for another child, and I'm afraid that I'm about to give in."

"He seems like the type that would want to be surrounded by a large amount of children," Sakura commented. "Besides, Naruto turned out well. Didn't he?"

Kushina nodded, "Not you too. It seems now I really am going to be having another child."

Sakura giggled, _'At least you've already had one, and you know what it feels like. And you don't have your money-hungry mother shopping with you. Ugh, I swear that I hate everything she chooses.' _

"You're thinking of having another child at your age?" Mizuki queried, somewhat shocked. "Is that even healthy?"

Kushina's eyebrow twitched, "I'm only 38. How is that too old to have another child?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you had your first born at such a young age. Was he," she paused, "An accident?"

Kushina tensed, fist clenched. "Not really, my _husband _and I decided to have Naruto at such a young age. Why, was Sakura an accident?"

"As a matter of fact, she was," Mizuki retorted. "But you wouldn't know that because you and that damn husband of yours are too concerned in each other than anything else in this world. I bet you don't even pay attention to your son."

"At least my husband didn't die on me," Kushina stated, fists clenched, voice snarling. "At least he has the decency not to leave me with an unplanned baby."

Mizuki frowned, "How dare you make fun of my beloved husband like that? Your husband isn't even something to brag about either, with his immature mannerisms!"

"Eh, he, he," Sakura anxiously giggled. "How about we stop while we're ahead?" _'It's only been a month since my mom arrived and she and Kushina are already about to kill one another. Although I don't think my mom has much of a chance against Kushina. Nope, she has got no chance at all.' _

"Stay out of this Sakura-chan," Kushina growled. "This is between this," she paused. "This _thing _and me, you don't want to get involved."

"I am not a _thing_!" Mizuki countered, "And you don't dare talk to my daughter in such a fashion!"

"The daughter you only care about because she is carrying an Uchiha baby?" Kushina smirked. _'Don't you dare insult me, Minato or Naruto around me. Hell, don't you dare even insult your own daughter around me.'_

"Such a lie, I can't believe my daughter hasn't become a delinquent living around your influence," Mizuki fumed. "I'm surprised she hasn't gotten an abortion by now."

"Well I wish she did because then you wouldn't have the decency to visit her and wreck her life. Again!" Kushina said, fist raised.

"You impudent little tomboy of a woman!" Mizuki screamed, catching the attention of the milling shoppers. "I will not stand for this."

"That's it," Kushina stated, "You won't be standing for much longer." With that, Kushina launched her fist, Mizuki's face her target. "Take this!"

Sakura gasped, _'Did she just punch my mother?' _

Mizuki staggered backwards, expression shocked. "Did you just?"

"I did."

"Why you!" Mizuki screeched, launching herself upon Kushina. _'How dare you punch me, me of all people!' _

Sakura watched in shocked as the two women kicked, scratched and punched at one another. _'Eh, could this day get any worse?' _

-----

'_C'mon Hinata-chan, you've just got to be at home,' _Kiba thought, eagerly knocking upon the Hyuuga home's door. _'You have a right to know this and a right to know this now.' _

"Coming," he heard from within the house. "How may I help you, oh Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, will you come on a walk with me. I've got something very important to tell you and it just can't wait," he stated. "Please, it won't take long and I know you only got home recently but this is important."

She nodded, "I'll just have to go and tell my mom, or Neji," she softly said. Kiba nodded. Hinata disappeared from the door, only to return moments later. "They said that it's fine, I must just be back before dark."

"C'mon," he whispered, gently grasping her wrist. "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Mm," she sighed, allowing him to guide her. _'Kiba-kun isn't usually this urgent with anything, so this must be very important if he wants to rush like this,' _she thought, noting that he led her towards the park.

"You know we promised to tell each other everything?" he questioned, pulling her behind a great oak tree. "How we said that if we found anything that would hurt the other, then we'd tell one another."

"Yes Kiba-kun," she replied. "I don't understand though," she continued, knitting her thumbs together. The wind blew, gently ruffling the pair's hair, only adding to the tense atmosphere.

"You know I'd never lie to you right?" he questioned, sweat forming upon his brow. _'Damn, this is so nerve-wrecking. I wish I didn't have to do this to her.' _

She nodded, "I really don't understand Kiba-kun," she stated. "Is something wrong, then you know you can tell me." _'I hope something hasn't happened to Kiba-kun or Akamaru.' _

"Hinata-chan," he whispered, gently embracing her. "I don't want to tell you this but you do have a right to know. Naruto is, after all, your boyfriend." _'Crap this is a lot harder than I imagined.' _

"Kiba-kun, please just tell," she softly pleaded, returned the gesture. "I promise I won't be angry or mad at whatever you wish to tell me."

"Then Hinata-chan," he paused. "I saw Naruto and Sakura kissing."

----

Sakura groaned, _'I haven't been this tired in weeks,' _she thought, scoffing into her room. "Naruto," she began, noting his presence. "Remind me to never go shopping with my mom and your mom ever again," she stated, flopping onto the space beside him. "I swear, after they wrecked the entire store they still hadn't burned off half of their anger."

Naruto sighed, gently pulling her head into his lap. "Next time I'll go with. Then you can restrain your mother and I'll restrain mine," he whispered, combing her pinkette locks.

"We haven't had much time to spend together," she stated, wistfully. "Neither as best friends nor a couple, I do miss it," she softly continued. "Especially with the whole arranged marriage thing, and then Sasuke appearing."

"So do I, but now, even though it's only a little bit of time we get to spend with each other, we should enjoy it," he said, gently caressing her cheek. "We might not get enough time until baby-chan is born."

"I know. Hopefully, once baby-chan is born all of this will pass," she said, hopeful. "Then things can go back to normal, the way they were before all of this. Where it was you, me, baa-chan and all our friends having a good time together, right now, I just want to forget Suna."

Naruto grinned, "So you'd want to stay with me?"

"To be honest," she began. "I don't actually know."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, frowning.

"Please don't be mad as I say this," she paused. "But when I saw Sasuke again, I just felt as all those feelings I had for him, they just came rushing back. Those feelings I tried to ignore, I tried to hide. They just came back, no matter how much I didn't want them to."

"Shh," Naruto hushed. "I understand. You did go out with the teme for two years, didn't you? I would be worried if you felt nothing for him if he returned. From what you told me, it wasn't his fault you have baby-chan in your stomach."

Sakura smiled softly, "I guess, but it just makes everything so much harder. I love him but I love you as well," she confessed, blushing. "I really do love you Naruto. When Sasuke returned, he came to my room, asking me to forget about you, so that we could start a family. But I couldn't say yes. I couldn't leave you behind, because I really do love you Naruto."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto remarked, utterly shocked. "I didn't know you felt that way." _'Sakura-chan loves me? She loves me back?' _

"You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know that," she whispered, gently locking gazes, clashing emerald with sapphire. _'As long as he knows, I can be happy. Even if he doesn't love me in the same sense, as long as he knows that I really do love him.' _

"Ever since that night on the beach, I realized that I really did love you. I realized that I couldn't forget about you. I realized that life would be hell if I hadn't had met you. You were my savior Naruto. You stopped me from the hurt so many times."

"I…I…I" Naruto stammered, breathless, "I love you too, Sakura-chan, 'tebayo."

'_Naruto loves me back?' _Sakura questioned, finding no lie within his sapphire eyes. _'Does this mean that we're meant to be?' _

Slowly, Naruto re-positioned them, so that his face was mere inches from Sakura's. "Can I?" he whispered.

She nodded, allowing him to kiss her.

'_This isn't like the kiss we have almost a month ago, there's more in this kiss. There's love in this kiss,' _Sakura thought, slowly reciprocating the gesture. _'Maybe I shouldn't accept Sasuke's offer, maybe baby-chan and I should live with Naruto, where I'll truly be happy.' _

The kiss wasn't long, yet both were left breathless. "That just keeps getting better and better," Naruto whispered, breath ragged, heart pounding. He leaned forward, fully intending to capture her lips yet again but she stopped him, placing a finger upon his lips.

"As much as I'd love to," she began, "Baby-chan is really craving some ramen."

----

'_Kiba-kun couldn't have been telling the truth. Kiba-kun was lying,' _Hinata thought. _'Naruto-kun wouldn't cheat on me. I know that. But just to make sure, Kiba-kun and I are going to ask Naruto-kun.' _

"Hinata-chan," Kiba began, "Please don't think I was lying to you, you know I wouldn't," he softly pleaded. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt you like that, you know that don't you?"

"I want to believe you wouldn't Kiba-kun, but I have to make sure," she replied, not meeting his gaze. _'Kiba-kun has always liked me as more than a friend. He must just be making this up so that he can break Naruto-kun and I up,' _she thought, nodding her head.

'_Naruto-kun would never cheat on me in that way, especially not with Sakura-chan, they aren't like that. Neither of them,' _she concluded. _'This will all be a joke, everything. Naruto-kun and Sakura would deny Kiba-kun's accusations and life would go back to normal.' _

'_Yes life would go back to normal.' _"We're almost at Naruto-kun's house," she stated, gazing determinedly. "You'll see that Naruto-kun would never cheat on me," she said, turning to face him.

"Then, what is that?" he questioned, motioning forward. Hinata frowned, turning her head forward. Her pupil-less eyes widened, her knees buckled and her frame trembled. _'That is not Naruto-kun and Sakura holding hands?' _she thought, using Kiba as a support.

Naruto and Sakura laughed, hands intertwined, gazes loving. They seemed not to notice Kiba and Hinata. _'Kiba-kun couldn't have been right, this isn't really happening. No, this is just a dream.' _

But the tears cascading down her cheeks reminded her that this was no dream. "I'm sorry you had to see this Hinata-chan," Kiba softly said, cradling her trembling frame tenderly.

'_I feel as if my heart has just shattered, broken into millions of irreplaceable pieces,' _she thought, pushing herself into Kiba's secure grasp. "Ki…ba-k…un…" she stammered, hiccupping.

"Shh, I'm here for you Hinata," he soothed. "We'll sort this out; you just have to trust me."

"Can… y…ou…ta…ke...away the pa…in?" she asked, gripping his shirt.

"I promise that I'll try, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

**Well here we have some NaruSaku fluff! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Lorelock  
**


	17. Chapter 16, Hurt

**Yay! Long chappie for you all! Just because of the amazing 16 reviews I got, sending this fic to over 200 reviews! YES! I honestly didn't think that it would get this far but I'm so grateful! But anyway, on with the story! Oh this is where the ObiRin comes in, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
**

**Chapter 16 – Hurt**

"Mm, baby-chan is happy," Sakura grinned. "Baby-chan definitely likes ramen. Too much influence from you Naruto," she teased, playfully punching his shoulder. _'But baby-chan is going to be spending a lot more time around Naruto from now on.' _

"A true Namikaze," he mocked. "Only a Namikaze could eat that much ramen Sakura-chan," he stated, eyebrow raised. "You certainly got one hell of an appetite." _'She ate three more bowls than what I did and I had five, meaning that she ate eight all by herself.' _

"You're going to have to put up with my stomach for a lot longer," she said, eyes rolling. "I am going to be here for a long time you know," she softly continued. _'I'm not going to accept Sasuke-kun's offer, I'm staying right here in Konoha with Naruto.' _

"I know you are," he replied, arm over her shoulder. "And I'm looking forward to it. You, me and baby-chan are going to all be happy. I'll make sure of that 'tebayo," he grinned, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Sakura blushed, gaze downward. "I wonder how my mom will take it, now that I'm not going to be-come an Uchiha."

"She'll learn to accept it; she can't make you marry someone you don't love right?" Naruto quested. "Oh wait, I forgot, you do love Sasuke," he grimly fixed. _'But she loves me more right? That's why she'll stay with me, not Sasuke-teme.'_

"Correction, she can't force me to marry someone I might love, but I don't want to be with," she grinned. "I might love Sasuke, but I might love someone else a little bit more."

"Oh," Naruto replied, feigning shock. "And who could that be?"

"Oh, someone you might know. He just has ruffled blonde locks, sapphire blue eyes, whisker scars on each cheek, goofy grins, and says 'dattebayo' after most sentences. Know him?" she teased.

"Does both his name and surname begin with an 'N'?"

"Maybe, I think it does."

"Then could that person be a Naruto Namikaze?"

"Maybe, he'll have to find out," she whispered, laying a gentle kiss upon his lips. _'Yup, this is definitely why I love him.' _

"I think he found out," Naruto mused. "And he certainly loves it dattebayo."

Sakura giggled, "C'mon, I wanna get back and tell my mom the news; I think everyone has the right to know."

Naruto followed, allowing her to guide him.

----

"Rin," Tsunade called softly, gently shaking the brunette's shoulder. "Rin, you'll get a mark on your face if you sleep like that."

"Mmm, Tsunade-sama?" the girl groggily replied, cocking open a maroon coloured eye. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Really, Rin," Tsunade scolded. "You should go home if you're tired. Obito isn't going to die if you aren't by his side 24/7," her chocolate orbs widened. _'Damn that was the wrong thing to say.' _

"That's the thing," Rin responded, voice cracking. "With his condition, I don't know when he'll die," a tear rolled down her cheek. "So I want to be here with him, I want him to know that I don't want him to die. Every time he wakes up, even if it's only brief, I love the look on his face. It's like he's happy to see me here, by his side."

"Rin," Tsunade mumbled, wordless.

"You don't have to try and understand," she mused. "All this time, my feelings for him have been concealed under my infatuation with Kakashi and now that he could be dying I've finally found that I do love him, I really do," she paused, voice straining. "Now, I'm scared to tell him, I'm scared of how he'll react."

"Maybe," Tsunade stated. "You should tell him, because you'll never know unless you try," she offered weakly. "It might be too late if you wait."

"Do you really think that admitting my feelings will change anything?" Rin asked, _'All this time I've pushed him away, I've made him believe that I don't care about him. But now Obito, I only want you to know that I really do care, more than care.' _

"Sometimes, in order to make life worth living, the thing they've desired most must admit that they've desired them as well," Tsunade remarked. "Or to put it in simpler terms, maybe he doesn't think life is worth fighting for if he can't have you."

Rin's tears fell like rain, wetting the Obito's bed sheet. "So he'll want to live if I tell him?"

"It's worth a shot," Tsunade said, "Anything is worth a shot in his state."

"Then I'll tell him, as soon as he wakes up I'll tell him," Rin stated determinedly. "Then maybe he'll think life is worth living."

"I'll give you some privacy then, and I'll tell the nurses not to bother you unless something happens in his condition," Tsunade offered, exiting the hospital room. _'A hospital can be a place of hope and life, yet it can also be a place of sorrow and death.' _

'_Please Rin; make it a place of hope and light.' _

_----_

"Where have you been?"

"Sasuke-kun, there's no need to worry. Naruto and I were just out for some ramen," Sakura replied, "Baby-chan was craving ramen."

"How can you tell me not to worry," he snarled. "When you're out with that dobe?" _'How can she endanger herself and our baby by going out with that dobe? He's so reckless, they could have been injured.' _

"Sasuke-kun, don't say that about Naruto," Sakura scolded. "He's not what you think he is," she stated, eyes widened.

"How would you even know my personality teme?" Naruto growled. "You're not even here during the day. Where are you, screwing with some other girl?"

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What the hell do you mean? I'm not a player like you are," Naruto countered. "I wouldn't ever cheat on Sakura-chan."

"Oh, but you would on, what's that girl's name," he paused. "Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto gasped, "What are you talking about teme?" _'How the hell did he find out about Hinata-chan, isn't she still supposed to be on holiday?' _

"It isn't that hard when she knocks on the door, face red, heart shattered," Sasuke stated, motioning to the side. "You might want to watch your words; she's been listening the entire time."

Naruto paled. "Hina…ta-chan, are you really there?"

"Yes," the Hyuuga announced, stepping from the shadows. "I'm here, and I heard everything Naruto-kun."

Sakura gasped. _'She heard Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I talking about baby-chan, didn't she? Crap, this is escalading into a lot of trouble. I have to stop this soon, before someone else joins in.' _

"I've also been listening this entire time," Kiba piped in, appearing beside Hinata. "How could you Naruto? First you make out with Sakura on the beach and then you betray Hinata like this? Oh and please don't tell me you're the father of the baby in Sakura's stomach."

"Kiba," he stammered. "How did you…?"

"I saw you and Sakura that time on the beach and I had the decency to tell Hinata-chan, just so you couldn't hurt her more than what you already did," he snarled. "I can't believe you. You have the most amazing girl, yet you go and cheat on her."

"That's not true," Sakura softly piped in. "Naruto isn't the father of my child and he wasn't planning on hurting Hinata like that. We were gonna wait until he broke it off with her until anyone saw or heard about us."

"How is that supposed to help?" Kiba queried. "Just so then you wouldn't get into trouble? So then no-one would think you had been secretly been seeing each other?"

"Even so, no-one can help who they fall in love with," Sakura countered. "Everyone knows that you love Hinata, that's the only reason you're doing this. So that you can make Hinata think that Naruto is the bad guy and so she'll come running to your side."

"Love, Sakura, you honestly can't be insinuating that you _love _that dobe beside you," Sasuke hissed. "Love isn't a word you use lightly like that; love isn't something that happens in roughly four months."

"Naruto-kun, you can't be saying," Hinata questioned, voice straining. "You can't be saying that you love Sakura?" _'What about all those times you told me you love me? Was that all just to get my hopes up? How can you fall in love with her after only knowing her for four months? You took two years to tell me that you 'loved' me." _

"And if I am, what would you do?" he retorted. "I don't even know why I went out with you."

"Naruto," Sakura stated. "Don't, you can't do that to her, she's already broken." Her eyes widened. _'She'll be completely shattered if he had to continue what he's saying.' _

"Don't Sakura, I want him to tell me," Hinata boldly said.

"You were just there, no chase," Naruto hissed. "I didn't have to do anything. You just were there, blushing like a fan girl and twiddling your thumbs. There was nothing else, no mutual attraction." _'I'm sorry Hinata, that isn't actually the reason but... this rage I feel, it just makes me want to hurt people,' _his mind piped in, trying to be heard.

Hinata froze, using Kiba as a support._ 'Naruto-kun is lying. He can't possible be telling the truth.' _"Naruto-kun," she began. "You can't be telling the truth."

"Stop calling me 'Naruto-kun'," he growled. "It's annoying, just like the damn way you act around me, like some sort of babbling idiot." _'I don't really mean it Hinata, I really find it cute.'_

"Naruto," Sakura warned, "Stop it, she doesn't deserve this!"

"No Sakura-chan. I think it's time I tell her, just so she can see the truth."

"Naruto, you kisama," Kiba snarled. "How can you do that to her, can't you see how you've already shattered her? Why must you continue to torment her?"

"She's got to realize Kiba, that she can't have everything and that not everything is as it seems."

"Can't you understand how you've hurt her, how you've hurt me?" Kiba called, "I thought you were my damn friend, but no, Sakura's changed you. You're no longer the Naruto we all know. You spend all your time with her, you've never even hung out with us once she she's arrived."

Sakura froze, tears welling. "I…I…I" she mumbled, frame trembling. _'All this is is a vicious circle of hate and hurt. I've never seen Naruto like this; I've never seen him this mad.' _

"How dare you insult Sakura-chan like that," Naruto demanded. "She's nothing like that," he continued, raising his fist.

"Naruto, don't!" Sakura exclaimed, yet his fist was already flying.

Sasuke, who had let the argument run its course, sped into action, catching Naruto's fist. "Can you see what you've done?"

"What are you talking about teme?"

"All you've done is caused everyone here to hurt," he stated. "You hurt Hinata, you hurt Kiba, you hurt me," he began. "And you've hurt Sakura."

"How the hell did I hurt Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, voice raised.

"By pretending to 'love' her," Sasuke calmly said. "Look what you've done to Hinata after a couple of years of knowing her. It only makes me wonder what you'll do to Sakura if you're already putting her under false pretences."

"I…I…" Sakura murmured, breathing shallow. "I've caused all of this, haven't I?" she questioned. "I…I…I'm sorry," she said before whipping her body and running from the heated argument.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called, chasing her.

'_She can't leave, not while thinking that.' _

'_Sakura-chan….' _

_­_----

"Ri..n-ch..an?" Obito mumbled, "Why ar…e you… cry…ing?" he weakly coughed. _'Damn, this disease is faster acting than I thought. I wonder if Itachi is any better.' _

"Obito," she shuddered, grasping his hand and bringing it to her face. "I thought you weren't going to wake up again," she weakly said, tears falling. _'I have to tell him now, while he's awake, while I know he'll be able to listen.' _

"For you, I'd always wake up," he joked. "But please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry," he stated, voice strained.

"I have something very important to tell you," she smiled, wiping her tears. "It's something that I've only recently realized, but I wish that I had realized it a lot sooner. Then maybe you wouldn't be here right now."

"Rin-chan, what are you saying?" the Uchiha questioned, frowning. _'What's so important that it made her cry?' _

"All this time, I've always been infatuated with Kakashi to realize my true feelings for you Obito-kun," she softly responded, caressing his cheek. "I've been too much of a fan girl to notice who I truly loved."

"Rin-chan, what are you saying?" he asked, onyx eyes widened. _'Please don't tell me she's going to admit that she's always loved someone else.' _

"I'm saying that I love you Obito Uchiha."

----

"Sakura-chan, wait up," Naruto called, following the distressed pinkette. "Don't believe what Sasuke-teme is saying, you know that he's lying." _'She's got to know that he's lying, that I truly love her and I'm not trying to lure her into anything.' _

He caught up, clasping her wrist. "Sakura-chan please talk to me," he pleaded. "Tell me that you don't believe what Sasuke said. You know that I love you; you know that I'm not luring you into anything."

"Naruto," she squeaked. "Maybe everything has just been a lie."

"What?" he questioned, eyes widened. "You can't be saying that Sakura-chan."

She laughed grimly. "All this time we've been playing each other, we can't really be in love after just four months can we, Naruto?" _'I've caused too much pain by loving Naruto. I have to break this off, so that people will stop hurting because of me.' _

"What are you saying?" he asked, alarmed. "I've never been playing you Sakura-chan, these four months haven't been a lie, and my feelings haven't been a lie." _'She can't be saying this, she can't be denying me.' _

"Well maybe mine have Naruto," she softly began. _'I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this, for the sake of everyone. We can't be happy while others are suffering.' _"You know that my hormones increase and I become emotional when I'm pregnant. My hormones loved you Naruto, I didn't." _'This hurts so much.' _

"Now I can't allow them to because it's only hurting everyone. I have to stop them," she continued. "I can't live a lie anymore. I thought that I'd never see Sasuke-kun again so getting close to you would be okay. But now I've seen that it's Sasuke-kun I truly love." _'It's a lie Naruto, don't believe me!' _her mind screamed, heart ripping.

"Sakura-chan, you're lying," Naruto stammered, eyes watering. "You can't tell me that your hormones love me. You said it in such a pure voice that you love me, so I can't believe you right now!"

"Well, you're going to have to," she said, "Because I don't love you Naruto Namikaze!" she screamed before breaking free of his hold and running. "Don't you dare follow me," she called. _'I don't want to break you or myself even more than I just have, but it was necessary Naruto. We can't continue hurting everyone.' _

'_I'm sorry Naruto.' _

----

'_Why the hell does love have to be such a stupid thing?' _Tsunade queried, sipping the sake in hand. _'It buries itself within oneself until it feels right to come out.' _

'_Obito might have already been out of hospital now, he might have not developed second stage of whatever disease he has. If only Rin-chan's love had decided to surface earlier then a lot of pain could've been avoided.' _

"Can I sit?"

Turning, she faced the white hair of Jiraiya. She nodded, "If you want to."

He did, ordering sake from the bartender. "What brings you here Tsunade-hime?"

"Me?" she repeated. "Asking why love is such a damn complicated matter. Why doesn't it just make things easier instead of harder. Obito might have been out of hospital already if only Rin-chan had only uncovered her love for him earlier."

Jiraiya sighed, "So she finally decided to let go of Kakashi?"

"You knew about her feelings for Obito?" Tsunade questioned, brow raised. "How did you figure that out? We all thought she was so deeply infatuated with Kakashi that she'd force the man to marry her."

"Since they were little, I'm a romance expert," he boosted, downing the sake in hand. "She just only realized them when she found out Kakashi was engaged to Anko."

"So then why didn't she tell Obito earlier? Kakashi and Anko announced their engagement in March? It's November now."

"She was scared of the feelings she had developed for Obito," he stated. "How would you feel if suddenly one day you love someone you thought you only loved as a friend?"

"That makes sense," Tsunade concluded. "But love is still such a bothersome thing," she pouted. "It can never make up its mind."

"But that's what makes love, love," Jiraiya said, locking gazes with Tsunade. "I would know."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered, blushing.

"Tsunade-hime," he began. "I think it's time that I tell you that I just can't wait anymore," he paused. "I love-

But his sentence was interrupted as Tsunade's phone rang.

"Damn phone," she cursed, digging in her bag for the accursed thing. _'Why'd it have to go and ruin the moment?' _

"What is it Shizune?" she demanded, voice raised.

"**Tsunade-same, you're needed at the hospital right away!" **

"It's my night off."

"**You don't understand!." **

"What don't I understand?" she snarled.

"**Sakura-chan, she's been in an accident!" **

Tsunade's phone dropped.

* * *

**Ah I am evil, aren't I? Leaving you all with such a cliffhanger and then all that drama that happened earlier. This chapter must have the most drama to date! But anyway I hope this will entice you for the next chapter! I'm sorry Naruto was mean but it just fitted into the story and someone did ask for a painful break-up... I'm sorry to all the Hinata fans out there!**

**Lorelock  
**


	18. Chapter 17, Apology

**Thank you all for my reviews! Because of that and because it is Christmas, I'm posting TWO CHAPTERS! Yay, so Merry Christmas to all and I hope you enjoy these two chapters as I think they are quite important in this story for now :) Sorry this chapter is fluffless and doesn't focus on Naruto or Sakura but I had to get these parts done and out the way so we can move on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (It would be an awesome Christmas present though!) **

**PS: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever, so I'm sorry if I mess anything up!  
**

**Chapter 17 – Apology**

Tsunade sighed, _'C'mon Sakura, live, you've got to live!' _she thought, "Shizune, give me a scalpel, we have to get her lungs working!"

"Coming Tsunade-sama," Shizune called. "Here," she hastily handed over the metallic knife. _'Sakura-san, you have to live. We're all working so hard to save you, so please live!' _Shizune thought, carefully monitoring her heart.

'_Sakura, what happened, you've got a broken leg, arm, two fractured ribs and your left lung has been damaged. How could you have done this to yourself? How could you have let that car run straight into you?' _Tsunade questioned, stabilizing the pinkette.

"This left lung is worrying me Tsunade-sama, should I remove the rib?" Shizune queried. "I'm scared that if we don't move it now, it'll suffer irreversible damage," she stated.

"Go ahead, just make sure it doesn't bleed out with the rib there to stop the blood flow," Tsunade replied, voice strained. _'Damnit Sakura, how could you let yourself into this mess?' _

"Lung stabilized," Shizune sighed. "What should I do next?"

"Cesarean section, the baby wouldn't have made that crash," Tsunade ordered. "As much as I want to hope it did, there is no way. So get that baby out of her before we have more problems."

Shizune nodded, "Permission to check heartbeat?" _'The baby can't be dead; Sakura-san and Naruto-san were looking forward to this baby. I have to try and save the baby if it isn't already dead.'_

Tsunade hesitated, "Permission granted, just hurry it up!"

"Right away Tsunade-sama," she replied, grabbing her stethoscope. _'C'mon baby, I need a heartbeat!' _she thought wistfully. _'C'mon, c'mon,' _she prompted, hope draining. "There's nothing," she whispered, heart-wrenching.

"Then perform the c-section now," Tsunade demanded. "I've got enough problems trying to stabilize her leg, so get to it!" she growled, hope dwindling. _'Will Sasuke Uchiha still want to take care of you now, knowing that you no longer carry his child?' _she questioned, stringing the bone back together.

Shizune hesitantly nodded, scalpel in hand. _'I'm sorry baby, but Sakura-san's life is much more important now,' _she thought, puncturing Sakura's bulging stomach. _'I'm so sorry, we tried everything but everything just didn't work.' _

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked. "Don't hesitate, life is precious so save Sakura-san's!" she exclaimed. "We don't have time to waste," she continued softly. "As much as I want to save the baby, saving Sakura is much more important."

'_She's right, Sakura-san is much more important,' _Shizune thought, mind clearing.

'_I'm sorry Sakura-san, we tried, and we really did. But this time, we needed more than just trying.' _

----

'_I hate hospitals,' _Sasuke thought, gaze downward. _'All they do is hurt. They aren't here to save lives, they ruin lives. They are the harbinger of death,' _he continued, grimly.

'_Itachi has always been at hospitals, they've all tried to heal him and take away this sickness. Yet all they've done is done is bring him more pain. They've only added on the amount of days he'll have to live with the pain. Why can't they let him die in solace?' _he questioned, gaze upon the pale Itachi.

'_He's been sick ever since he was born, just like Obito. But unlike Obito, he isn't getting any better. All that's happening is he's getting worse,' _he grimaced. _'Why is Obito getting better? Ever since last night he's been fighting the sickness, fighting to stay alive. Why can't you do that nii-san?' _

'_Maybe he doesn't want to fight because he doesn't want to be here anymore. Maybe he wants to die so he can forget about the pain. He hasn't had the greatest of lives, has he?' _he sighed. _'He's too nice. He and Obito are the only nice Uchiha's. They don't deserve to be Uchiha's. They're too nice to be part of the Uchiha family. They've always been mocked, been given the lowest end of the deal.' _

'_An Uchiha is supposed to be strong, cold and emotionless. Yet Obito and Itachi are the opposite. Why nii-san? Couldn't you have just been a normal Uchiha? Why do you have to leave me? You and Sakura can't both leave me.' _

He warily turned to the clock. _'Sakura has been in the operating room for over three hours now, she shouldn't be in there for that long. She only got hit by a car right? That isn't too bad, so she shouldn't be in there for so long.' _He trembled, the façade was shattering.

"Sasuke, you don't have to be like this."

Turning, he faced the concerned expression of Rin Inuzuka, an Uchiha to be. "Rin-san, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Obito only gets out tomorrow doesn't he?"

"I came to check up on him and Itachi but I saw you here," she softly replied, delicately touching his shoulder. "You shouldn't suffer by yourself," the Uchiha-to-be stated. "Talking and sharing always helps."

"If I don't want to?" he queried, gaze cold. "Why should I burden others with my pain? How will that help? All it leaves you with is someone else also feeling pain."

She sighed, "No, it leaves you with someone who understands."

Sasuke trembled. "Telling someone always helps, it means you've got someone to lean and rely on," Rin offered, gently enveloping him within her grasp. "I'm not forcing you to tell me Sasuke, but I'd like to help. Not only as Obito's wife, but as someone you can trust."

"I understand how you feel Sasuke," she said. "With Obito I felt so helpless, so weak. I couldn't do anything for him, not to mention that I had pushed him away my entire life. I didn't deserve to be-able to comfort him, I didn't deserve to be selfish by wanting him to live."

'_Why, how, can she read me like that?' _Sasuke questioned, slowly relaxing.

"But then I realized why I wanted to be selfish," she continued, voice croaking. "I realized that I love him."

'_Love him?' _

"I realized that I had been such a fool," she joked. "I realized that I had pushed him away, depriving him of the one thing he wanted the most."

"What did he want the most?" Sasuke asked, hesitantly returning the embrace.

"Me."

Onyx eyes widened, frame tensed and limbs froze. "What are you telling me Rin-san?" Sasuke queried in disbelief.

"Maybe Itachi doesn't want to live thinking that his beloved brother hates him. Maybe he doesn't want to live thinking that his brother would rather have him dead," she said, lip quivering.

"So am I the reason nii-san won't get better?" he asked, voice cracking. "Am I the reason Itachi is dying?"

"Shh, not you, your feelings, your actions," she hushed. _'He really does love his brother, under that mask of his is a poor, confused little boy,' _Rin thought, tightening her grip.

"So if I…I ha…d to te…ll Itachi that I lo…ve him, he'll get better?" Sasuke questioned, shivering.

"It worked with Obito and you know, he and Itachi are similar," she responded, releasing him. "So tell him Sasuke, next time he wakes, tell him that you really do love him and I guarantee that he'll get better."

"Will he even wake up?"

"I'm positive that he will," Rin confirmed.

Sasuke sighed, shuddering. "Thank you Rin-nee."

"Anytime Sasuke, anytime," she whispered.

'_We are almost family after all, and family sticks together.' _

----

Tsunade growled, _'It's been five hours, yet we still can't fully stop Sakura's bleeding, nor can we fully stabilize her without something else happening,' _she thought. _'First a bone chip pierced her liver and now an artery is blocked. Damnit, Sakura, damnit!' _

"Tsunade-sama, blood pressure is rising!" Shizune exclaimed, eyes wide. "Her heart rate is increasing, she's going into shock!"

"Crap," Tsunade cursed. "She's going to have a fit, get me an injection now!"

Shizune complied, "Here."

Grunting, Tsunade thrust the injection into Sakura's arm, watching as her heart slowed and her blood pressure dropped. "She should be f-

But she was interrupted as the heart monitor squeaked, indicating that Sakura's heart was stopping. "Damnit, we're going to have to re-start her heart!"

Shizune nodded, grabbing the needed apparatus. Carefully placing the 'shockers' she began, "Clear."

Nothing.

"Raise it!" Tsunade ordered, voice hysterical.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Once more!"

"Clear!"

Tsunade sighed, _'Her heart started.' _"She's not out the woods yet but we're damn well going to get her out!"

----

"Sasuke," Itachi asked, voice strained. "Is that really you?"

"Nii-san," Sasuke replied, "It's me, and I've finally come to visit you in hospital."

"I see so, what brings you here, news from father?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. _'Sasuke wouldn't visit for any reason.' _

"No, nothing from father, I just wanted to visit you," he responded. "Can't I do that?"

"You can," Itachi stated, suspiciously. _'Yet he seems so nervous, as if something is eating at him.' _"How's Obito?"

"Obito is doing well; he's supposed to be discharged tomorrow because of the wonderful results he's been giving. The sickness is almost completely out his system," Sasuke replied. "They've been calling his recovery a miracle."

"Well it is, he did have a disease that wasn't known in any medical books," Itachi weakly smiled. "Just like me."

"Rin-nee told me that he began to recover after she confessed to him."

"Confessed what?"

"Her true feelings," Sasuke began, "That she had always loved him behind the wall she set up. Behind the mask she realized that her feelings had been blocked by her infatuation to Kakashi."

"So it seems we'll have another Uchiha in the family soon," Itachi joked, coughing at the end. "At least father will accept her since she is from a good bloodline. You know father, only caring about a person's attitude and status."

"You'll be here for the wedding, won't you nii-san?" Sasuke questioned, gaze low. _'I have to tell him now, before it's too late.'_

"I don't know about that Sasuke," Itachi offered weakly. "But I'll try my best."

"You will!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You will because I…I…" he paused. "I want to… apologize, nii-san. I want say sorry for how I've treated you. I want to apologize for pretending that I hate you, because I don't. I could never hate you."

Itachi frowned, "Sasuke, what are you getting at?"

"I…I…I want to say that I do love you brother. I don't hate you, I love you and I want you to get better."

----

'_Where am I?'_

"Sakura-chan, why did this have to happen to you?" Mizuki Haruno wailed, tears cascading.

'_Why am I in so much pain?' _

"I didn't mean for you to be like this, I didn't ever want this to happen," she continued, voice quivering, straining.

'_Why can't I remember anything?' _

"I can't stand seeing you like this, so weak and helpless," she stated, cradling a pale hand. "Sakura-chan, you have to get better, you have to get better for mommy."

'_Why is my mother crying?' _

"M…o…m?"

Mizuki froze, "Sakura-chan, are you really awake?"

Sakura meekly nodded, "Hi mom."

With a cry, Mizuki embraced Sakura, frame trembling. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, I thought you would never wake up. Please don't ever do this to me again!"

Sakura laughed, ignoring the immense pain. "Where am I mom? Why am I in so much pain? Why can't I remember anything? Why are you crying?" she questioned, voice cracking.

"Oh Sakura," Mizuki called. "You… you… were knocked over by a car last night, don't you remember?"

"I was knocked over?" she repeated, dumbfounded. "Will you elaborate?"

Mizuki nodded, clutching Sakura's hand. "Last night, I don't know what happened but you were knocked over by a car and got intensely injured. Tsunade and Shizune worked the entire night to pull you through, saying you're lucky that you only escaped with a broken leg, arm, a punctured lung, liver and a few broken ribs. There were complications when they operated as well; first you went into shock, almost causing a heart attack so they injected you. Only to find that slowly your heart stopped beating; they had to jump start it."

'_All that happened to me?' _Sakura questioned, eyes widened. "And… and… baby-chan?" she mumbled, heart pumping. _'Baby-chan can't be dead; baby-chan just can't be dead. Baby-chan could have survived that, right?' _

"I'm… so…rry but they had to perform a c-section," Mizuki paused. "Baby-chan didn't make it."

Sakura froze, mind computing the information. _'Baby-chan is dead?' _she queried, alarmed. _'Baby-chan just can't be dead,' _yet the hollow hole within her stomach confirmed the statement.

Baby-chan was dead.

"I… I… I…" Sakura mumbled before a cry of pain escaped her chapped lips. She burst into tears, pain clutching at her soul. _'I can't believe that baby-chan is dead. Four months, four months and baby-chan just died? This can't be right; one damn car couldn't have taken my baby-chan just like that.' _

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan," Mizuki hushed, gently wiping the pinkette's never-ending tears. "I don't know what to even say," she began. "But I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for kicking you out the house, I'm sorry for thinking only about the fact that you had an Uchiha baby, I'm sorry for arranging that marriage and I'm sorry for being the worst mother in the world."

"Mom…" Sakura mumbled, newfound hope building, "I'm sorry too mom. I'm sorry for hating you."

"This accident made me realize how much you mean to me Sakura-chan, I'm sorry that it had to go this far for me to realize it but I really want your forgiveness."

"You got it mom, you got it long time ago," Sakura admitted. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Mizuki nodded, "I promise that from now on I'll be the mother you always wanted, we'll be happy."

"And I promise to be the daughter you always wanted," Sakura replied.

'_And we'll live life together from now on, won't we?'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Aw, happy ending ne? Well sort of... Sorry there's no Naruto in this but you'll see in the next chapter why! Then I have a new story idea (Because I'm quite bored) but I'll go more into detail later... **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Lorelock :)  
**


	19. Chapter 18, Recovering

**The second chapter is here as part of your Christmas present from me :) (Maybe I'll even post another chapter... maybe) Here we have a look at Naruto's feelings of the matter with some Sakura feelings. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Would STILL be an awesome present though :)  
**

**Chapter 18 – Recovering**

'_I wonder how… Sakura-chan is doing?' _Naruto questioned, idly scanning his room. _'I haven't seen her for a week now, but she's still in hospital isn't she?' _he thought, grimacing. _'She most probably wouldn't want to see me anyway, not after that night we fought. The night she got run over.' _

'_I'm such an idiot, aren't I? Thinking and believing we were in love. Hah, that's a joke. Love after four months? You've got to be kidding me. We were, as she said, only playing each other,' _he grimly chuckled.

'_We mistook our feelings for something else, something that was never there. We should have just stayed best friends. We were much better off that way. We could at least be together, now, I don't think we should even be near each other after all that has happened.' _

'_She can be happy with Sasuke-teme now. She can now life she and baby-chan always wanted. They'll be a family, a happy family. She'll be a lot happier with Sasuke-teme than she ever would be with me. We just weren't meant to be together, as much as I wanted us to be.' _

A silent tear rolled down his cheek, landing upon the bed. _'Sometimes you can't have what you always wanted. You can wish, hope and pray but it sometimes just isn't meant to be,' _he thought, gaze landing upon a framed picture of himself and the pinkette.

They had been at the park, picnicking. Sakura had taken the photo, saying that it would be nice addition to her photo album. It was a good photo as they were smiling, laughing, and Sakura's was head upon his shoulder. It had been a shaded day of fun, laughter and games.

Later, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Kiba had joined them. They had boat races, eating competitions, drinking races, sprint and endurance races and they had a game of tag, foolish as it may sound. _'It was a day filled with everything fun and wonderful.' _

'_I guess we won't be having days like that anytime soon, what with only a month of school after summer. Then we'll all be going to collage and I doubt we'll stay in contact for very long. As much as we want to, we won't be-able to.' _

'_Besides, Sakura-chan would have gone back to Suna by the time summer ends, meaning that life would go back to the days without her.' _

He shuddered, _'I can't believe Sakura-chan isn't going to be in my life anymore. I really don't want her to leave. I really need her, I really want her to stay but I guess she can't.' _

"Naruto," Kushina gently called. "We've brought you dinner," she continued. _'I'm really worried about him; he hasn't left his room for some time now.' _

"It's not locked," he replied, awaiting their arrival. _'I really don't feel like eating right now but I don't want mom and dad to worry too much.' _

"Thanks mom, dad," he stated graciously, taking the tray from Kushina. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming down to eat lately."

Kushina embraced him, "You know we're here for you Naruto," she whispered. "You know that you can tell us anything."

Minato nodded, placing a hand upon Kushina's shoulder. "If something is bothering you then you should tell us, we could be-able to help you."

Naruto sighed. _'I suppose it's only right to tell them.' _"Do you know what a broken heart feels like?" he questioned.

Kushina stared, shocked. "Did something happen between you and Hinata-chan? Did that little Hyuuga-gaki do something to break your heart Naruto?" she snarled. _'I've never liked the brat anyway.' _

He shook his head, solemnly. "It wasn't Hinata-chan."

Minato frowned, "If not Hinata-chan, then who?"

"Sakura-chan, she's the one that broke my heart."

----

"Sakura-chan," Mizuki called softly, tenderly shaking Sakura's shoulder. "Wake up; there are people here to see you."

"Mm? Who is it mom?" Sakura groaned, _'I still feel groggy after all that damn pain medication.' _Slowly, rising she scanned the bland hospital room.

"Tenten," she mumbled, "And Neji?"

"Ah Sakura, you're okay!" Tenten exclaimed, excitedly embracing the pinkette. "I've been so worried about you! I got back yesterday and heard about the accident and then this morning I demanded that Neji drive us over to come see you," she rambled, taking no breath. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Tenten," Sakura coughed. "Can't breathe, you're kinda strangling me," she stated, voice cracking.

"Oh," Tenten responded, releasing her hold. "Sorry about that," she grinned sheepishly. "I'm just really; really happy you're lying here, alive."

"Thanks Tenten, but just one question," Sakura began. "How did you get Neji here?" _'He would usually never shop up unless it was a life and death matter, him and I haven't even been that close.' _

"Well…" Tenten blushed. "We're kinda, sorta… together…?" she offered, face glowing.

"I'm so happy for you, and glad that you finally realized each other's feelings," Sakura replied, relief evident. "How long has it been that you two have been hiding? Maybe a couple of years?" she joked.

"We have but now I'm glad we're together," she confessed. "Aren't you glad Neji?"

The stoic boy nodded, arms crossed. "Hn."

Tenten merely rolled her eyes. "Can I ask you something slightly more personal Sakura?" _'She hasn't mentioned anything about the baby; I really do hope the baby is okay.' _

Sakura nodded. "Ask away." _'I wonder what so personal, especially if she's gonna ask with Neji around.'_

"What happened to the baby, the baby is alive, right?" she softly queried, gaze soft. _'Please let the baby have survived, I mean Sakura was beginning to look forward to the baby. That stupid car couldn't have taken that away from her.' _

"Baby-chan is dead Tenten," Sakura growled. "Never coming back, baby-chan died on impact and Tsunade did an emergency c-section to remove baby-chan."

"I…I…" Tenten stated, wordless. "I'm sorry?" she offered, knowing it would not console the girl. _'I can't believe the baby was killed. She must have been hit pretty hard, well not to mention that her arm is in a cast and her leg is strapped up. Oh and her chest is bandaged as well.' _

"You don't have to be," Sakura gently replied. "I've had a week to get over this; I should be over this by now." _'But I'm not. I was finally beginning to grow my maternal instinct; I was finally beginning to really want baby-chan.' _

"Sakura, don't say that," Tenten scolded. "It can't take a week for you to get over something this big!" she argued. "You lost a part of yourself; you honestly can't expect to get over that in just one simple week."

"I can't dwell on what would have happened Tenten," Sakura retorted. "If I do then I'll never move on, I'll never know how to experience true happiness again if I can't move on." _'I don't want to even think about baby-chan anymore, I don't want to dig open the wounds I've tried so hard to seal.' _

Tenten sighed, "Do you even know how brave you are? Any normal girl would be mourning over it by now but you've tried your best to move on."

"I've always been like that I guess," Sakura stated. "So now all I've got left to do is recover."

'_Both mentally and physically.' _

----

"What do you mean Sakura-chan broke your heart," Minato questioned, eyes widened. "How could she break your heart when you were never in love Naruto?"

"That's the thing dad, we were in love," she scoffed. "Well I was in love at least. She said that she loved me before telling me that she was only playing with me. She said that it was her hormones that loved me, not her."

Kushina sighed, "Do you believe her?"

"I believe that she really did love me, but I don't know what to believe when it comes to what she said. I want to believe that she was lying but the way she said it makes me think otherwise."

"What exactly did she say? Did she give any reason," Minato queried. _'That seems way too fishy; you can't just love someone off 'hormones'.' _

"She said that we were just hurting everyone and that we were playing each other, that is absolutely impossible to fall in love in just two months," he replied. _'I don't want to bring up these painful memories but maybe I'll never get rid of them if I don't face them.' _

"Naruto," Kushina smiled. "What exactly happened that night because to me it sounded as if she was only lying to you, if she really believed that what you two were doing was only hurting everyone."

"Well Sakura-chan and I just got back from eating some ramen when we were confronted by Sasuke-teme and then he brought up the subject of cheating before Hinata and Kiba stepped out. Kiba said that he had caught Sakura and I kissing and he then told Hinata, who wanted to find out if that was really true."

"So then it ended up in a huge argument with Sasuke-teme eventually telling Sakura that we were just hurting everyone by continuing our relationship. She then ran out and when I followed and tried to stop her she went all strange and told me that she didn't love me back."

Minato sighed, "So typical."

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to stop hurting others, even if it meant she was hurting herself and you. It's a small price to pay for the happiness of others, so she did the ultimate sacrifice, she tried to stop hurting others by pretending that she didn't love you," Minato concluded. "I don't think Sakura-chan is the type to pretend to love someone, I think she really does love you."

"I agree with your father," Kushina added. "It's the only logical explanation I can think of. You can't play with love."

"Really?" Naruto queried, hoping. "Did Sakura-chan really only reject me to stop hurting all those around her?"

"Positive," Minato and Kushina responded in unison.

'_So then I guess all that's left for me to recover; both mentally and physically.' _

----

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, gently caressing her hand. "You are feeling better, aren't you?" _'It's been a week since that whole ordeal with Naruto and Sakura and she hasn't said much. I'm worried about her, what if she's going into some sort of depression?' _

"I'm fine Kiba-kun," she softly replied. "But thank you for worrying. It makes me feel cared for," she admitted, blushing. _'Kiba-kun has always been here for me and he will always be here for me, won't he?' _she questioned, gaze downward. _'He's stuck with me through all of this and more.' _

"I'll always care for you, you know that right?" he whispered. "I'm just glad that you are okay. I know that Naruto hurt you but we'll get through the pain together, just like always."

She nodded. _'Naruto-kun might have hurt me but I've realized that Kiba-kun will always be there to pick up the pieces.' _"Don't you think we should visit Sakura at the hospital, I've heard that her condition has stabilized."

"I don't want you to put too much strain on yourself," Kiba noted, concerned. "Besides, Naruto is bound to be there. Can you face him in this state?"

"Naruto-kun did hurt me but I know that there is always someone behind me, willing to help me along," she replied, blush deepening. _'I have to tell Kiba-kun how much he means to me.' _

"Who… is that?" Kiba croaked, fearing that there was someone else.

"You Kiba-kun," she confessed. "You mean a lot to me Kiba-kun; I don't think I would've gotten far in life without you Kiba-kun. You really have helped me through everything."

"Hinata-chan," Kiba softly stated, gently kissing her forehead. "You mean a lot to me too."

She blushed deeply, "Kiba-kun."

"Maybe after this is all over, when everything has settled when can go to something more than friends," he offered. "But only if you want to, I promise I won't rush anything."

Hinata smiled, truly smiled. "I'd like that, Kiba-kun."

* * *

**Yay, everyone is finally Recovering, hence the chapter name :) I hope you all enjoyed this and I might just post another chapter if I can and then we'll see how it goes okay? Well I said that I might diverge into my new idea, but I'll do that on the next chapter okay? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Lorelock :)  
**


	20. Chapter 19, Truth

**Yay! Another update! What? You are just very lucky reviewers ne? I hope you like this, because this is where our favorite blonde female steps in, Ino! Then we get to somewhat find out the truth about what really happened at the party five months ago! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Would STILL be a great Christmas present)  
**

**Chapter 19 – Truth**

'_In just two days I'll be on a flight out of here, out of Konoha,' _Sakura thought, gently strolling. _'It's been a little over a month since I left the hospital and I can finally walk again, albeit only short distances, and I have a sling for my arm. Oh and let's not forget the bandage around my waist. Other than that I'm fine.' _

'_I've somewhat gotten over baby-chan's death. I know that baby-chan is in a better place now, better than it would ever be here on earth. Tenten really helped me, so did Neji in his own stoic way. Let's not forget my mom, Sasuke and Tsunade.' _

'_I suppose I wouldn't have mourned over baby-chan for an eternity but it is painful. Baby-chan was living and growing inside of me, something that depended on me to survive. It isn't an easy thing to get over and I guess I'm still not fully over it but I'll get there.' _

'_Sasuke-kun and I have been growing closer, especially since Itachi had made a miracle recovery, just like Obito. He told me that he finally realized that he really did love his brother, and that he really didn't hate him as much as he thought he did.' _

'_Obito has been growing and getting healthier each day, especially with Rin-nee caring for him. She and I have gotten on well. She told me that it was because she finally admitted her feelings that Obito was able to pull through.'_

'_It's strange what love can do; it can pull people from death. Love is an amazing thing; it can give a person a whole new reason to live. It can give them a purpose in life. Just like it gave Obito and Itachi new reasons to live and survive.' _

'_Well I am officially becoming an Uchiha when I get back to Suna. Sasuke-kun said that his offer still stood even though there is no baby-chan, he said that he loves me nevertheless. I feel glad that I'm able to spend my life with someone like him; we'll be a happy family. Who knows, maybe we will even have another child one day.' _

'_That would be nice,' _she mused, allowing the gentle wind to ruffle her pinkette locks. _'Even though by that time it will be Obito or Rin Jr. bossing around little Sasuke or Sakura Jr. not the other way around.' _

'_It will be nice to be an Uchiha, I'll just have to avoid Fugaku for the first few months because that man really scares me,' _she shivered, and it was from the wind. _'I wonder how long it took them to persuade him to allow Sasuke to ask me to marry him. They must have told him about Baby-chan, otherwise I don't think he would've wanted me in the family.' _

'_It'll be interesting to see how the first few months play out. I mean Sasuke-kun and I do want to go to college don't we? So it'll be quite weird arriving as a married couple but it'll most probably be worth it. I mean, I'm sure that we won't have to worry about the other looking at someone else because Sasuke-kun and I really love each other, don't we?' _

'_Otherwise he wouldn't want me to marry him and become an Uchiha,' _she thought.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," the owner of Ichiruki ramen stall called. "Haven't seen you in quite some time, what happened?" he questioned, eyes landing upon the sling.

"A lot has happened jiji-san," she stated softly. "Heartache, drama, new-found love and I got knocked over by a car," she said. "Yup, that's about everything in a mouth-full."

"Wow, pretty tough eh?" he commented. "So today's ramen is on the house!" he exclaimed. "I have to give you something good to think about instead of all the bad things."

"Thanks, I guess this is my last ramen here," she grimly announced. "I'm leaving to go back to Suna in two days; meaning today is one of my last in Konoha."

"In that case, any ramen you order is on the house," the owner offered. "You and Naruto eat quite a lot so I'm sure you'll have more than one," he said. "By the way, where is Naruto? You and he are usually never far from one another."

"Naruto…is…busy…today," she stammered, gaze downward. _'Damnit, I wasn't supposed to remember Naruto,' _she thought, frame trembling. _'I didn't want to remember him. Why did he have to remind me, now of all times, when I'm leaving tomorrow.' _

"That's a shame, but you will see him later today won't you?" he queried. "You can't spend your last days in Konoha without saying goodbye to your best friend."

"I'm…meeting…him…later…" she lied, biting her bottom lip, _'Actually I won't be meeting him later because I won't ever be seeing Naruto again.' _

'_I can't say goodbye to him like this, not in this state. I don't even know my current feelings for him so I just can't face him.' _

'_I can't face him because I'm scared of what might happen. I'm scared that I still love him and that seeing him will make me want to stay here in Konoha with him. But Konoha holds too much pain for me, I just can't stay here.' _

'_I don't want to say goodbye to Naruto because I'm scared that I'll change my mind and leap into his arms, telling him that I really do love him and that I didn't mean any of it when I said that I was only playing him. But that would ruin absolutely everything.' _

'_I'm going back to Suna with Sasuke-kun and my mom and I'm going to become an Uchiha, along with Rin-nee.'_

'_I must not deviate from the plan, no matter how much I want to.' _

----

Ino Yamanaka sighed, _'Damn this airport is small, why did Sakura even come to a place like this?' _she questioned.

'_I wonder what in the world possessed her to come here of all places. She could have gone to Iwa or another big city but she chose to come to this little town instead, she must have not been in a right state of mind when she left,' _Ino thought, walking to baggage claim.

'_Oh wait, I __**do **__know why Sakura is in this little town because I'm partly to blame, aren't I?' _she shuddered. _'I was so wasted that night that I didn't even know what I was doing damnit.' _

'_I've wanted to apologize to her for so long but I never got the chance to once she left, I really wanted to tell her that it wasn't my intention that she get drunk like the that and then go off and screw with Sasuke. I wish that I had a little more sense that night and then I wouldn't have given her that damned drink that was meant for me.' _

'_Stupid Shino that gave me the drink, saying that he added a little something 'special' in it, it was meant for him to be-able to sleep with me. That kisama has always had a crush on me, hasn't he? Yet I always went and rejected him so then he tried to drug me.' _

'_Only it didn't work, Sakura got it instead. Then she and Sasuke slept together, she got pregnant, kicked out the house and came here to Konoha. And it's my entire fault and my entire fault alone.' _

'_I was so stupid. I can't believe I had the nerve to even try and purse Sasuke after all that I did to Sakura. He had to tell me the story so that I would leave him alone. I feel like such an idiot.' _

'_So that's why I'm here in Konoha. I'm here to make it all right and tell Sakura the truth.' _

----

'_I might as well drop by the school since I might not have time tomorrow,' _Sakura thought, passing the school building. _'Even though it's holiday, some of the teachers should still be in, maybe even Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei. I want to say goodbye to them because they were my favorite teachers.' _

Nodding, she stepped into the building, finding the door unlocked. _'Well look at that, there must be teachers around here if the door is unlocked because I'm pretty sure they won't just leave the school building unlocked during the summer.' _

Humming to herself she walked down the familiar hallway to one familiar classroom. _'Anko Mitarashi – History,' _she read, _'…And the most awesome homeroom teacher out of everyone.' _

Knocking gently she called, "Eh, Anko-sensei are you in there?"

"It's open," came the reply of the purple haired teacher. "Oh Sakura, what brings you here during the holiday?"

"I came to say goodbye Anko-sensei, I'm going back to Suna in two days time and I was worried I wouldn't be-able to get to say goodbye before then."

Anko chuckled, "Come here," she demanded, embracing Sakura. "Suna can't take you away after only three months. You were supposed to be in Konoha to stay weren't you?"

"I was but things happened you know? Things that I really didn't want to happen but they happened anyway," Sakura replied. "I'm really gonna miss this school and everyone; it was amazing to know the people I met here."

"I'm sure everyone the class will miss you," Anko responded. "Not many of the other students could hope to replace their pink-haired friend."

Sakura giggled, "You know, Guy-sensei still won't believe me that it is naturally this colour. He always stops me in the hall and tries to give me detention for dying my hair but then he looks at my record and finds that my hair is, in fact, naturally pink."

"Eh, that's Guy-sensei for you," Anko replied. "He's one of a kind."

"I guess," Sakura sighed. "Do you know if Kakashi-sensei is here? He's someone I also want to say goodbye to."

"Yup, he should be in his class at this present moment in time," Anko replied, blushing. _'Aren't they engaged now?' _Sakura thought, noting the blush.

"Thanks," Sakura graciously replied as she began to exit the classroom. "And goodbye Anko-sensei."

----

'_Damn, and here I was thinking that this city would be small,' _Ino growled. _'Finding Sakura is like finding a needle in a haystack, I thought this town was supposed to be tiny!' _

Groaning she scoffed around the corner, hoping to spot the pinkette. _'Ugh, dragging my bags around isn't either helping. I think I'll just go sit down somewhere and try to ask if anyone knows about Sakura.' _She nodded, finding a bench.

"Now this is much better," she mumbled, stretching across the bench. _'I didn't realize how far I had been walking until now.' _

"Can I help you?"

Ino turned at the voice, blushing as she found that while stretching her arm had mistakenly crept around the shoulder of another. _'Oh damn I'm in so much trouble,' _she thought retracting her arm. _'He looks so mad with that scowl and with his spiky pony naturally pulling his face into a scowl-ish position.' _"Eh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize someone was sitting there."

"Troublesome," the teen mumbled. "You should look before you sit."

"Well I'm sorry for making one tiny mistake Mr…" she trailed, waiting for him to grant her his name.

"Shikamaru Nara," he replied, _'Who is this girl? Definitely haven't seen her around before. She's kinda pretty with those clear blue eyes and white blonde hair, different from the norm of Konoha.' _

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she greeted. "Okay look I'm sorry for not watching where I was sitting. Forgive me?" she pleaded. _'I don't want to make an enemy in this town, not now. Shikamaru could my only hope of finding Sakura!'_

"Troublesome but no matter," he lazily replied, gaze skyward. _'Now if I can just ignore her until she leaves, everything will be fine.' _

'_Might as well ask, I mean what is the worst that could happen?' _"Hey Shikamaru," she began. "You wouldn't perhaps know someone named Sakura Haruno?"

"I do," he replied. _'She must be a friend of Sakura's now that I look at her, same exotic looks.' _

"You are a life-saver!" Ino exclaimed, eagerly enveloping the boy in an embrace, not noting how he tensed at her touch.

'_He doesn't have that bad of a build to boot!' _

----

"Thank you for everything, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura softly said to the white haired teacher. "Bu I guess some things were never meant to last."

"I'm sure we'll meet each other again Sakura, you might just become famous one day and I'll have the pleasure of saying that I taught you," he joked, smiling through the mask he wore. _'It's strange, I've never once seen him take off that mask,' _Sakura thought, curiosity increasing.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, since I'm leaving…" she began. "You wouldn't mind showing me what's under that mask would you?" she questioned. _'He has to show me, he just has to.' _

"Hmm, sure," he said, pulling down the fabric. "Behind this mask...is another mask! Pretty cool, huh?"

Sakura's sweat-dropped, her eyebrow twitched and she fought back a crude comeback. "Very… 'cool' Kakashi-sensei," she stated, smiling weakly. "Well I have to go now…" she said, exiting the class.

"So I guess this is goodbye," she whispered, leaving class. _'He was just another person I had to say goodbye to in the end,' _she thought. _'I really don't want to go, do I?' _

She sighed, _'Maybe I should go say goodbye to Asuma-sensei if he's here.' _Nodding she turned the corner. _'He was strict but a good teacher none the less and I did enjoy the lessons,' _she concluded. _'I wonder if he and Kurenai-sensei have finally gotten together, they were flirting with each other the entire three months I was here.' _

'_I'm sure they'll-, _her thought train stopped, her eyes widened and her face turned red. _'I think they're already together,' _she thought, gazing upon the kissing pair. _'I really hope they don't notice me,' _she thought, backing from the door. _'But it really does look quite sweet with the way they are standing. Asuma-sensei has his hand on Kurenai-sensei's cheek while her arms are wrapped around his neck.'_

'_Reminds me of the time with…' _she paused, frame trembling.

'_With… Naruto...' _

_----_

"Thank you for showing me to Sakura's house Shikamaru," Ino graciously thanked. "I really would have gotten lost if it wasn't for you," she continued. _'Although, I wouldn't have developed a slight crush on you if you hadn't helped me,' _she thought, somewhat blushing.

"It was troublesome," he mumbled. "But I'm glad I could help," he stated. _'Did you have to go and hug me like that earlier? I mean I wouldn't have minded if you just hugged me but to embrace me like that is madness.' _

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Ino questioned, smiling. "I'd like to get to know you better despite our impromptu meeting earlier," she suggested. _'I don't know how long I'll be in Konoha but I would definitely like to get to know him better, despite the fact that he keeps on saying 'troublesome'.'_

"Well if you're a friend of Sakura then you'll be seeing me more often then," he replied, shrugging. "How long you in Konoha for?"

"It all depends on how things go with Sakura," Ino admitted. "It could be days, months, hell even years."

"Then I'll see you around troublesome woman," he mumbled.

"WHAT?" Ino screeched. "I am not a troublesome woman!" _'Damn right I'm not Shikamaru Nara,' _she snarled.

"Eh, I didn't mean it like that-

"Ino and Shikamaru?"

Both teens turned upon hearing the voice. "Sakura?"

Ino and Sakura stared, wide eyed.

'_Well I guess it's time; time for Sakura to know the truth.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Did you guys like it? Hmm? I personally liked this chapter, so I'm hoping you do too! Even though Sakura and Naruto haven't been in contact for a month but I hope you can understand my reasoning behind it - I mean after all that you'd just want to leave right? Then don't kill me about Sasuke 'loving' her, he just has to for the purpose of torturing Sakura okay? **

**IMPORTANT!!!!  **

**- I have a new story idea but I want your opinion on it**

**Summery:**

**Sakura Haruno was merely hired as his nurse, yet she was unwillingly thrust into an underground war between Konoha and Oto. Now she must chose between love, friendship and responsibility as she realizes nothing is what it seems. SakuKimiNaru. End: NaruSaku**

**So? **

**Lorelock  
**


	21. Chapter 20, Ino's Day Out

**Another update... that's like four in just one day (Well for me in my time-zone) So I hope you all enjoy because this is a lengthly chappie (For me) and well this story has two more chapters before coming to an end! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge  
**

**Chapter 20 – Ino's day out**

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, eyes widened. "I thought you were still in Suna." _'Ino can't possible be here, why the hell is she even here? Does she just want to ruin my life all over again?'_

"Sakura, is that any way to greet your best friend?" Ino queried, tears welling. _'I know I don't deserve to call myself her best friend after all that has happened but still, I want us to still be friends. After I apologize and tell her the truth maybe she'll be-able to forgive me.' _

"What are you talking about?" Sakura growled. "We became enemies that night at the club. I thought you were my friend then, but oh how wrong I was," she continued, fist clenching.

"That's why I'm here Sakura, I'm here to tell you the truth about that night in the club," Ino whispered. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that. That drink was meant for me, not you!" _'Please, you've got to believe me Sakura. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose. I'm your best friend for crying out loud! Which best friend would do that?' _

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean that drink was meant for you, not me?" _'I don't understand, she said that she mixed that drink especially for me. How can she say that it isn't for me now? Is it only to get her butt out of trouble?' _

"Can we talk somewhere more private? I don't want the entire neighborhood to hear this," she softly questioned, gaze lowered. "Thank you for brining me here Shikamaru but I kinda have something to sort out," she stated.

"I wouldn't want to get involved in this troublesome business anyway," he spoke, shrugging it off.

"But I do still want to get to know you better," she grinned. "But that'll have to wait."

Shikamaru sighed, _'She is one troublesome woman.' _"Ah, I'll see you some other time," he said before walking off. _'But maybe she'll be less troublesome if I get to know her better.' _

"Now Sakura, can we talk?" Ino asked, eyes pleading. "I really do want you to know how it happened and how it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did," she mumbled. _'Even if we can't be friends, I still want to know that you know the truth. Maybe then it'll stop nagging at me.' _

Sakura sighed, "Follow me."

-----

"So what is this truth you have to tell me Ino?" Sakura questioned, arms folded. _'Something about the drink that wasn't supposed to be for me but for her and so on, or something like that.' _

Ino sighed, "Do you remember anything from that night?" She bit down on her lip. _'That most probably wasn't the best way to phrase that question,' _she thought, wincing.

"I remember that you drugged me and I ended up sleeping with Sasuke, getting pregnant, being sent here and dealing with more problems than I can count," Sakura snarled, eyes rolling.

'_I caused all of that?' _Ino asked, tears welling. "Do you remember Shino Takahashi?" she queried. "He was the footballer that kept on asking me to date him, the one with the funky greenish highlighted hair?"

Sakura nodded, "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Everything Sakura," Ino began. "You see, I was also partly wasted that night. So when Shino offered me a drink I took it, despite hearing me say that he added 'a little something special' in it. I should have known he added some sort of drug into it but I just wasn't thinking," she paused. "Then true to my word I went to go and get you something but I unknowingly mixed something the same colour as that drink Shino gave me. So when I arrived back with you and Sasuke I accidentally gave you the drugged drink while I took the one I made for you."

"You said you added a 'little something special' in mine, what was it?" Sakura growled, _'Her story does seem true, but do I really want to believe that that is the way it really happened? Did all this happen because of a simple mistake?' _

"I added three vodka shots into it, which would mean that it would have quite a bite to it," Ino replied, smiling weakly. "I only wanted to give you something that would make the night a bit livelier for you, but I didn't want you to sleep with Sasuke, that was never my intention."

"Ino, why didn't you tell me this the day after?" Sakura queried, defenses breaking. _'Ino wouldn't have tried to hurt me on purpose. We've been friends throughout everything and anything. I know that she liked Sasuke but that would have been no reason for her to intentionally hurt me right?' _

"I was scared Sakura, I was scared of what would happen to us. At that stage you were most probably angry that it had happened to you so if I had told you, you would have never forgiven me," she confessed. "I wanted to tell you so badly but it just didn't want to work out the way I wanted it to." _'I feel as if I'm going to cry,' _she thought. _'I really do want Sakura to forgive me so that we can be friends again.' _

"Ino, I…I… don't really know what to say," Sakura replied, wordless. _'I've been blaming the wrong person all this time. It wasn't Ino that got me like this; it was just a careless mistake that even I could have made. It was better that I got the drink instead of Ino, who knows what Shino would have done to her. Then if she had gotten pregnant Shino wouldn't have supported her like Sasuke supported me. Her family would have been a lot harder on her. Oh Ino, you're forgiven!' _

"Just say you've forgiven me?" Ino offered, tears breaking.

"Ino, I could never not forgive you," Sakura called, tears falling as they both embraced each other, frames trembling, tears streaming. "We're best friends aren't we? And best friends stick with each other until the end," she continued, voice straining.

"So I guess this mess has been sorted out, huh?" Ino stated, futilely wiping her eyes. _'I can't believe that she actually forgave me, I thought she wouldn't. Hell, I thought she would have kicked me out.' _

"Yup, this mess has definitely been organized."

-----

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Ino questioned. _'Mm, I slept with a good conscience last night. Sakura's bed is really comfortable. Yet I still can't believe all that happened to her, it's like a circle of never-ending nightmares.' _

"Well usually Naruto and I would have found something to do but since he isn't here I'm not too sure," Sakura replied, sighing. _'Naruto, I haven't seen you for so long.' _"Besides, we can't do anything too strenuous, my arm is still in a sling. And my leg does still need time to heal you know."

"I can't believe you died, and then were brought back to life," Ino stated. _'She was practically dead; her heart did stop didn't it? Then they brought her back, meaning she's died once and been brought back. That's so legend.' _"Although I am glad that they did bring you back."

"I guess, all I can remember is seeing a 'white light', like the one they always have in movies and so on," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm glad Tsunade was able to bring me back, otherwise I wouldn't be walking here right now. I'm just still a bit sad that baby-chan didn't make it."

"I would have been an aunt," Ino stated. "That would have been so awesome, especially since little Sasuke or Sakura Jr would be so adorable." _'Sakura would have made a really great mom, this shouldn't have happened to her.' _

"I know, it would have been Sasuke or Sakura Jr bossing around Obito or Rin Jr," Sakura spoke. "I think it would have been so sweet to have two new Uchiha babies since I'm almost 100% sure Rin-nee is pregnant."

"What makes you say that? Haven't they only been engaged for about a month now?" Ino queried, somewhat bewildered. _'Isn't that way too soon to be trying for a baby? Especially when Obito's just come out of hospital?'_

"Have you seen them together? It can be quite scary, I mean you'd think they would admitted their feelings much earlier at the rate they're going, besides Rin-nee is eating a hell of a lot lately," Sakura replied. _'Not to mention I accidentally walked in on them making out the other day.' _

"I can't really see Rin eating a lot, she's always been so conservative on what she eats," Ino responded, eyebrow raised. "Besides, that isn't the only way to tell if someone is pregnant. You should know."

"Well I have seen her puking in the mornings, but she then says that she ate too much the previous night. That just makes me think she is, and I've also heard her going through mood swings. I actually feel bad for Obito."

"Well they'll have to come out with it sooner or later, maybe they just want to wait awhile before springing it on everyone," Ino suggested. "I mean he has just gotten out of hospital, everyone would think they're just weird. I mean even to me that seems kinda fast."

"I agree but you know the saying, 'when you're in love…'? I think it applies to them," Sakura offered. _'Well I guess if they're just happy to be together then I don't mind what they do. But if Obito had to break Rin-nee's heart I will personally make him wish he was still in hospital.' _

"Hey Sakura, do you hear that?" Ino queried, eyes shining. "It sounds something like music!"

Sakura strained, "I do. What do you think it is?"

"Well let's go and find out! It's bound to be somethingexciting!" Ino called, grasping Sakura's wrist. "C'mon!"

----

"Oi Rin-chan, are you sure you're okay," Obito worriedly questioned, gently pulling the loose brown locks from her face. _'She's been puking for over ten minutes, even if she is pregnant, isn't that a little too much?' _

"I'm fin…e Obito, stop worrying," she playfully stammered. "This is normal, I asked Shizune, one of your doctors about it."

"She won't tell anyone will she?" _'No-one knows that Rin-chan is pregnant yet, and we want to surprise Fugaku when we get back.' _

"Of course she won't," Rin replied, washing out her mouth. "I'm just scared that Sakura will notice. She was pregnant before her accident." _'In fact, I think she already knows that I'm pregnant.' _

"She won't tell anyone will she?"

"Stop worrying Obito, Sakura will keep it to herself if she does know. Why do we have to be so secretive anyway, we are engaged." _'Come to think of it, he hasn't told me why we can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant.' _

"Because I want to surprise Fugaku when we get back, I've always been the runt of the family. I want to show him that I've grown up," he confessed, blushing. _'Did that sound as childish as I think it did? I hope Rin-chan doesn't think that it's a stupid reason.' _

"Aw Obito," Rin said, embracing him. "That's so sweet, I'm sure that he'll realize how mature you've become. You've got me, don't you?"

"Ah, I've got you Rin-chan," he replied, returning the gesture. "And you are all I'll ever need."

----

"It's a karaoke Sakura!" Ino squealed. "Please can we do it? Please?" she begged. _'I love singing and what better way to do it than out in the park?' _

"You can, I'll just say out and watch how you embarrass yourself okay?" Sakura teased. _'Ino really is a good singer, she loves doing it anyway. Ah well she can have fun can't she?' _

"No fair, you haven't heard me sing for five months now," she pouted. "So I'm just going to have to blow you away with this performance." _'Just watch Sakura, I'll show you how good I've become.'_

"Then go, I really wanna hear this," Sakura replied, urging her forward. _'She's gonna have fun.' _

Ino nodded, stepping forward. _'Just watch Sakura, I'm going to 'wow' everyone with my amazing voice. I have been taking lessons since you left and my teacher says that I'm pretty good.' _She nodded, giving the assistant her name and choosing random song. _'I hope they don't pick something stupid for me to sing.' _

Stepping upon the stage, she scanned the crowd. _'Hey, isn't that Shikamaru? But who is that girl next to him and why the hell is her hand on his arm?' _she growled, eyes narrowing. _'No-way am I allowing that, he's my crush.' _

'_Fine, we'll just have to play it the hard way,' _she thought, smirking. Knowing he had seen her, she waved and winked. _'Hah, how do you like that 'girlfriend'?' _she questioned. Gazing downward, at the word prompt, her smirk deepened. _'Hmm, this is going to be very, very interesting.' _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

'_Ha, I can see him gulping from all the way here!' _Ino thought, smirking deeply. _'Mess with me and this is what happens!' _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

'_It just happened to be a coincidence that this song decided to want to be played,' _she thought, gesturing towards him. _'Ha this is so much fun.' _

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherf*****g princess_

'_I wonder if this'll actually work, well it's bound to get his girlfriend away,' _she assumed, making sure that all knew she was singing to him.

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

'_And here comes the chorus,' _she thought, raising the bar.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

----

'_I can't believe Ino actually is doing this,' _Sakura thought, somewhat bewildered. _'Well it is Ino after all, but to go this far? I know she's likes Shikamaru but this is crazy. Ah well maybe this is why she's my best friend, we do balance each other out.' _

'_So what am I supposed to do while she does that? I could walk around because she's gonna be busy with Shikamaru after this, isn't she,' _she nodded. _'That girl…' _

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Hinata-chan and Kiba?" Sakura replied, shocked. _'Oh damn, why is it them? I haven't spoken to them since the incident! What am I going to say?' _

"How are you feeling Sakura? Are your injuries healing?" Hinata softly questioned, gaze lowered. "I'm sorry we didn't get to visit you at the hospital, Kiba-kun and I just weren't sure what would happen if we went."

"Oh, I'm fine and I didn't expect you to visit me at the hospital anyway, there were just too many bitter memories," she whispered, weakly smiling. _'You have to say sorry for hurting them. You've only got another day left so you can't waste this time Sakura.' _

"It's okay now though, everything worked out fine in the end," Kiba offered, gently intertwining his and Hinata's fingers. _'I mean Hinata-chan and I got over this and we gained something more than just friendship from it.' _

"I guess, but while I'm here I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for causing you and Hinata all that pain," Sakura responded. "But I'm leaving back to Suna in a day's time, so then I guess I'll never see you two again." _'But I think that that is a better option, we've caused too much pain.' _

"I thought you were in Konoha to stay," Hinata spoke. "What about Naruto-kun, how will he take this?" _'I'm sure Naruto-kun will be very sad that Sakura is leaving, they do love each other don't they?' _

"Things are on hold with Naruto for the moment," she gently replied. _'Things happened on that night which are rather left unsaid for the moment.' _

"So then this is goodbye Sakura," Kiba offered, extending his hand. "Despite everything, it was nice meeting you." _'And I do feel sad that you have to leave after only five months of being in Konoha.' _

She nodded, "This is goodbye," and she gently embraced Hinata.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again Sakura," Hinata reassured, smiling. "A goodbye can never last forever."

"I'll keep that in mind."

'_But I can't, I'm leaving Konoha for good.' _

----

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No-way, no-way_

_Hey, Hey!_

Ino finished, bowing as the crowd applauded. _'Yup, whose the girl?' _she thought, gazing upon Shikamaru. He still seemed somewhat shocked. _'So I'm just going to have to go and hear what he thought about my performance.' _

Dodging through the crowd she finally came to his side, finding the blonde beside him was not amused. "Hey Shikamaru," she said warmly, embracing him. "I see you saw my little performance, what do you think? Singing material ne?"

"Troublesome but yes," he mumbled, blushing somewhat. _'Temari is bound to be pissed off at Ino after this.' _"You do have a good voice."

"Did you like the song I sang?" she questioned, leaning in closer, "I sang it just for you." _'This so getting that girl mad, just look at how she is fuming.' _

"Shikamaru," Temari growled. "I'm leaving, we can play shogi some other time," she snarled, walking off.

Ino feinted shock, "I'm sorry, did I do anything to upset your girlfriend?" _'Actually, that's the reaction I wanted. No-one takes Ino Yamanaka's potential property!' _

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Shikamaru stated lazily.

"So I didn't have to do that to get your attention?" Ino questioned, eyes widened.

"No but despite being troublesome…" he trailed off, allowing her to cling to his arm. "… I liked it anyway."

* * *

**He, he sorry if Ino was slightly OOC but I find as someone who'll do anything to claim what is hers and well in this case, Shikamaru is hers! Then I know that there is just so much pregnancy in this story but well... I don't have a reason... just makes everything interesting! Thank you for the support for my new idea, I might post it tomorrow! **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	22. Chapter 21, Goodbye

**This has got to be the saddest thing I've EVER written... I swear that I cried when I re-read it! Oh well, from the chapter title you should see that this is going to be a tear-jerker. Ah well, the next chapter is the last! Then I'll need you guy's opinion on something on the last chapter so make sure it read everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
**

**Chapter 20 – Goodbye**

"So Shikamaru…" Ino began. "Today's my last day here, in Konoha, with you," she continued, voice straining. _'Look at me, only one say with the man and I'm on the verge on crying. I knew that I'd have to go but I didn't think that I'd actually like him this much. Look at you Ino Yamanaka, about to cry over a guy you've only properly known for a day.' _

"I know," he replied. "What time does your plane leave tomorrow?" he questioned. _'As troublesome as it is, I will miss her. She's definitely different from what I pictured her as. Not as troublesome as some women and not what I expected from her.' _

"At twelve so there won't be much time," she bit her lip. _'Damnit, say that you'll miss him Ino, you've got to say it before you regret it.' _"There won't be much time to spend before then and it is already getting late. Sakura will be worried if I don't get home soon."

"Ah," he replied, gazing upon the clouds. _'Should I even go to say goodbye to her tomorrow before she leaves? Won't that just be rubbing it in? What's the chance that a girl like her will come back to Konoha?' _

"Is that all you have to say?" Ino exclaimed. "I'm leaving tomorrow and all you have to say for yourself is 'ah'? Shikamaru Nara you'd think this day we spend out together was absolutely-

She was silenced as Shikamaru blushingly leaned and closed the gap between their lips. _'Is he… kissing me? Since when do you kiss on the first date?' _she questioned, heavily blushing. _'But this feels so nice, so different from any of the other kisses I've ever gotten in my life, I actually like this one… a lot…' _she thought, gently responding.

The kiss ended and both tenderly pulled back, awestruck and blushing. "Wow… that was…" Ino stated, breathlessly, wordlessly.

"…Un-troublesome," Shikamaru finished, weakly smiling.

"Definitely un-troublesome," Ino repeated. "And I'm sure another would be un-troublesome as well, wouldn't it?"

----

"Oh Sakura I'm going to miss you!" Tenten cried, eagerly embracing the pinkette. "You've only been here for five months, that's way too quick," she complained. "You have to tell your mom that you want to stay."

"I wish it was that simple Tenten but I've had too many bad memories in Konoha for the moment," Sakura replied, returning the gesture. _'I wish I could stay Tenten but I just can't, not after what's happened in such a short time-span. I would then have to meet Naruto on a regular basis. That's something I'm not prepared to do at the moment.' _

"I know," Tenten responded. "You told me the entire story but I still don't believe that that is enough reason for you to leave," she whined. "You can avoid him or whatever; it just isn't enough reason to leave us."

"I'm getting married Tenten, I don't think my husband will appreciate me not being present for our wedding," she joked, somewhat weakly. "Fugaku Uchiha would have my head if that were to happen."

"I guess he would." _'But that still isn't a good enough reason. Surely you could just get married in Konoha right? Then that would solve everything and you wouldn't have to leave that way. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind, he seems so nice.' _"I can still remember the day you and Naruto had operation: NejiTen."

"Ah I remember," Sakura mused. "I remember how hard we tried to get you two jealous. I still can't believe how I embarrassed myself like that over Neji; I think I can still feel the blush. Poor Naruto, he was so ashamed when he had to put his arm around you and then grasp your hand."

"And then you left Neji and I with the bill," Tenten mocked. "You avoided us the entire week before finally paying what you owed – which was quite a lot. You ate a lot those days because of baby-chan." _'I have to say that lightly, I think she still misses the unborn infant. I know I would if I had been pregnant.' _

"I remember…" she smiled forlornly. "But did it at least give you guys a little push? I mean I can't really believe all that hard work was for nothing you know." _'I hope it wasn't for nothing because that is one of the memories I would like to preserve for when I leave because it is a happy memory.' _

"It did," Tenten nodded. "We both admitted that we did like each other and we were willing to go to the next level but we wanted to wait awhile. We wanted to make sure the feelings weren't just lusty or some awkward crush that would pass after a few months. So we tuned it up a level, but not much. Just a little hand holding, a compliment here and there and maybe a date or two…"

"WHAT? You two actually went on a date without telling me?" Sakura pouted. "I can't believe that you kept that a secret! At least then I would have thought that my hard work wasn't for nothing."

Tenten laughed, "Well you seem to be good at keeping secrets as well Sakura. I mean no-one but Naruto and I knew you were pregnant and no-one knew that you and Naruto were in love until you told me." _'Although I can understand why she kept the secret that she was pregnant, I would too!' _

"Well the pregnancy one you can understand," Sakura mumbled. "But me falling in love with Naruto is a different story, he was still going out with Hinata at that stage. We didn't want to step on any toes until he had broken up with her."

"I guess that's also understandable," the brunette concluded. "Are you going to say goodbye to him?" she paused. "Are you going to say goodbye to Naruto? You can't just leave without telling him." _'I know this is going to make the conversation very awkward but she just has to say goodbye to him.' _

Sakura's gaze lowered, fixating her attention to the ground. Images of the time she had spent with the energetic blonde flashed through her mind. _'Am I really just going to leave him?' _Her frame trembled, and tears fell, "I don't know Tenten, I really don't know if I can face him."

"Sakura…" Tenten trailed off. "I know it'll be hard but you have to at least say goodbye, you have to show him that you care. You still love him and you have to make sure that he knows that."

"I'm scared that he'll hate me Tenten, I haven't spoken to him for a month, will he really want to see me if I've neglected him for so long?" she questioned, shoulders wracking. _'I don't want him to hate me and I want to leave knowing that he loves me.' _

"Sakura," Tenten hushed. "You can't fall out of love so easily. Naruto could and would never hate you if he loves you. I can promise you that much," she reassured. "Take it from me; I have known him for a few more years than you have."

"I guess," she replied, vainly clearing her eyes. They were puffy from the sheer amount of crying she had done. "But I'm still scared; I mean what if he doesn't want to see me?"

"He hasn't seen you for a month so of course he'll be willing to see you again," Tenten prompted. "You should just have some faith."

"Faith," the pinkette repeated. "Could faith really do anything for me at this stage, after I've caused all this hurt to him?"

"Sakura, I'll even come with you if you want," the brunette offered. "If it'll make you feel better then I will come with."

She shook her head, rosette locks flying. "I have to do this on my own, but thanks for giving me that push Tenten. Otherwise I would have left without saying goodbye."

"Well they do always say an 'eye for an eye' don't they? You helped Neji and I so I'm helping you and Naruto."

"I really will miss you Tenten," Sakura whimpered. "I really, really will," she repeated, enveloping the brunette martial art master in a tight embrace. _'You don't understand how much you've helped me, how much you've done for me.' _

"I'll miss you too," Tenten replied, tightening the embrace. "You have to come and visit okay?"

"I promise I will but for now," she paused. "This is goodbye."

----

Sakura gulped, finger poised. _'C'mon just ring the damn doorbell,' _she prompted. _'You can do this. Tenten didn't push you to do this all for nothing right?' _Violently nodded she pushed the button, listening as it echoed throughout the Namikaze residence.

'_Maybe no-one is home?' _she suggested. _'Then maybe I should just go and do this at a later-_

But she was interrupted as the door swung open, revealing none other than Naruto Namikaze, looking quite surprised to see her. "Sakura-chan, is that really you?"

"Hey there," she whispered. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" _'I feel like crying from just looking at him. All I want him to do is take me in his arms and never ever let go. Damn this was not a good idea.' _"All I want to do is talk Naruto."

He nodded, beckoning her to enter. _'Oh well here goes absolutely nothing,' _she thought, noting that it was the first time she had been in his house with the absence of his parents.

'_I hope this doesn't turn out hurting us more than what's already been done.' _

----

"So I hear that Sakura is leaving tomorrow," Jiraiya casually stated, bringing the sake to his lips. "I thought you would have objected more Tsunade-hime," he continued, gaze scanning the busty woman. _'From what I saw, she was quite attached to the little pinkette.' _

"News travels fast in Konoha," she solemnly responded, gaze downcast. "But yes she is leaving and there isn't much I can do about it." _'I wish I could but I can't and I feel so helpless that I can't.' _

"Oh so she and that Uchiha are getting married," he continued. "I heard that ever since her recovery she agreed to the offer despite the fact that she lost the baby. I didn't think the offer would still stand though."

"Ah, no-one did but it seems that the Uchiha kid is really in love with her," Tsunade replied. "I don't know Sakura's feelings to him but I think she cares about him enough in order to get married."

"You know, you don't have to act so strong," he stated. "You can break down every once in awhile." _'This is taking a lot more out of you than you lead on Tsunade-hime.' _

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" she questioned, defenses failing. _'I hate the way you do that to me. I hate the way that you read me. It's as if I'm an open book to you.' _

"You're putting on that mask again, you should allow your feelings to come out every now and then," he said. "It'll do you some good."

"Jiraiya…" and then she was in his arms, tears soaking his clothing. "Why the hell can you know what I'm thinking?"

"I guess that's what you get when you care for someone deeply," he suggested, cradling her wracking frame. _'Although I care for you a little more than what you think Tsunade-hime.' _

-----

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, gaze hardened, _'After all this time all she wants to do is talk? She doesn't even want to say sorry?' _

"I want to talk about everything Naruto," she whispered. _'It strikes me that this is actually the first time I've been in his room. He's usually always at Tsunade's with me instead of me here.' _"Starting from that night, I want to talk about all that has happened and what will happen."

"Then talk," he prompted. "I wanna know what the hell went on that night because you sure left me confused," he paused. "First you tell me that you love me and then you say that you were merely playing me? How was that supposed to make me feel?" _'I don't want to get angry at her; I just want to know the truth.' _

"I'll tell you everything but just believe me when…" she whimpered. "…When I say that I really do love you Naruto, that's all I ask." _'I can't believe I'm actually going through with this.' _"I was scared that night Naruto; I was scared of what was happening. Everyone was blaming everyone and then everyone was hurting everyone. I didn't know what to do so I panicked. Yet in panicking I realized that because we were selfish, everyone else was hurting."

"We wanted to love knowing that we would be causing others great pain and I couldn't live with it," she whispered, tears welling. "So I ran. I ran away from the pain and I told you that lie just so I could stop hurting people." She scoffed. "But I know realize that I hurt you most of all when I told that lie. I gave you a pain you didn't deserve."

The tears fell. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I really am," she wailed. "I didn't want to leave, knowing that you didn't know the truth. I didn't want to leave with you thinking I didn't love you!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled. _'She did all that just to stop hurting everyone else? How could I be angry at her for doing such a thing? She was acting so selfless, sacrificing her happiness for the happiness of others.'_ Slowly he reached out and pulled her into a tender embrace, euphoria shooting through his body. _'It's been so long since I've been able to hold her like this.' _

"Naruto…" she wailed, her tears quickly soaking his shirt. _'Why is he doing this? Isn't he supposed to be angry at me? Isn't he supposed to hate me for what I've done to him? Why won't you hate me Naruto?' _

"You're so wrong Sakura-chan," he stated. "I'm not the person you hurt the most because the person that hurt the most was you. You threw away everything just so that everyone else could be happy."

'_Naruto why are you so understanding? Why can't you just hate me? Why, why… do you still love me?' _"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I got another shirt wet."

He weakly smiled, knowing she was referring to the first time she had cried in his arms. "It's okay, I really don't mind," he gently replied, fingering her rosette locks. "You said that you were leaving, does that mean you're leaving Konoha?"

She nodded, "I have to go back Naruto, and I've got too many painful memories here." _'I don't want to go but I have to.' _"But you do know that I love you right? And I really mean that I love you."

"I know Sakura-chan," he softly mused. "I love you too," he paused, tears rolling. "But I guess this is…"

"Goodbye," she finished, frame wracking.

'_Look after my heart Naruto…'_

'…_I'm leaving it with you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

***Sniff, Sniff* Aw that was way too sad! Everyone is just saying goodbye! I mean can I really just sort everything out in just one chapter? Really? Ah this is so sad but everything will work out in the end! It always does! **

**Well till tomorrow! **

**Lorelock :)  
**


	23. Chapter 22, Home

**And so we have the finale! The final chapter of Butterfly! Wow... I honestly never, ever thought I'd finish this little story but thank you to my amazing readers for helping me finish my first ever proper story! Wow, I can't believe I finished it... I mean I really didn't think this would get this far - but thank you to you amazing readers! I have the sequel planned but I will write more at the bottom :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sadly...  
**

**Chapter 22 – Home**

"So how did it go with Naruto?" Ino asked, gaze downward. "I had to say goodbye to Shikamaru today as well." _'Damn, this is much harder than I thought. Especially looking at Sakura, she looks so pitiful. I don't want to see her like that, hell I don't want her to see me like that.'_

"It went fine," Sakura solemnly replied. "I told him everything and I apologized," she paused. "But Ino… He doesn't hate me, even though I want him to hate me for what I've done to him. I want him not to love me anymore so that it makes all of this easier!" _'Why can't he just hate me? When I so badly want him to hate me, I want him to loathe me.' _

"Maybe he doesn't want to hate you because he loves you," Ino offered, gently enveloping her in an embrace. "Maybe he wants to remember you as the girl he loved, not as the girl he hated." _'Well at least that's what Shikamaru said to me when I said he should just forget.' _

"Why would he want to? I've caused him so much pain in this last month that I should have no right to be loved by him," Sakura whimpered. "I don't want him to remember me as the one he loved because it'll just make it harder for him to move." She lowered her voice, "It'll just make it harder for me to move on."

"And if he doesn't want to move on? What if he only wants to remember loving you?" Ino probed. "What if he just wants to be with you, only you and knowing that he can't he'd rather just stay that way." _'I would, I wouldn't want to move on if I was losing the love of my life.' _

"Why does it have to be like this?" Sakura whispered. "Why can't we just get what we want? It'll make the world a happier place for all wouldn't it?"

"Because life isn't fair, but it's not fair to everyone so that makes it fair," the blonde replied. "I also want life to be the way I want it to but we can't have what we want Sakura." _'I wish we did though, because then I wouldn't have to worry about the future because I would know what would happen.' _

"There's one thing in life I want more than to be with Naruto," Sakura began. "I want to be-able to call Konoha 'home'. But my proper home, where I can just forget all my troubles," she continued wistfully. "I want to forget all the pain I've accumulated here; I just want to forget it all."

"Don't we all Sakura," Ino mused, fingering a rosette lock. "Don't we all want to be-able to go somewhere and forget about everything but happiness?" _'I would want to because then this dull ache would just disappear.' _

"What is happiness when you are forced to throw it away?" Sakura questioned, scanning the bare bedroom. It used to be decorated with various posters and pictures yet now the walls were home to nothing. _'Why should we even speak of happiness of you are undeserving of it?'_

"Then all it is… is pain. That isn't true happiness because you shouldn't be forced to throw away true happiness," Ino responded, frame trembling. "Yet I'm one to speak aren't I?" she weakly joked.

Sakura laughed, "I guess we are both one's to talk, imagining things that could never be. I suppose we just come from two different worlds," she mused, knowing that she was referring to Naruto. "I suppose two worlds are not supposed to collide."

"I guess not," Ino repeated, smiling meekly. "I guess that some things are just not supposed to mix, even if they will produce something even better in the end."

----

'_The course of true love never did run straight,' _Naruto thought, forlornly smiling. _'I'm guessing that quote applies to me Shakespeare? You'd have one heck of a field day writing about my romantic life wouldn't you?' _he mused, chuckling lightly. _'Anyone would if they had to hear how my life had been twisted in the past five months.' _

He sighed, sapphire gaze observing the confinements of his room. Dozens of pictures and posters littered the wall while even more adjourned the desk. Many of them were famous actors, soccer players while others were just of life. There were some of his family, of his friends and there were some of Sakura.

'_Sakura-chan,' _he thought, eyes closing as images of the pink haired teen flashed through. _'Your smile, your eyes, your skin, your everything. I could just be with you now, holding you. That would be much better than holding onto 'what ifs…'.' _He flinched, an image of the first day he met here replaying itself.

She was so weak and timid and she only radiated fear. He had walked in on a moment of pure weakness and he had stopped her from inflicting harm. He had stopped her from something that might have developed into more. He had comforted her, pulling her closer in order to give her the warmth she needed._ 'I wanted to make sure she was fine, and I wanted to comfort her with soft words.'_

Then he had befriended her, innocently beginning what was now known as 'The Bubble War'. The following day he had led her to a favorite spot, Ichiruki ramen. They had talked, learning about each other, finding that that they were similar to one another. _'I can still remember her expression as those bubbles hit her face. It was absolutely priceless.' _

They both had fears and insecurities yet through the bond they created they were able to face them; to work them out. They had grown closer, finding that their feelings had grown. _'I couldn't take my eyes off her when we came back from Ichiruki. She was like an angel that night.'_

They had helped friends getting together, despite avoiding the fact that they wished to be together. Yet they had broken down all defenses in one mind-blowing kiss that innocently happened. One kiss had managed to accumulate into three before either regained their senses. _'I can remember the waves crashing around us .' _

That night they had discovered hidden feelings for one another, feelings they wished to explore. _'I couldn't sleep, I just kept dreaming about her and her touch. I dreamt about her kiss and how she responded.'_

They had stepped into the unknown together, fingers intertwined. They had admitted feelings and desires to be with one another. _'Yet they all came crashing down.' _

'_And now I've lost you Sakura-chan because you'll never be coming home again.' _

----

"Sakura," Mizuki called, "Ino, it's time to go!" _'I don't want to make this any harder on them so we have to leave quickly,' _she thought, sighing. _'I wish that we could have worked something out but that just isn't possible. Sakura is going to become and Uchiha when we get back to Suna and all things in Konoha will be forgotten.' _

"We're here," Sakura replied, smiling weakly. "And we're ready to go." Ino nodded, approving the statement. _'So I guess this really is goodbye Konoha,' _she thought, smiling appreciatively as Sasuke draped an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll come visit, I promise," he whispered, kissing her forehead. _'Although I don't think she'd want to come and visit.'_

"Thank you but that won't be necessary Sasuke-kun," she whispered, head upon his shoulder. "It's just too painful for me at the moment." _'As much as I want to come back I can't. I can't knowing that he'll be here, waiting.'_

"As you wish," he responded, ushering her into the car. She complied, hesitantly watching as he closed the door. _'So this is really, really good bye Konoha. I miss you but I can't come back.' _

'_I can't come back because Naruto will be here and he will be waiting.' _

----

"Rin-nee," Sakura stated, somewhat wide eyed. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Obito were on another flight?" she questioned, frowning. _'Aren't they first going to Iwa and then going to Suna?' _

"We are but I came here to talk to you Sakura-chan," she replied, smiling. "But could we talk in private because it is kind of personal," she continued, somewhat blushing. _'Please fall for it Sakura-chan because I have never ever been a good liar,' _she thought.

"Of course," the pinkette warmly responded. "Where do you wanna go and talk?" she questioned, quickly smiling at Sasuke and Ino. _'I wonder what Rin-nee wants to talk about, especially if it means leaving Obito's side. They haven't willingly separated since they announced their engagement.' _

"Oh just in this shop where we'll be safe from prying eyes," Rin mumbled, pulling her into the nearest shop. "I've got to ask you a question Sakura but you have to be as honest as possible when it comes to answering okay?" _'Damn, I really, really am a bad liar. Just from the look on her face I can tell that she's caught me out.'_

"Okay," Sakura replied, eyebrow raised. _'Oh yeah, she is definitely hiding something. Has no-one ever told you that you are a bad liar?' _Sakura thought, arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rin bluntly queried. _'Sorry but there is no other way to phrase this question.'_

Sakura froze, eyes widened. "What do you mean Rin-nee?" _'What does she what am I doing here? I'm living, I'm going to Suna. Is that what she's asking? Or is there something else behind that question?'_

"I mean why are you at this airport? Why are you throwing away everything in going back to Suna?" she questioned, frowning. "You can't go through with this and I can't willingly let you go through with this." _'You love the man! So why are you going back to Suna only to be involved in a somewhat loveless marriage?'_

Sakura's frame shook, "I'm not throwing anything away. All I'm doing to making sure that no-one else suffers because of me. All I did was cause everyone to be hurt and that's not who I am. I don't anyone to be in pain because of me! I'm walking away so they can be happy!"

"You're not Sakura, you're not," Rin countered. "You're running away! You're running away from the happiness! You're not giving anyone else happiness by leaving them, that's the only way to give them pain is by running away. You're running away from the man you love because you're afraid of what others will feel." _'I didn't want to do this.' _"You're only hurting everyone more by running away! You're causing pain to your friends and to Naruto!"

By now, all who were in the shop were staring.

'_Is that really all I am doing?' _Sakura questioned, limbs numb. "I…I… I love Sasuke-kun! Not Naruto! So I'm not hurting him. All I did was pain all my friends in Konoha. I hurt them so much that I don't deserve to call them friends!" _'I can't let her make me change me mind. I have to lie to her otherwise no-one can truly be happy.' _

"Don't lie to me Sakura," Rin retorted. "I know what real loves feels like and you don't have real love for Sasuke. That love is stored only in your heart for Naruto. So don't lie and tell me you love Sasuke because you only think you do!" _'I have to make her understand that what she is doing is wrong.' _"You'll only end up hurting him if you carry on doing this to Sasuke. You'll hurt me, Obito, Itachi, your mom and everyone else if you go on with this."

"At least I know what to expect when I'm with Sasuke-kun," Sakura whimpered. "With Naruto every step we take is a step into the unknown, into untested waters. I don't want that life anymore! I want security! Can't you of all people understand that? Yes, I love Naruto but I don't want to go through any more unknown."

Rin laughed, "It won't be the unknown Sakura. It won't be the unknown because you'll be with him! You'll be together through everything so you won't have to worry about the unknown!"

'_Don't make the biggest mistake of your life Sakura-chan.'_

_----_

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Unfortunately due to technical problems we will be taking off 30 minutes later than scheduled. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause."

Sakura groaned, _'Damnit, why does it seem that everything is so intent on keeping me in Konoha for longer than I want to be?' _she moaned. _'I already have Rin-nee's words echoing through my mind but now this?' _

'_**Maybe you should listen to those words.' **_

'_What who was that?' _she questioned, scanning to see if anyone had spoken to her. _'Who are you and why are you speaking to me?' _

'_**I am the inner you, your voice of reason. I have just one thing to say to you. Rin has had much more experience than what you have had in life. She knows and understands many more things. You should listen to her and instead of following your brain you should follow your heart. Believe me; it'll be much more satisfying in the end.' **_

'_Oh great, now I've got you on my case as well. I can't even believe that I'm about to argue with my 'voice of reason' as you say. Can't you and Rin see that I've been through enough crap? I lost my damn child okay? How the hell is that supposed to make me feel? I don't want to stay in the place where I lost my baby. I don't want to hurt everyone else because of past choices. Can't you understand that?' _

'_**I will understand when you stop making excuses. You love Naruto don't you? You even told him that yesterday. So tell me, who puts the one they love through all that you're putting him? Please tell me that.' **_

'_No-one does,' _she trailed, realization hitting her. _'Oh crap I am such an idiot! Why the hell did you decided to only appear now and make me realize that I am only making myself and everyone else unhappy by doing what I'm doing? Why didn't you help me earlier? Why did you only tell me now that Naruto is the only one I want to spend my life with?' _

'_**Would you believe that I did it for dramatic effect? But that isn't the point; you know what you have to do.' **_

'_I do and I'm going to do it,' _she thought, nodding. "Eh, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go to the bathroom…" she lied, anxiously giggled. _'He won't believe that, I'm giggling like an idiot.' _

"Hn," he replied, allowing her to go.

She nodded appreciatively and steadily made her way to the back of the plane, where along with the bathroom, the exit was situated. _'I will get out of this plane,'_ she thought, eyeing the air hostess at the door.

"I need to get off this plane," she stated, hoping to convince the uniform-clad woman.

"I'm sorry but all passengers are to stay on the plane until the technical issue has been fixed. I would also need the captain's approval in order to let you off this flight," the woman smiled, clearly faking.

"… And if you had the approval of an Uchiha?"

Turning, Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke, smirking. "I do believe that this lady here wishes to get off the plane," he said, arms crossed. "So I think you'd better respect her wishes before you get fired as the Uchiha family owns more than half of the company that hired you."

"Ri…ght away Mr. Uchiha…" the air hostess stammered.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you allowing me to get off?" Sakura questioned, eyes widened. "I'm leaving you yet you are allowing it?" _'Should he be mad or something, hell he should at least argue with me!' _

"I don't have the right to claim something that is meant to be claimed by another," he emotionlessly replied.

Sakura embraced the stoic man, weeping upon his shirt. "I really do love you Sasuke, just I…I…"

"I understand," he replied. "But you should get going before I change my mind."

She nodded, bangs ruffling. "I owe you one," she called.

'_Wait for me Naruto, I'm coming!' _

----

'_Sakura-chan's plane would have taken off by now, wouldn't it?' _Naruto grimly questioned, grimacing. _'She really is gone; now and forever more because there is no way she is coming back here. Not while I still live here.' _

'_I can't believe I was such an idiot,' _he thought. _'I always could feel that she would be the girl I wouldn't be allowed to have. Yet I fell for her anyway, and I fell damn hard. I love even after just five months and I always will love her, even if she can't or won't be with me.' _

'_I really did want to stay with her forever, we'd date a little, go to college and then I would finally propose so that she could become Sakura Namikaze. It has a nice ring to it. Then if baby-chan was still alive, it would have been baby-chan Namikaze. Hell even that has a great ring to it! Sadly that's all it will ever have because Sakura-chan is now Sakura Uchiha.' _

'_I really want her to come back and visit, even if she does belong to another man. I wouldn't care. Just being in her presence would be enough for me. Hell, even one glimpse would be enough for me,' _he thought, willing himself not to cry. _'I can't cry now because I always knew this would happen. I always knew she would be the unattainable girl.'_

'_I had no reason to believe that Konoha was her home. Konoha could never be her home.' _

'_I knew that yet I still fantasized about having a family with her. We'd still live in Konoha, maybe build a house in this neighborhood. She'd be a medical doctor while I would be a businessman of some sort. We'd have two children, a boy named Akira and a girl named Ichigo. They'd go to a top school and study hard while we worked hard to build a comfortable life. Yet at the end of the day we'd still be family and have dinner together. Sit in the living room and talk about life while drinking some hot chocolate or something. Then Sakura-chan and I would tuck Akira and Ichigo in when it was their bedtime. In the morning we'd have a family breakfast before heading out to a hectic day.' _

He smiled. _'Yes that would be the pe-_

"This is where we first kissed isn't it, the beach?"

He rose from his position on the sand, hesitantly scanning the area behind me, heart pumping, eyes widening. _'I know that voice but it can't be- _"Sakura-chan?"

"Surprise?" the pinkette stated, stepping into forward, and the sand wriggling beneath her feet. With a small run she leaped into his waiting arms. "Hey you," she spoke. "You gave me a hard time trying to find you."_ 'But I'm here now, and I always will be.'_

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be half-way to Suna by now?" Naruto questioned, bewildered. _'I must be imagining this. There is no way that Sakura-chan is currently in my ar- _"Ouch!" he was cut off by a sharp stinging sensation. "What was that for?"

"I'm just proving to you that you aren't dreaming," she whispered. "I finally realized that I love you too much Naruto," she continued, pulling him into the soothing waves, giggling as the water iced her bare feet.

"I realized that I was merely hurting us both by running away from Konoha," she continued. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot and only realizing it all now but I want to be with you so badly," she finished, leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips. _'This reminds me of the first time we kissed. I'm glad I found him here of all places,' _she thought, relishing the blissful moment.

'_This is real, this feeling is too real to be a dream,' _he thought, eagerly responding to the gesture. _'This really is Sakura-chan below me; this really is Sakura-chan kissing me. I'm really not dreaming.' _He gently broke the kiss, tenderly caressing her cheek. "I want to be with you as well Sakura-chan but I just want to ask one thing…" he paused. "… You promise that you'll never go again?"

She smiled, "I promise Naruto I'm not leaving because I love you and I just want to be with you." she paused, burying her head into his chest, enjoying his warmth, his security, his scent.

"I know Sakura-chan," he said softly, deeply breathing in the rose scent of her pink locks. "I'm glad that you came back to Konoha and that you came back to me."

She sighed, "I realized something else while I was running back as well."

"What's that?"

"… I'm home."

"Aa," Naruto added, "You're home."

_'... And I promise to make sure you'll never leave again.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Holy crack I'm actually crying... It's officially over - Butterfly is over. Wow, that just sounds so weird... Anyway I can't believe my story actually got over 300 reviews! I never ever thought that would happen as my first time writing a Naruto ficcie! But I'm glad it did, wow this is just too much... Well as promised, here's the sequel info: **

**IMPORTANT (The last for this story)!! **

**The Butterfly sequel will be set in everyone's college years - I have yet to think up a summery but it'll be something along the lines of this: **

**- Naruto and Sakura never thought their first year at college would be easy, little did they know it would be far from it. With perverted RA's, arguments, love, jealously, plotting, forbidden relationships, old faces & new faces, and strict dorm rules they soon find out that it will be an unforgettable experience! **

**So how does that sound? I wasn't too sure what to put in but hopefully that sounds enticing - just tell me :) **

**Then the main pairings for the sequel will be as follows: **

**1. NaruSaku (Naruto & Sakura) **

**2. NejiTen (Neji & Tenten)**

**3. ShikaIno (Shikamaru and Ino)**

**4. KibaHina (Kiba & Hinata) **

**5. SasuHana (Sasuke & Hanabi - I have reason for this and she will be about 16/17 :)**

**Minor pairings: **

**1. ObiRin (Obito & Rin) **

**2. KakaAnko (Kakashi & Anko) **

**3. JirTsu (Jiraiya & Tsunade) **

**4. GenShiz (Genma & Shizune) **

**5. MinaKush (Minato & Kushina) **

**- and that is it! I hope to hear what you guys think about the sequel! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated as well! **

**Lorelock :)  
**


End file.
